Different Worlds
by The Devil's Niece
Summary: Edward Cullen is captain and quarterback of the school football team. And most popular and respected guy in school. So in other words, perfect. Jasper Whitlock is the loner, the social outcast, the loser; nothing like his crush. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. High School Crush

**AN: **Hey peoples!

This is my first story, so feel free to complain when I mess up. I'm not that good a writer, but I hope you at least enjoy my little story.

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is captain and quarterback of the school football team. And most popular and respected guy in school. So in other words, perfect. Jasper Whitlock is the loner, the social outcast, the loser; nothing like his crush, the famous Cullen. When Edward intervenes as Jasper is getting bullied, fate decides to bring two boys from different worlds very, very close. Will this sudden closeness spark some kind of love?

**Other Info:** All human, cursing, AU, characters OOC (come on, we all know I can't duplicate the great Stephanie Meyer).

**Disclaimer:** I own not Twilight.

Rated T because I will be posting sex scenes separately on a different story, called _The Sex Outtakes of Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen_. Unless anyone has a better idea? Or even a better title, this one sucks...

Anyways, read and tell me what you think.

**

* * *

**

**Jasper-**

I sighed as I walked up the narrow road to school. Today was gonna suck. I mean, I wake up every morning, pull on some clothes, and drag my tired ass to school.

I get bullied by Newton and his crew, and then I go home. I have to steal make-up from my sister Rose to cover up my bruises, and then I have to get to work helping Mr. Hamilton, doing odd jobs, and dog-sitting.

At least I'm only in school for 8 hours.

There was, however, one thing that made my everyday torture bearable.

Edward Cullen.

The famous, popular, most respected guy in school. The one guy every girl on school talked about and wanted. Captain and quarterback of the football team, straight A student and part of the honor society, not to mention the best looking guy in the school.

In my opinion: perfect.

I watched him from afar, smiling when he laughed, cheering at his triumphs in a game or otherwise.

Newton and his crew, which consisted of him, Tyler, and Eric, were standing at the front, waiting for me. I huffed, and inwardly cringed at the damaged state my body was gonna be in when they were through.

The price to pay for greeting them with my ugly face.

I slowly shuffled to the front of the school, eyes down, until I noticed someone blocking my way. My books flew out of my hand and onto the ground, scattered with papers. Looking up, I saw blue eyes and light blonde hair, along with a devilish grin.

Mike Newton.

"Hey Whitlock." I heard him say. His breathe got in my face, and I tried to resist the urge to gag. Had he been eating garlic or something?

"Hello Mike." I mumbled before I could stop myself. My mom had taught me to always be polite, and it just slipped out.

"What are you doing in my way?" he asked.

I heard Tyler and Eric move behind me. Before I could turn and run they had my arms pinned behind my back. "Didn't I tell you I never wanted to see your ugly face?"

The blow to my stomach was first. I had been expecting it, anticipating it, but it didn't make it hurt any less. My eyes watered up as I stared at the ceiling, willing the tears to go away.

I couldn't cry in front of them, I just couldn't.

"You didn't hear me? Maybe you need a little persuasion to talk." he said, and I heard amusement in his voice.

Sick bastard thought hurting me was funny. He punched me in the chest, and I fought the pain, the impulse to cry out.

I knew what was last. I turned my cheek and squeezed my eyes shut tight, ready for the final blow. I stood there, waiting for it. I felt like he was going to make me look at him as he punched me. But it didn't come.

And then I fell to the concrete, biting my lip as my elbow hit the floor. My eyes were still tightly shut, and it took a couple deep breaths to ignore the pain.

But then I realized my arms were in front of me.

I opened my eyes to find Mike on the ground too; Tyler and Eric had let go of me and ran off to who knows where, and in their haste forgotten Mike. Mike was watching someone, smirking up at them.

Bronze-ish red hair, strong skinny build, who...?

And then I knew exactly who it was when I heard his voice. "You think this is fucking funny, Newton?" it growled.

Edward. Edward Cullen.

My heart skipped a beat as I thought his name over and over again.

His smirk got even bigger. "Nope. Not at all." he said. Edward looked like he was going to turn away, when-

CRUNCH!

Mike howled in pain as he jumped up, cupping a hand over his face. He moved it and I nearly laughed out loud. There was a river of blood running from his nose, and he stared at his hand in amazement.

"You broke my nose." he said, but it didn't sound angry or anything, more like he was still in shock. "You broke my nose." he repeated. He was still staring at his bloody hand in wonder, like he couldn't believe it.

Then again, neither could I.

"Yeah, I did." Edward said. "Maybe now you know what happens when you bully people. I find out this happened again, Newton, and you're off the team."

"So?" Mike said, but even I knew he was panicking. Newton needed the spot on the team, without it he wasn't superstar Mike, he was loser, a social outcast.

Like me.

"Or maybe getting kicked off the team isn't good enough for you," Edward said, stepping closer to him. "Maybe you'd be better off expelled."

Mike's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. He took a step back. "No, no, it won't happen again, I promise." He shot me a glare.

Oh, right, this was my fault?

The bell rang, and Mike hurried down the hall, clutching his shirt to his nose. I sighed, starting to pick up my books. I was startled when a hand shot out and grabbed the Geometry textbook to my left.

I glanced up.

Staring right at me were those beautiful, emerald green eyes. "Here." he said, handing the book to me. I looked away, his gaze was so intense; I felt the heat as the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I mumbled, grabbing the rest of my things in a pile and standing up.

"And, um, thanks for, um, helping me." I stammered out. He simply smiled and nodded.

I walked away, a little shaken as I thought about the feelings I harbored for Edward. My crush. He was the only one I had.

But who ever said he was gay?

No one.

I was distracted all through Geometry, and it didn't help that we had a test this Friday. I walked down the hall to Bio, not at all surprised when a hand shot out and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Whitlock," Mike hissed and shook me. "You're gonna pay for this morning." Tyler and Eric looked a little relieved he hadn't figured out that they left him.

Mike Newton wasn't the sharpest tool on the tool shed.

But as I thought about this morning, I saw Edward's emerald green eyes flash in my head. Before I could stop myself, I blurted it out.

"If you think I did something wrong, you're stupider than I thought."

Mike's face contorted into an expression of fury. His fist connected with my face much faster than I thought was possible for him; I was on the ground in seconds.

Huh. Guess I see how he made the team.

"You're really gonna get it now, you-" he said, but all of a sudden he got this scared expression on his face. He let go of me and bolted, leaving Tyler and Eric in a trail of dust and confusion before they ran after him.

I turned around.

Standing there with a frown on his face was Edward. That was, what, twice he had prevented a beat-down now? "I have a question for you." he said, the frown still on his face.

Even frowning he looked sexy as shit.

_Whoa! Focus, Jasper, pay attention._ I yelled at myself. This was not the time to be thinking about Edward Cullen's sexiness. Was that even a word? "-don't stick up for yourself?"

"Huh?" I asked, and I saw a hint of a smile play on his lips.

"I asked, why don't you stand up for yourself? I mean, by the way they were okay with beating you up, it seems like this is an everyday thing." I looked away and didn't meet his eyes.

"What? You mean, this happens everyday?" I nodded, my shoes looking very interesting at the moment. My heart was pounding in my chest, and no matter how much I tried to relax, I couldn't. Part of me wondered if he could hear it.

And them he uttered the two words I think made my day, as he said them in the sexiest growl I had ever heard.

"Those fuckers."

My heart skipped a beat, and he turned away. He looked back at me and sighed, running a hand through his tousled, wild bronze hair. "You're okay, right?"

I nodded again, not looking at him as I turned and walked away. "Thanks again." I whispered to myself. I made my way down the hall and into Biology class.

"Jasper!" Ms. Penelope said. "You're late! Sit, sit, work on that." she said as she practically shoved a packet at me. I huffed and walked to the back of the class, trying to ignore the whispers and glances my classmates gave me.

I was the loner. The social outcast. I wasn't well liked. So it came as no surprise to me when I found my library book missing from my bag. Someone must have stolen from me again.

The rest of my classes went by without trouble. I grabbed my seat at the table closest to the doors as everyone filed in the cafeteria for lunch. The laughter and happiness among everyone could almost be contagious.

But not for me.

I spied Edward talking to a big, muscular guy with curly dark brown hair. I didn't know who it was, since I never paid much attention at football games to anyone except Edward.

He laughed at something Edward said, and turned to glare at Newton. Newton cringed, and I smiled despite myself. I looked down, taking out my sketchpad and a pencil.

I sketched a couple different things, an apple, a cat, a crane. I had about 104 drawings in here.

And yes, I counted them all.

Suddenly the sketchpad was gone from the table, and it took me a little to realize someone had taken it.

I looked up. Of course, it was Mike. It was always Mike.

"What's wrong, Whitlock?" he said, and kids turned in their seats to stare at the little scene. _Why me, _I thought. He flipped through the rest of my drawings.

He pointed to the one of my mom. "Who's this? Your grandma?" he laughed, and I felt my anger building. _Nobody_, and I mean _nobody _talked about my mom.

I snatched it back before he could even blink, and his face was blank as he looked around to see who had it. When he saw it in my hands, his expression turned to one of confusion.

"Don't talk about my mom." I snarled at him. He smirked. "Why? Got a problem with it? I'll talk about your mom as much as I want. It's a free country, Whitlock. I can say what I want."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's expression turn to that of someone who wanted to kill. His eyes were on Mike, and I felt a strange satisfaction in knowing Mike wasn't well liked by even his own team.

He turned away. "I would totally tap that." I heard him say quietly. That was it.

In a flying tackle, Mike was on the ground and I was on top of him. I was hitting every inch of him I could find. "Don't ever talk about her again!" I bellowed, and kept hitting.

I was pulled off him, and someone was holding me back. Dragging me away from him.

I started to struggle, but stopped when I heard his voice in my ear. "Shh, Jasper, it's fine, it's just me. Calm down." he said, and spun me around to face him.

Edward.

Of course.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and turned around. I wanted to tell him everything, about Mike and school and how this had been happening since my first year. But I knew what happened when you got too close to people.

You lost them forever.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as he turned me back under his scrutinizing gaze; his beautiful green eyes flashed with something when they met mine. I looked down and felt my cheeks burning. Damn.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise." I added, sure that would help convince him.

He looked me over some more before he deemed me fine and let me leave. I watched him enter the cafeteria.

"Whitlock!" I heard Mike call. Before anyone could do anything, he tossed the sketchbook into the food processor.

I watched as some of my work was shredded before my very eyes.

Kids laughed as Mike marched around, throwing the shredded pieces of my art like confetti in a parade. I felt the tears come and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them this time, so I did the only logical thing I could.

I turned and walked quickly up the locker bank.

"Jasper!" I heard someone call my name, but I didn't care.

I just walked away.

* * *

**AN: **Well, like I said, lemme know what you think.

Bye.

**~DaughterOfTheGreatWolf~**


	2. One Caught, One Not

**Hey peeps. Well, here's the next chapter of Different Worlds. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, to all my amazing, awesome, totally wonderful reviewers.**

_daffy410  
Lovergyul  
margeofthepenguins  
Thechillyvampirewolfassassin  
butterflybabe23  
Melbi  
ThisIsAnUnimaginatavePenName  
Stunnaz4lyfe_

**Disclaimer: I own not Edward, or Jasper, or Twilight in general. That, my dear readers, belongs to the great, epically amazing Stephanie Meyer.  
**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously-**

_I watched as some of my work was shredded before my very eyes._

_Kids laughed as Mike marched around, throwing the shredded pieces of my art like confetti in a parade. I felt the tears come and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them this time, so I did the only logical thing I could._

_I turned and walked quickly up the locker bank._

_"Jasper!" I heard someone call my name, but I didn't care._

_I just walked away._

_**Now-**_

**Jasper-**

If it hadn't been for Newton, I wouldn't have felt the need to punch him; as it was I was sitting in the Principal's office. One of the security guards had seen me and recognized me from the cafeteria.

I notice no one brought Newton in.

"Jasper," I looked up to see our principal, Mr. Smith, standing in the doorway. "Please, step into my office." I got up from the hard, wooden chair and shuffled slowly in.

The door closed behind him with a slam.

**Edward-**

"Jasper!" I called as he walked away. But he didn't turn around and look at me with those big, beautiful eyes; he continued up the locker bank. I saw one of the security guards follow him - most likely to take him to Mr. Smith.

I growled, the kind that made Emmett look at me with concern. "Whoa, easy Ed. You don't wanna end up in Smith's office either. Let's just go." he said.

He tugged a little on my shoulder, but I didn't budge. I stared at Newton, laughing with his 2 other friends as they stepped on the shredded paper. Jasper's paper.

I was gonna kill him.

"Edward, what are you-" Em started to ask, but he never got to finish his question. I pounced on Newton with such speed that I didn't expect it myself. My fury was raging, out of control, like a fire that's fed too much wood.

I was punching Newton everywhere - the stomach, the face, his side. I was only vaguely aware of the fact that some of the girls were screaming, and suddenly I was off of him and in the air.

"Easy Edward. Calm down." I heard Emmett say, and I relaxed; I didn't have much of a choice, with the fact that he had pinned my arms behind my back in an iron-strong grip.

"I'm fine, Em. Let go." I muttered. But he still didn't release me; he carted me into the empty band hallway. When we were safely in a room, and the doors were guarded, he let me go.

"Are you crazy Edward? If Smith finds out he could kick you off the team!" I shook my head at his argument; Smith needed me for the team. I was the quarterback, and the best one Langley High had in years.

I was, in Smith's words, "the next Larry Chapman." Larry Chapman had been the first to lead the school to the playoffs, and then the state finals, and finally the championship. Which, because of him, we won.

Ironic, how this goes, isn't it?

I was too popular to be touched at this point. I was needed. I was wanted. And more importantly, I was filthy rich. And because of this, nothing and no one could touch me. Not even the principal.

"C'mon Edward. Let's just go to class." Emmett said to me as the bell rang. I saw the annoyed and bored faces of my classmates as I passed.

I saw the girls whisper conspiratorially, watching my every step as I walked; the boys gave me dirty glances and glares that were as cold as ice.

I walked into NSL Government, the class I dreaded-slash-hated with every ounce of breath in my body. The teacher, Ms. Kriggs, hated me. She was always making me work harder than everyone else, and she made a point to try to embarrass me every chance she got.

In truth, I didn't mind working harder, it exercised my brain so that it was a challenge, which I liked; and my quick wit and smart-assed mouth helped me turn her tries into failures.

But it only made me more popular.

"Class, today we will learn about the legislative branch. Please turn to page 66 of your textbooks." Kriggs said. I went through my bag, suddenly realizing that I couldn't feel the book inside.

I opened it up even further - to the point where I could stick my head in - and rumaged through the useless items. Extra calculator, pencil case, Geometry book, that stupid Civics paper that I was doing for extra-credit-

"Is there a problem, Mr. Cullen?" the she-witch said with particular distaste. So, um, anyone know how I was supposed to tell the one teacher who very strongly disliked me that I lost the one thing I needed today.

_I'm dead._

"No ma'am." I said, using manners. She narrowed her eyes at me, like I had just said something extremely wrong. Hey, not my fault my mother taught me to be polite.

"Get your book out." she said, impatience clear on her face. I was about to respond when-

"Would the Langley High football team please report to the coach's office? Thank you." the cheery voice on the intercom spoke. I smiled smugly at Kriggs.

Guess I wouldn't need my book after all.

As I gathered my things and marched out the door, I heard her 'humph' with a glare at my backside. Ha-ha, bye Kriggs.

Eventually, I heard the shuffle of other feet, and I glanced behind me to see the rest of the team droning towards the sports hallways, like they were gravitating to it.

Everyone was carrying a conversation, except Mike, who was trying to jump in one to look like he had friends. "Dude, did you hear about that one kid who tripped over _dirt_, it was crazy, what a klutz-" "Yeah, yeah, he was a total loser." Mike piped up.

Jeremy swiveled his neck and glared at Mike, who shrank back. He turned back around and continued the conversation, giving Newton a dirty look now and then.

When we were all finally settled in Coach's office, I scanned the room for Emmett. Where the heck was he?

He stumbled in just as Coach settled in his chair, and I relaxed a little. Emmett would keep me from killing Newton if things got out of control.

"Alright ladies, time to talk." Coach said, and I had a feeling this had something to do with lunch.

**Jasper-**

I sat in English looking gloomy and depressed. Which for anyone's guess I could have been, but I was even more than usual - one more fight.

One more fight, he'd said. And I would be suspended. And if there was any serious damage, expelled.

"Now Jasper, I know you're a good kid," Principal Smith said with a small, apologetic smile, "but there has to be an end to this. You're in a fight almost every 2 weeks or so. And even then, it's always Michael Newton."

He shook his head.

"I want an end to this now, Mr. Whitlock. I mean it. One more time, _once more_, and you will be suspended for a week. Are we clear?" he said.

I nodded. He was clear alright. Crystal.

I exited the office just as Connie announced the football team had to report to Coach King's office. I had hustled my way to class, giving Ms. Walberg a scribbled on note from Mr. Smith before taking my seat at the back of the room.

She handed me my assignment before the bell rang and I went to the next class.

School droned on and finally, the bell to 7th period rang. Freedom. Sweet, glorious freedom.

Kids laughed and shouted as they walked to the exit, whipping out cell phones or grabbing passing friends. I shouldered my bag and walked quietly, edging around the crowds of teenagers, happy when I reached the road.

Suddenly my bag was thrown off my back, and I was on the ground. Newton stood over me, grinning happily.

"Told you I would get you, Whitlock."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm sorry for making Jasper a victim to bullying, but it's very, VERY important to the story. It has something to do with the challenges him and Edward face together.**

**Oh, and thank you AGAIN to all my awesome reviewers!  
**

**Anyways, see ya! Leave me some love and review! :D**

**xxDaughterOfTheGreatWolfxx  
**


	3. Man's Best Friend and Annoying Sisters

**Okay, so did you all like Edward POV? Hopefully, the answer is yes. So, once again, I would like to thank my EPICALLY AWESOME reviewers.**

**I have currently, while I'm writing this, 17 reviews - ****no, scratch that, it's 16, my bad - and 12 favs, not to mention the 22 alerts. I feel so loved. :)**

**Oh! And I got FIVE HUNDRED FIFTY-SEVEN HITS AND THREE HUNDRED FOURTEEN VISITORS! TAKE THAT CORPORATE AMERICA!**

**I don't know where it came from, but it felt needed to be said.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? Pfft, is the sky green? No? Then there's your answer. SM said I couldn't have it. *pouts***

**Warning: ...I swear like a sailor. 'Nuff said. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Previously-**

_School droned on and finally, the bell to 7th period rang. Freedom. Sweet, glorious freedom._

_Kids laughed and shouted as they walked to the exit, whipping out cell phones or grabbing passing friends. I shouldered my bag and walked quietly, edging around the crowds of teenagers, happy when I reached the road._

_Suddenly my bag was thrown off my back, and I was on the ground. Newton stood over me, grinning happily._

_"Told you I would get you, Whitlock."_

**_Now-_**

******Jasper-**

I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket, but I didn't dare answer it.

Mike stood over me, wearing an evil grin. Sometimes I wonder if the Devil had a kid; Newton was sure to be the spawn of Satan. Tyler and Eric flanked him, like 2 trained obedience dogs, waiting for their master's command. It was sickening.

"Well? Got anything to say?" he said mockingly. I didn't answer, opting to stay in silence. His grin turned into a frown and he grabbed me by the collar and hoisted me on my feet.

"Speak. Say something." he demanded, shaking me for effect. In my small act of defiance, I remained quiet; the silence filled with the honking of horns and the small noise of cracking knuckles.

The sun glinted off some of the strings of beads kids stuck in the tree, and the red one on one of them sparkled in the light. I flashed back to this morning when Edward had rescued me from a rather painful beat-down.

Of course, it was something I could have handled, but still.

And then, just when I thought my life couldn't get any worst, it did.

Because a girl came around the corner.

She had dirty blonde hair that fell to her waist, and a couple strands of it were highlighted dark green. Her multi-layered skirt had ruffles in it, and made her legs look like that of a supermodel. Her black and white t-shirt, a tribute to Yin and Yang, clung to the curves of her body. Her black flats sounded like the muffled clomps of a horse.

Her large brown eyes widened when she saw the scene in front of her.

"Rose, it's okay." I told my little sister.

**(**_AN: Yeah, I was thinking of making Rosalie his sister, but them I didn't feel like it. I feel like they are associated together too much, and wanted to make this a little different._**)**

"J-Jasper?" she stuttered, her eyes flickering between Mike and Tyler. She rushed forward, and Mike let go of me in time for her to wrap her arms securely around my middle. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, kiddo, nothing." I tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears as I smooth a hand down over it. "These are just a couple guys from school. Don't worry." I glared at Newton, and his face fell as he looked at her.

And it really went downhill when she saw the bruise on my arm.

She gasped and pulled my arm forward. "What happened." she murmured to me, but then glared angrily at Mike. "You did this." He put on an innocent expression.

"Me? Nope, that wasn't me." Actually, he wasn't lying, it was Tyler and Eric when they were holding my arms behind me.

She let go and pushed him, sending him stumbling into some vines and thorns. "Ouch! Shit!" he cried out in pain. She tugged on my arm, leading me away from them as the guard dogs went to help their beloved master.

"Ro. What the hell was that." She growled, yes, literally _growled_. "One, you're putting money in the swear jar for that. Two, how the f-" she cut off when I gave her a look.

"I mean, how the flip did you let them do that to you? You're strong as all hell! And you can box!" I shook my head at her. "Rosemarie Alyssa Whitlock. Look at me."

She tilted her head to look straight into my eyes, I was totally serious if I used her full name. "You can't tell mom. Understand? I know you're 13 and big and bad and all that stuff, but please. Do me this one favor."

She gave me a thoughtful expression. "6 dollars." "What?" I asked. "6 dollars." she repeated. "You want me to keep my mouth shut, gimme 6 bucks."

"5." I argued.

"6."

"5."

"6."

"5."

"7."

"4."

"Alright, 5!" she said exasperated, and held out her hands like a beggar asking for change. I reached into my wallet and pulled out a bill. "Here." I said, pressing it into her hand. "Just keep your mouth shut."

"It'll be our little secret." she said with a wink, nearly tripping on the loose gravel as we walked up the driveway. I pulled out the key from the top of the door frame and stuck it in the lock - with a twist, I heard the strangely satisfying click and pushed it open.

"Mom?" I called out as Rose walked up the stairs. She was probably still at work.

Mike was gonna give me hell tomorrow. Even worst, my little sister had taken him down for me. This is becoming a pattern. It seems everyone else but me is fighting my battles.

I really gotta man up.

I flopped down on the black leather sofa and turned on the T.V, watching a rerun of a Giants vs. Redskins football game. The Giants SO p'wned them.

I glanced at the large digital clock on the wall. The green words read 3:49.

"Jazz! C'mere!" I heard Rose yell to me from her room. "What?" I hollered back, not moving from my spot. I didn't want to get up, and nothing was gonna make me move from this seat all day, so take that you little manipulator.

"Help me get Sparkles in here!" she called back, and I sighed but took the stairs two at a time. I entered her room and looked towards the window, but she wasn't there. The curtains billowed from the breeze, and I saw the leaves on the tree quiver.

Crap. Crap, crap, crap, shit, crap, holy shit, she fell out the window. Mom's gonna kill me.

And then I heard the shuffling of feet from behind me; I turned around. She stood by the door, hand on the knob as I stormed over to her. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack! I thought you fell out the window!"

She giggled, something I will never understand why girls do. I mean, what, do they just think everything's funny? Or are they hyped up on laughing gas?

"Silly Jazzy. I didn't fall out. With all my ballerina practice, I doubt there is a breeze that could push me off the ledge. And plus, I needed you in here to help me with something." She looked up at me with big, innocent brown eyes.

I immediately distrust those eyes.

"What." I say suspiciously, wondering what my crazy sister was about to do. She pulled a book from behind her back, along with a thick leather binder.

The book had a smooth silk cover, green, and the letters glittered in gold. Yearbook, it read. Crap. She found my 9th grade yearbook.

Opening the binder, I was met with thousands of numbers, with chicken scratch next to them. What the fu-

"Boyfriend looking time!" she squealed, and I felt my mouth drop in horror.

I'm not a closet gay. Everyone at school knows about my sexuality, but they choose to either talk about it behind my back, or the really kind ones say nothing at all.

Rose, she'd known since she was 11 and had caught me smooching the boy working for our neighbor, Ms. Lily. Carlos, was his name.

She picked up her phone and pressed a button, I guess speed-dialing someone. A minute later, she was whispering into the phone, throwing glances my way every now and then.

"Yeah, totally, he's fine with it - no, but I will - okay, well hurry up - bye." she said, hanging up quickly. "Rose. What was that about." I said curiously. She shrugged. "I invited Brit and Tam over. Is that okay?" she said, giving me the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

Damn, that shit ought to be illegal.

"Fine." I said, ignoring her squeals. "But no prank-calling! I mean it, Rose. Last time I could barely keep you out of hot water as it was. I refuse to it again."

"But Jazzy," she whined. "Prank-calling is all the fun of a sleep-over! I mean, what else is there to do?" "Don't girl sleep-overs usually go with movies and popcorn and pillow fights?" I asked, annoyed.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "That's just a stereotype! Besides, don't guys usually spy on said girls during sleep-overs?"

Not in this lifetime, I wasn't.

"Um, no. That is another said stereo-type from silly little sisters like you who just want to get their big bro's in trouble." I responded, mussing her hair.

"Hey!" she complained, combing through it with her fingers. I smiled as she gently fluffed it before tripping her way back upstairs. She was growing up so fast - and Mom was rarely here for it.

Of course, it was because of her waitressing job.

Ever since _Father_ - I refused to call him Dad - had left Mom and Rosie and me for a no-good, stupid, non-responsible, slutty little bitch.

_Honey._

Who the fuck left their wife and 2 kids, one only an infant and the other 3 years old, for a stripper he met at a bar named Honey? Oh, right, may I introduce the award winner of the year: my father._  
_

"Jazzy!" I heard her whine from upstairs. "I can't find my make-up kit!" My face flushed with embarrassment as I remembered that I'd forgotten to put it back in her room before I went to school this morning.

Long story short, me and Rose set up things for her little "slumber party" - the popcorn, the stack of DVD's, the insanely huge bag of Twizzlers, Snickers bars, Skittles and other various candies - while I worked on my Chem homework.

Um, Honors NSL Government, however...well, that was a different story entirely...

I placed the fluffy pink pillows on the couch, then flopped down onto the other one. I was exhausted. Who knew preparing for a sleep-over for a bunch of 13 year old girls could be so tiring.

I took a quick peek at the clock again. 6:14. Wonderful. I had wasted a whole 3 hours preparing for a bunch of girls to come to my house. Most guys would be excited...if only the girls weren't their sisters friends.

"Jazz! I can't find Sparkles, and Hansen is chewing on my curtains again! Oh, and where's Blue and Lion? I haven't seen them since this morning. And you gotta put some more pillows down. And don't forget, you gotta move the couch by the T.V, so we can watch while we lay down, and-" as she rambled on and on, eventually I tuned her out and focused more on locating the 4 pets we owned.

I whistled and heard a loud thump on the top of the stairs - bounding down like his life depended on it was a large, black Labrador. He jumped up, paws on chest, knocking me down.

"Ugh. Hansen, you silly pup. Get off me." I teased as he licked me excitedly. I had forgotten to go upstairs and wake him when I got home.

Hansen was the dog I had gotten when I was 6, a mix of Labrador and St. Bernard. The patch of dark brown on his shiny black belly proved that much.

I walked into the kitchen, Hansen at my heels as I picked up his blue bowl off the floor and set it on the corner - the white letters were fading, I would have to buy him a new one soon - and opened the cabinet.

I reached my hand and swept it on the top, exhaling in relief when my hand hits the round tin can. I pull it down, grab the can opener from the drawer, and place it on the top.

After the first few times - and a slight rage in which I threw down the can and refused to look at it - I finally get it open and dump it in the bowl.

I place it back on the ground, and Hansen nearly knocks me over in his haste for the food. Usually I leave food out for him to eat during the day, but sometimes he ends up eating it all in one moment, leaving him nothing while we were all gone.

"Whoa boy, slow down." I warn as he eats like this was his first meal. I swear, the dog acted like he only ate once a day.

I hear a soft meow, and turn to find Sparkles, the crazy tabby cat, sitting in the kitchen entrance. "Hey there, sweetie." I greet her, rubbing her head and scratching her ears. She purrs, leaning into my hand, and I give her one more scratch before preparing her dinner.

The can of tuna is unappealing to me, but mouth-watering for her. I place a small bowl of water next to it, then leave her to do what she wants. It's not too different from the day to day thing. Sparkles is the unpredictable one. Which was why Rose loved her, and picked her out straight away.

I sigh, then go to the closet and put a coat on. It was colder at night than it was during the day.

I grab the flashlight that sits on the floor, absentmindedly grabbing the red leather leash with it, and click it on as I step out into the freezing black. "Lion! Blue!" I call out as I check the bushes in front of the house.

Suddenly a shimmer of gold catches my eye, by the cluster of trees in the backyard. I walk to the back, shivering and listening intently to the squish of mud under my feet. I shine the flashlight, searching until I see a golden retriever sitting patiently.

"Lion! There you are. What are you doing back here, boy?" I speak to him, scratching under his chin as he lifts his head to allow me better access. I reach into my back pocket, grateful I decided to bring a leash along, even if I don't need it.

He whimpers as I start to walk away, but I whistle softly and he comes bounding forward, following me back to the house.

As we get nearer, Hansen's barking starts, and I have to open the door and shush him before the neighbors start to complain.

"In you go." I say as I grab his collar and gently push him inside. I repeat the feeding process, minus the almost knocking me down part, and shut the door to leave before he can get back out.

"Blue." I call softly. Blue never strays far from home, it was her prime rule. I start to check the bushes again, hopeful before looking around the alley to the house.

Crap. Where the hell was my dog?

"Blue! Blue, Blue, Blue!" I call repeatedly, hoping for at least an answering bark or a soft jingle of tags. Nothing. I was starting to panic. What if she was kidnapped? What if she was hurt?

My dogs, my mom, and my sister were all I had - and it was really mostly my dogs.

And Blue, she was the one who listened to me when I complained about my problems, the one who nudged my hand when I was feeling down and licked me when I was upset, always succeeding in her efforts to make me laugh. She was always trying to make me feel better, always knew when something was wrong.

And now she was gone.

**Edward**-

"Yes, Mom, yeah, I know, I got the-" I paused, listening to her as she shot off question after question. "Yeah, Alice is here." I say, glancing at the closed room door. Alice was busy talking to her girlfriend, Bella.

Should I be embarrassed tat my little sister has a significant other before me? Hell yeah I should.

"Let me speak to her." she demands, and I sigh. "She's on the phone, Mom. I'll have her call you when-"

"No, Edward, put her on now. I mean it. If you're covering for her again, so help me God-"

"Alright, alright." I interject. Thank the lord she didn't get into a length lecture about the importance of responsibilty and being truthful. Listening through it once was painful enough.

I knock before opening the door and Alice shrieks at me as she clutches her top to her chest. "God, Edward, there's this thing called knocking! Have you ever tried it!"

I roll my eyes at her dramatics and hand the phone over wordlessly. "Hello?" she speaks into it. "Oh, hey Mom. Yeah, I know, but I'm here this time!"

She continues to argue pointlessly as I make my way down the stairs. I whistle, bracing myself for the onslaught of paws and tongue before noticing there is none.

"Lake?" I call out. No rustle from under the covers, no bark from behind the couch. I would have to go look for her myself. I was worried about my dog, it was cold out and I didn't want her getting sick.

I pull my jacket on and grab a flashlight and her blue nylon leash. "I'm going looking for Lake!" I call before walking out. I click the flashlight on and shine it everywhere as I search, in the bushes and under the porch, everywhere.

I check the small growth of shrubbery and grass. "Lake!" I call out again. Her loud bark makes me look down. Tongue out and brown eyes bright, in the middle of the shrubs and weeds sits my Beagle.

"Lake! You bad dog. You gave me a heart-attack looking for you." I say, stepping forward, but I freeze when I hear a low growl. The kind that only belongs to dogs and wolves.

And there are no wolves around here.

I look next to her, and sitting there, close and leg to leg, is a German Sheperd. Its muzzle is dirty, but the lips are pulled back, exposing a sharp line of teeth.

I whistle, and Lake lopes out of the bushes like she was just waiting for me the whole time. I clip the leash to her bright yellow nylon collar, the tags jingling and clanging as she walks around as far as possible with her leash on.

I put out a hand, and slowly, the German Sheperd comes out. The growling stops, and it eyes my hand warily, like it was afraid the next thing I was going to do was grab it and pull.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." I say softly, and they seem to be the magic words. It comes out and sniffs my hand before licking, gazing at me with big, soulful black eyes. I whistle, loud, and it follows me as I walk back home.

After getting in, I check to see if it was a boy or girl. I knew it didn't entirely matter, since Lake had been neutered at the request of Mom, but it was better to know.

Girl.

"So you're a girl, huh? What's your name?" I talk to her and brush the dirt from her mouth, scratching under her ears until I look down and realize she's wearing army tags. "Should have looked at the collar. Silly me." I mutter, and bring it up to read.

_Blue  
(301) 877-9926_

"Blue?" I question, and she looks at me. I shrug. "Nice name." I respond to her silence.

Of course, then again, dogs can't talk.

"Edward!" Alice calls down the stairs, and I hear the almost silent thumps she makes as she runs down.

Blue's body tenses, and she growls, ears flattening against her skull as she stares at the landing. Alice freezes momentarily when she takes in the sight.

"Well, well." she says as she inches forward bit by bit. Blue stops growling the closer she gets, until finally Alice puts out a hand. She sniffs at it, then looks up warily at Alice.

"Yeah, she can be loud. Just try to ignore the volume thing." I say like I'm talking to a person. Alice hits my shoulder playfully. Blue blinks, then turns to look at me. She holds my gaze for a few minutes before looking back at Alice, her left hand still out-stretched.

Blue licks it, and Alice proceeds to pet her. "A German Sheperd? Mom is gonna flip. So where'd you get her? Pet shelter?" I shake my head. "Found her. She was sitting in some bushes with Lake."

The Beagle looks at me, grinning the way only dogs do, and barks happily, as if to say, _Yeah! She's with me!_

"Well, who's she belong to? If she's not ours, she's gotta belong to someone." "I don't know." I admitted. "There wasn't an owner's name, just her name and a phone number."

"Call the number." she demanded, before running gracefully back upstairs. I swear, those ballet lessons do wonders.

I pull my cell phone out my back pocket and dial. It rings three times before I hear a voice at the other end. "Oh - shit, hang on - hello?" the voice says breathlessly.

"Um, hi. My name's Edward Cullen. And I, uh, kinda found your dog. In case your looking for her."

The breathing stopped, and for a second I thought I had been disconnected. But then it came back, frantic and erratic. "You found Blue? Is she okay? She's not hurt, is she?" the voice began to ask.

"No, no, she's fine. I was out looking for my dog and found her with mine. I can take her home, if you'd like." I offered politely.

"Yes, please. And thank you so much. My address is 527 Manorsworth Lane. Just drive all the way to the end of the road, then turn right. It's the big green house on the corner. You can't miss it."

I scrambled for a pen and paper, hurriedly writing the address down. "527 Manorsworth Lane. Got it." I said, and ended the call. I looked at Blue, who had been watching me curiously. "You're going home, girl. Come on." I said, patting my thigh.

She seems to understand, and stands up. Lake comes racing around the corner, colliding with my leg painfully. She shakes herself and gets up, barking and prancing around excitedly.

"Yikes. Calm down, girl. Calm." I emphasize, patting her head. She places her paws on my legs and whines pitifully, pleading with her eyes. I sigh defeated. "Fine, you can come too." I say.

She yips and runs to the door, pawing at it. I clip the leash on and open the door, Blue walking through first and Lake following. I lead them to the garage, unlocking and opening it.

Inside sits my red Lamborghini Gallardo, polished and shiny. Blue yawns, and Lake nearly chokes trying to run around. I pick her up in an attempt to placate her, and walk to the car.

I unlock the passenger door and gesture to Blue. She gets in and sits down, staring intently out the windshield. I walk around and get in, placing Lake on the floor of the passenger seat. She yips and yaps furiously.

I start the car, and after backing out of the driveway, drive off down the street.

* * *

**AN: **Alright guys, it would have been longer (like 4515 words isn't enough), but I feel their little reunion scene should be saved for next chapter. Besides, what good is a chapter without a little cliffy?

Anyways, review please! And can anyone PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read and review Different Magic, Same World? I mean, I really think it was a good idea for a story. And I'd like some more feedback on it, if you don't mind.

So, yeah, like I said, REVIEW! :D OH! And I like waffles! :D

Bye!

**xxDaughterOfTheGreatWolfxx**


	4. German Sheperds and Teenage Girls

**AN: **'Kay, so who liked last chapter? I'm ultra super happy that I got reviews, and I love all of you for reviewing. Thanks for the encouragement, everyone. :)

To everyone who story alerted or favorited, I am pleased to know that my story made it onto your list or that you were curious enough to want to see how the rest of this went. To everyone who added me to their Favorite Author's list or even Author's Alert, I am thoroughly honored.

In other news, I think this story is doing well, considering the fact that I wrote it on the fly, and hope you guys forgive me if I take too long with updates and stuff.

Almost all my story ideas pop up, and then I write down what I come up with in my head, and then when all the ideas run out, I'm stuck. So I'm glad to see that I at least made it to Chapter 4.

Anyways, enough with my silly ramblings. Enjoy, peoples.

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own such a story as Twilight? You gotta be crazy. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, as does every character in here except Rose, Lake, Blue, Hansen, Lion, Sparkles, and...well, to make it short, anyone in here who you don't recognize in the normal story.

**Personal Note: **I deeply apologize for the spelling error of German 'Sheperd'. I know how to spell it now. :) Oh, and I decided to delete DMSW, since it wasn't getting any reviews. Except for the one.

**

* * *

**

**Previously-**

_I scrambled for a pen and paper, hurriedly writing the address down. "527 Manorsworth Lane. Got it." I said, and ended the call. I looked at Blue, who had been watching me curiously. "You're going home, girl. Come on." I said, patting my thigh._

_She seems to understand, and stands up. Lake comes racing around the corner, colliding with my leg painfully. She shakes herself and gets up, barking and prancing around excitedly._

_"Yikes. Calm down, girl. Calm." I emphasize, patting her head. She places her paws on my legs and whines pitifully, pleading with her eyes. I sigh defeated. "Fine, you can come too." I say._

_She yips and runs to the door, pawing at it. I clip the leash on and open the door, Blue walking through first and Lake following. I lead them to the garage, unlocking and opening it._

_Inside sits my red Lamborghini Gallardo, polished and shiny. Blue yawns, and Lake nearly chokes trying to run around. I pick her up in an attempt to placate her, and walk to the car._

_I unlock the passenger door and gesture to Blue. She gets in and sits down, staring intently out the windshield. I walk around and get in, placing Lake on the floor of the passenger seat. She yips and yaps furiously._

_I start the car, and after backing out of the driveway, drive off down the street._

**_Now-_**

******Edward-**

My car shot out into the darkness like a demon from hell. I smiled proudly at the dashboard, rummaging in the glove compartment for my GPS. "Shit!" I curse when it falls to the floor with a thump.

Lake jumps up from her spot on the floor and collides with Blue in the seat. The large dog gives a whine before she shakes her head and climbs over the gear shift into the back seat.

Unfortunately, it also distracted me.

I nearly knock over my drink of lemonade I had gotten earlier, and I mutter under my breath about dogs and how German Shepherd's are way too picky.

As Lake jumps into the empty seat, I reach down and snag the keychain of the GPS with my pinkie. I pull it up and set it into the holder stuck onto my windshield, typing in the address I'd heard over the phone.

_Turn left in 2.3 miles._

A beep follows the Magellan's command. I turn onto a street marked Manorsworth Lane. Found ya.

I drive slowly down the street, looking for the green house, until Blue starts to bark repeatedly. I swear, if I thought Lake was bad with her hyper nature - although, I live with Alice, I should be used to it - Blue had nothing on her.

She barks and barks and barks. Suddenly, the headlights shine on a house at the corner of the block - a green one.

The yard is a little messy, and the lights are on. I park the car nearby and open the door. Lake tries to jump out with me, and I scramble to catch her as she lands safely in my arms.

I sigh. "You silly little beagle." I kiss the top of her head. I open the back doors and grab the leash off the seat. Clipping it to her collar, I place her down gently and lead her to the sidewalk.

I open the door and pat my leg with my free hand as Blue jumps out. She sits there, waiting for me, until I close the door and turn my attention to her. I press the lock button on my remote without even looking.

She turns around and starts to walk to the house, her black and brown tail swishing on high speed. The door opens, and out steps a boy probably about my age.

He has wild, uncontrollable dirty blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes that made you feel he was looking straight through you, and he was tall and skinny.

Jasper.

**Jasper-**

I could hear Blue's insane bark from here. I want to go out and wait for them, but I'm sure Edward would bring her directly to the house. How did I, of all people, end up meeting Edward fucking Cullen?

"Jazzy?" I turn and see Rose standing worriedly in the kitchen doorway, holding a post-it note. I take it from her as she hands it over, and I curse at myself for not noticing this before.

_Jasper,_

_I'll be out of town for a couple days - most likely the whole week. I've been given a job offer, and I have to stay at some fancy hotel and work there._

_Me! Can you imagine me at a fancy hotel? Maybe this is God's way of saying things are looking up.  
_

_Look after your sister and tell her to behave herself. There should be enough food. If not, there's money under my bed in that special spot. You know where to look. _

_I love you._

_Love, Mom_

I punch the wall in an act of pent-up frustration. Why couldn't she have just called! I place a hand on the bridge of my nose, sighing as I sink down into the chair.

I had to pull myself together. Couldn't let Edward see me like this.

I stepped outside as I heard an engine cut off, and the honk of a car being locked. Edward Cullen was walking up my driveway. Up my yard. Why the hell do I sound like a panicking fan-girl about to meet their favorite character.

As he walked closer, I noticed he was holding another dog. Blue led the way, her tail swishing at high speed.

When she saw me, she ran, barking wildly, and jumped. Her paws connected with my chest, and I fell to the ground with a "Oof!"

She licked my face happily, slobbering me with kisses, and I heard a chuckle. I scratched her behind the ear and hugged her to me. "Blue, you mangy mutt. Don't ever do that to me again." I muttered in her ear.

She barked and licked my face again. "Hi Jasper." Edward said, and I jumped, forgetting he was there. I stood up and brushed the dirt off me.

"Hi Edward. Thank you for finding my dog. I can pay you-" he waved a hand and shook his head. "No, it's fine. I don't want any payment. I just found her with mine. I figured if she had a collar, someone had to be looking for her."

He pet the dog in his hands, and I turn my focus to it. "Who's this adorable little one?" I asked, scratching under it's neck. Edward smiled at me, and I could see the love in his eyes as he looked down at it. It was a small, yet seemingly energetic beagle.

"This is Lake. She was out and about with Blue. Seems they're quite the pair." he smirked, and I couldn't help but laugh. He put Lake down and she instantly sat down, leg to leg, next to Blue. Blue didn't seem to mind.

"Oh! Would you like to come in?" I asked, remembering my manners and how chilly the night was. Edward smiled and nodded. He picked Lake up and followed me and Blue into the house.

"Jazzy, I was just wondering should I put out more popcorn or should I use cheese pu-" she stopped mid sentence when she saw Edward and Lake sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello." Edward said with that crooked smile and ran a hand through his already messy bronze-gold hair. She blushed, and smiled back. "Hi. I'm Rose. And you are?" my sister had manners when she wanted to.

"Edward." he responded. She looked down and noticed Blue resting at my feet.

"Blue!" she said in surprise, and the German Shepherd barked. My sister hugged the dog to her. "Jazz, where'd you find her?" "I didn't. Edward did." I tell her, gesturing to where he sat in the seat.

Lake lays down and closes her eyes, and I realize she's asleep. Edward looks down at her and smiles. "Well, I'd better get going. Good night Jasper." he says to me, and turns to my sister. "Rose. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." she says with a wide smile.

He nods and I stand, walk to the door, and open it for him. "Thanks again, Edward. I'll see you in school tomorrow." "Right." he says, waving as he steps out into the night. He jogs over to his car and I see the headlights flash as he unlocks it.

He climbs into the driver's seat, and after a few minutes drives away.

I sigh as my sister grins at me, petting Blue absentmindedly. "What?" I ask. She shakes her head but keeps grinning, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously, and I have the strange urge to bring out a bible and douse her in holy water.

"Edward." she simply says, watching me curiously. I arch an eyebrow and stare at her confused. "What about him?" I ask.

And then I realize, from the heat in my cheeks, that I'm blushing.

"You like Edward..." she sings softly, and I shake my head. "I do not." I reply stubbornly. I would never admit it out loud, because hell, that would mean I **want **it to become public news.

And trust me, I don't.

"Do too! You blushed when I said his name. Who blushes when they just see a random guy?" "You did." I point out. She has on a thoughtful expression before she nods. "True, I did. But that's because he is totally yummy. I mean, have you seen that guy's face? Imagine what his body would look like!"

She sighs dreamily, and I realize, this is my little sister I'm talking to. "Um, hey! You're a little young to be having thoughts like that, Ro."

She snorts in laughter. "Please. I'm not an innocent little girl anymore, Jazzy. I've had my first kiss." "What?" I say, pretending I didn't hear her.

"I mean, yes, you're right, oh big brother of mine. I am an angel, innocent and impeccable as always." she rolls her eyes.

"You better stay that way, too." I mutter to myself. To imagine my little sister having sex with any guy at 16, 17, 18, any age, makes me want to puke. Or better yet, wash my brain with bleach.

The honk of a car horn outside makes us both jump, and Blue stands up on all 4 paws and yawns. She looks expectantly at her green dog dish, and my stomach rumbles just as hers does.

I laugh and step outside, greeted with the scene of 5 teenage girls climbing out of a mini-van. To say I'm a little shocked would be...well, just that. Shocked.

I glower at my sister, who shrugs at me. "I invited a few more people. We have more than enough space, and plenty of food too." she argues. I roll my eyes and silently agree to myself that I will never agree to a sleep-over at this house again.

I walk up to the red car, steeling myself to have pointless conversation when I notice who's driving - my nerves calm.

"Hey, Mrs. Newton." I say with a smile. Out of all my sister's friends, she was the mom I liked the best. She didn't hold pointless conversation or try to subtly tell if anyone else was home. No, she greeted me, asked if Mom was here, and was on her way.

Struggling to climb out the car is a blonde little girl, who looks about 12, with soft ice blue eyes. She smiles at me, then turns back to tugging her bag from out of the seat.

"Oh, hello Jasper. Is your mother here?"

"No ma'am." I answer. Mrs. Newton wouldn't care either way, she knew about my sexuality, but it because of her that Mike knew in the first place.

"Well, okay. Tell her I say hi." she turns around in the seat and addresses the girl, who I know as Mike's little sister. "Madeline, I don't want you giving Jasper any trouble. Understand? Brush your teeth before you go to bed, and don't stay up past 11." she gives her a one handed hug before letting her out the car.

"I know, Mama. Bye." she says , and we are left waving to the car until it disappears down the road and out of sight.

"Hello Jasper." she says, turning to me as we walk to the house. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Maddie. And you?"

"Good. So, did Rose blackmail you for this, or did you agree on your own?"

I laugh. "Blackmail. She used Bambi eyes." We both laugh as we think about all the times we've been influenced by those bright brown eyes.

"Oooh, Jasper and Maddie!" the girls giggle from their spot on the front steps, and I roll my eyes. Maddie knew that I liked guys, matter fact she was the more enjoyable of the Newton family and didn't hold my sexuality against me, but it still didn't stop the blush that crept up her cheeks and flame her face.

"Alright guys, what do you wanna do first?" I ask. "Movies!" they shout, and laugh loudly. I worry about the neighbors, the noise would surely get one complaint or two, and usher them inside.

* * *

**AN: ***takes cover behind couch* Oh, wait. *grabs huge bottle of Mountain Dew and goes back to hiding behind said couch*

Well, um, here's the thing about that little Edward/Jasper scene...I wasn't really sure exactly how I wanted Jazzy to react. So, I decided to keep it short and sweet. And more importantly, to the point.

That's the bad news. Time for the good news! Ahem. Jasper and Edward will be having their OWN little sleepover. It'll be the start of a beautiful friendship - and will definitely evolve into something more. Eventually.

But you'll see more of that in the next chapter. So for you who wonder, yes, Edward will be coming back. He's bringing Lake, but he's coming back.

How about this? As a little incentive to all the peoples, everyone who reviews get a preview of the next chapter! Adios mi amigos! See ya next update!

**xxDaughterOfTheGreatWolfxx**

**P.S: **Does anybody mind reading and reviewing Honesty Versus Insanity? I'm curious as to how well the story was written, and if I wasn't crazy for writing it in the first place. I got a shitload of favorites, but no reviews. :(


	5. The Best Friday Ever

**AN:** Hey hey hey peoples! What's good?

MAJOR shoutout to Erika (TigerWolfPup), who beta'd this and helped me sort out exactly what I wanted. Inside my head is a little jumbled up right now. I'm a huge screw-up, and a couple things have been happening that prove it. So it's getting a little hard to sort out all the words and events in my head.

Anyways, thank you, thank you, thank you **SO** freaking much to all my reviewers, story alerters, and favoriters. Without you guys, this story would be stupid and pointless, and I would never have made it past chapter 1. I haven't been paying much attention to you guys, and I think that should stop.

So, look for your name in the ending Author's Note! After you read, that is.

**2 weeks later:  
**Alright, so I can finally post this! Cheers, people.

**Disclaimer:** If I dress up like SM...nah, it could never work.

* * *

**Previously-**

_"Hello Jasper." she says, turning to me as we walk to the house. "How are you?"_

_"I'm fine, Maddie. And you?"_

_"Good. So, did Rose blackmail you for this, or did you agree on your own?"_

_I laugh. "Blackmail. She used Bambi eyes." We both laugh as we think about all the times we've been influenced by those bright brown eyes._

_"Oooh, Jasper and Maddie!" the girls giggle from their spot on the front steps, and I roll my eyes. Maddie knew that I liked guys, matter fact she was the more enjoyable of the Newton family and didn't hold my sexuality against me, but it still didn't stop the blush that crept up her cheeks and flame her face._

_"Alright guys, what do you wanna do first?" I ask. "Movies!" they shout, and laugh loudly. I worry about the neighbors, the noise would surely get one complaint or two, and usher them inside._

_**Now-**_

**Edward-**

The drive home was boring, and I no longer felt any euphoria-ism from driving the car. Maybe it was just because I was going somewhere, but driving home held no real joy for me, since Lake was already in the car.

When I first got it at 15 - I looked about 16 and a half at the time, and although Mom said I wasn't allowed to drive it, I think she knew I did it whenever she wasn't around - I was ecstatic.

I wouldn't let anyone touch it, not even Dad. I would put a tarp over it when it rained, even though it was in the garage, and I once threatened Alice that if I found out she and Bella had been anywhere near the car, I would burn her clothes and replace them with hand-me-downs.

That seemed to make her understand how serious I was.

The rubber tires propelled my fort of manhood - as Emmett called it - onto the little road of gravel and loose oil, and I listened a little while longer to my favorite radio station before cutting the engine and taking the key out of the ignition.

When I unlocked my front door, a sleeping Lake tucked under my arm, I was greeted with the scene of two girls making out on the sofa, leaning into one another in what looked like hot, steamy passion.

Now, to some other guys, that would be extremely hot. To me, considering one happened to be my sister, and the other was a good friend, it was gross, wrong, and I would never burn the image from my head. Ever.

"Oh. My. Fuck. Rated R!" I yell, and shield my eyes as I place Lake strategically on her fluffy dog-bed. Bella finally stops sucking Alice's face long enough to notice me and un-molds herself from my sister to stand up. "Eddie!" she cries, and jumps.

Suddenly, I'm laying on the floor, back pressed against the wooden boards.

"Ugh. I hate it when you do that." I mutter as I give her a one-armed hug, and she laughs. "And that's why I do it." she says with a wink, standing up. I chuckle, and push her a little.

She sticks her tongue out at me, then turns and saunters back to Alice, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling her up off the couch.

"Hey Ed-weird." the mini-demon greets me with a serious look on her face, and I roll my eyes.

"S'up pixie." I say with a nod. We keep our solemn expressions, me fighting to keep the echoes of laughter in my chest, until I can't hold back anymore and burst. Alice's bell-like giggle joins me, and I kiss her cheek when we finally stop.

Bella growls jokingly and grabs my wrists, pushing me away slightly. "Hands off my woman, dude." she says, kissing Alice's lips again. My demonic little sister smiles at her, then winks at me.

I roll my eyes again - I was doing that a lot tonight - and climb the stairs to my bedroom.

"Don't eat each other!" I yell down the stairs. "Fuck off!" I hear Bella reply. I smile and shake my head. That girl was out of her mind.

_It's the weekend and you have no one to hang with and nothing to do except talk to yourself and play the damn piano. Holy fuck, that's sad._

I sit in my room and just stare at the ceiling, reciting the equations for photosynthesis and cellular respiration in my head. It was easier to ignore the weekend when I did school-work.

I rewrote the 2 paragraph English paper that we had for homework, and finished my Chem homework at top speed.

With everything done, I just sat down and pulled out my laptop, clicking on the mini icon for the Rhapsody symbol; I press play on Playlist #1 and sit back to listen.

**...**

"Knock, knock." I heard someone say after what seems like an hour, and standing in the doorway was Alice. She was holding my car keys in one hand and a sandwich with a bite taken out of it in the other.

She tossed them - the keys of course, I would have killed her if she'd thrown the sandwich - at me and I caught them reflexively. Staring at them like they were an alien device, I held them up at her. "What do I need these for?"

"You need to get out more." she said, and I rolled my eyes. She was always saying that. "I mean it, Edward! Look, I've called Jasper and he said you could come over for the night-"

"You did WHAT?" I yelled, jumping up. At 5' 9'', I towered over petite little Alice, but when she scrunched her nose up like that and stared at me with those intense hazel eyes, I almost felt like she **was **taller.

"Look, Edward. Emmett is out of town with Rosalie for the weekend, and there isn't a chance in hell I'm sharing Bella with you. Now, you could go with either hanging out with James Clancy, or staying at Jasper's. What's it gonna be." she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

James Clancy was a 16 year old drop-out, and just about the stupidest kid I knew. He did meth and coke and every other drug I'd heard of, and his girlfriend Victoria was a world-class slut who tried to sleep with anyone. Seriously. Anyone.

Just ask the homeless guy at the corner.

Needless to say, after a good 5 minutes just staring at her - in which I tried to produce a staring contest and still lost to her in said contest - I was in the car, Lake curled up in the passenger seat again, driving down the road, back to the same address that had been programmed into my GPS.

I arrived within minutes.

I could see the lights on in the house. I decided to call Jasper to see if he was even there. How embarrassing would it be if I showed up at his house only for him to be somewhere else.

He picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Um, Jasper? It's me, Edward." That was smooth, man, real smooth. "Oh. Hello, Edward. What's up?" he responded.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were home." Okay, now I just sound like a complete and total idiot. Worst than an idiot. I sound like a buffoon. Wait, buffoon and idiot mean the same thing. Crap.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he sounded puzzled, which was weird. Hadn't he talked to Alice? "Um, well, my sister Alice said she spoke to you on the phone, and I figured you wouldn't mind hanging out-"

"Wait. Who's Alice?" he asked.

My eyes widened and my mouth hung open when it finally hit me. I resisted the strong urge to facepalm.

Alice hadn't talked to Jasper at all. Matter fact, I should have realized that. She claimed she called, but the number was only on my phone and I'd had it the entire time.

Great. Just fucking awesome. Three words. Fuck. My. Life.

"Um, Alice is my little sister. Younger than me by a couple years. She tricked me, see she pretended she called you and said you wanted to hang out, but you didn't and now I'm on the phone with you, and...yeah..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"Younger sister's suck sometimes, huh." he said, and I laughed when I realized he wasn't going to laugh in my face about the misunderstanding.

"Yeah. Sometimes you wanna strangle 'em, other times you wanna hug 'em tight and never let go." I was just gonna go home and kill Alice. And maybe Bella. Yeah, that seems like a good plan...

"Well, I guess I'll just leave you to finish whatever you were doing. Sorry to intrude." I started to move the phone from my ear and hang up, but them he called "Wait!" and I pressed it back against the soft flap of skin.

"Well...I'm not doing anything, and my sister is having a sleep-over with a bunch of other girls. I could use a little testosterone over here."

"Um, so you want to hang out with me?" I bit my lip, hoping the answer was yes. "Yeah." he answered. My heart leapt at his words, and I could feel it pounding against my ribcage.

"How fast can you get here?"

"Well, I'm sorta sitting outside your house." I admitted, and I hear his soft chuckle. "You don't waste any time, do you." he teases. I laugh a little and hang up.

A couple minutes later, I was standing on his front steps, nervously tugging on the collar of my shirt with one arm and holding Lake in the other. I liked Jasper. I didn't know why, considering I'd just met him only yesterday. It was weird. I shouldn't feel that instant attraction to him.

But it was there. I didn't know why, it just was.

I ring the doorbell, and I hear the thundering of his footsteps down the stairs even from behind a thick wooden door. Talk about an elephant stampede.

He pulled the door open, standing there in a Capitol's t-shirt and dark gray sweatpants, his blonde hair a mess and his wide blue eyes shining. I smiled at him. "Hello, Edward." he said, and I nodded at him as he gestured for me to come in.

His little sister Rose sniffed me out without a moments hesitation. "Edward?" she said incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out with Jasper." I answered simply. She grinned at him, and I saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Jasper was blushing? "Well, I'll leave you two to go at it- I mean, alone now." she said, and scampered off as Jasper yelled "Rose!"

He chased after her.

I chuckled. That was exactly something Alice would do to me, just for spite. And a good prank. I swear, pixies can be evil. Evil. Evil, I tell you. Lock your doors. Hide your sugar.

She came back and looked down at the Beagle in my arms. "Can Lake stay down here with me? Please?" she pleaded, giving me big brown puppy-dog eyes.

Holy crap, that needs to be banned.

I nodded and handed her over. Lake took to her immediately, licking her face and pressing her wet black nose into the girl's cheek.

"Thanks Edward!" she squealed, and I soon heard the coos and "Aww, she's so cute" that came with Lake. I swear, that dog gets more attention than a talking parrot.

"So." he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. The cerulean irises cast down, and I found myself strangely wishing he would look at me again.

"Um, we can go to my room. Unless you want to be bombarded with questions from teenage girls."

"God, no." I groaned. "I get enough of it in school."

We laughed, remembering the girls who followed me around the school like lost puppies.

As I trudged up the stairs behind him, I saw a pair of familiar blue eyes flicker up to look at me. I didn't know why I felt like I'd seen them before...

"Um, are you sure I can be here?" I asked again. I didn't want him to think he had to hang with me, if he didn't want to I wouldn't push it. Now did I want him to get in trouble for it.

"Yeah." he replied nonchalantly. "My mom's out of town for the weekend, and she doesn't care if I have friends over. She's cool with it."

"Oh." I replied, like the idiot I am. He pushed open a door painted dark green and reached over to the side wall. I heard a small click as the lights came on, and I took in the surroundings.

The curtains were long and reached the floor, the black fabric keeping all traces of light out, the moon included. The floor was made of carpet, but it had a small circle of dark red on the floor.

"Nail polish. Rose did it." he explained when he saw me stare at it questioningly.

The walls were covered in posters that read Metallica and Creed, and the ever popular Eminem and Disturbed. I nodded at his music choices, at least we had 2 of them in common.

In the corner, I saw a huge pile of fur that kept moving. I'm pretty sure there was even snoring coming from it. Blue wasn't that big, so what the-

He whistled, and my question seemed to answer itself. I saw a Golden Retriever yawn and move over a little, while the black Lab stood up and stretched. Blue growled a little but stayed where she was, still sleeping. Laying on a shelf of his bookcase was a striped Tabby cat, with a sparkly collar fastened to her neck, who stared down at me intently.

The black Lab took one look at me and growled softly, his haunches stiffening and his lips pulling back to reveal a set of white teeth. I'd like to say I didn't gulp a little, but that would be a lie.

"Down, Hansen." Jasper commanded in a stern voice. The dog - I'm guessing it's name was Hansen - sat back and just stared, tail wagging. Jasper walked over to his closet and pulled the door open. He grabbed a small white gift bag off the top shelf and handed it to me.

I peered inside. Dog treats. I gave him a questioning look. "Feed them to him." he said. "If it's food, he'll like you even more."

I nod, reaching into the bag and grabbing two treats in my hand. I lower it and wait, until his large pink tongue protrudes from his mouth and licks the treat up.

I smile, even though my hand is now covered in dog slobber. I'd say that it was disgusting, but I lived with Lake the energetic Beagle. I was used to it by now.

"The tribe has chosen to accept you. Welcome, Edward Cullen." he says mockingly in a chief like voice, and I chuckle. But it seemed true a little. Hansen was rubbing his muzzle into my hand, almost as if to ask, _Got any more treats?_

"This silly little pup here is Hansen." That beast is little? Damn. "The giant mound of Golden Retriever over there is Lion. You already know Blue. And the crazy cat up there is Sparkles."

Ah. Well, now we were all on a first name basis. I guess. Good to know.

"Pleased to meet you all." I say with a bow and Jasper laughs. It's laugh I'd like to hear a lot more often, that's for sure. His laughter soon dies down a little, and we stand there in awkward silence.

I decide to break the ice a little.

"So why do polar bears stomp as they walk?" I ask, hoping he gets the joke. His eyebrow quirks and I see the hint of a smile play at his lips. Goddamn, those lips. They were a rosy red, not like lipstick or anything, but a natural color. I liked them.

Is it wrong to say I wanted to plant one on him right then and there? Hopefully, the answer is no.

"I dunno, you gonna tell me?" he teases. I smile. "To break the ice, so what's up." I say nonchalantly, and we both sit silently for a second.

And then we look at each other, and we're both howling, laughing so hard we're holding our sides. His left hand is clutching his stomach, and I'm doubled over at the waist as we both fall backwards onto his blue and black bed.

We both wipe the tears from our eyes and then sit up and I stare stunned at the large grin on his face. It's that kind of smile that makes you think, this man is truly happy.

He sets up his iPod, which is plugged into some lime green mini-speakers. The sounds that waft through the sound system sound familiar, but I can't place them.

And then Jasper yawns and curls up on the sheets, and I almost feel like I'm intruding. But when he pulls himself closer to me, until his head is close to my thigh, I feel almost...happy.

I stand up and lean in close to Jasper's ear. "I'm gonna crash on your floor. That okay?" I ask. I'm almost scared he'll sit up and frown and say no, that I should go home.

But he smiles blissfully and says "Yeah, sure, go ahead." His speech is thick with sleep. I smile, grabbing the extra sheet from his chair, and lay down on the floor, my eyes shutting of their own accord.

I feel a small burst of heat on my right side and open my eyes to see Hansen, lying next to me. This has gotta be the best damn weekend I've ever had.

I fall asleep with a giant smile plastered to my face.

* * *

**AN: **Alright, so I'm sorry the scene I promised isn't in there. But I didn't feel like Edward and Jasper would just kiss like that. No, these 2 gotta do it in a spontaneous, yet strangely quiet way, after feeling those strange, yet interesting feelings for each other that make them want to jump one another - and yes, I sure as hell mean in the sexual way.

It just didn't feel right, just making them kiss like that. I wanna take my time with this, give them at least a chapter or 2 more before the big scene. Next update will be in...maybe a good 2 weeks more. Maybe less, if I get my life together. Like I said, some shit's been happening.

Alright, so here's the list of reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. I love getting author alerts, too. It means people care enough about my work to read all of it, and that they like my work enough that they wanna read everything I write. But more importantly, I LOVE REVEIWS! Don't forget. :)

**Reviewers: **daffy410, Lovergyul, margeofthepenguins, Thechillyvampirewolfassasin, butterflybabe23, Melbi, ThisIsAnUnimaginitivePenName, stunnaz4lyfe, nerdy fox, orangejuice166, Raeya, DreamingPoet1988, Savigny, The Scratch Man, Weave The Magic, bowsie22, Robpfan, Mireads, ItsCeCeTric, DarkOneBL, xnxdx, .x, TheRoseOfTheSouthernCoven, and my way awesome beta TigerWolfPup.

**Favoriters: **AlwaysWriteWithYourHeart, DarkOneBL, desis1234, DianaB17, genteel, ILoveRobEd, JaspersJoy01, marbletai, Melbi, nerdy fox, orangejuice166, Reading Kiwi, 01192, StrawberryToping, stunnaz4lyfe, teddey9999, Thechillyvampirewolfassasin, TheRoseOfTheSouthernCoven, tulipgirl, .x, xx SecretlyInsane xx.

**Story Alerters: **bee1979, bowsie22, butterflybabe23, charly brown XOXO, daffy410, DarkOneBL, DianaB17, DreamingPoet1988, , emily1hotfriend, evil-sami-poo, furious m, GetLostAndThenGetFound, Hot4Chuck, ItsCeCeTric, JaspersJoy01, kayjm88, lillypop123, margeofthepenguins, Melbi, metle, Mireads, mrsbeas, msthoma3, nerdy fox, Raeya, Robpfan, roswell lover11, shamrocker531, sprazinko, teddey9999, The Scratch Man, TheRoseOfTheSouthernCoven, ThisIsAnUnimaginitivePenName, tinnerz, Weave The Magic, .x, xnxdx, XxgawjussemokidxX, yay4fiction.

Thanks a bunch to everybody. If I missed you or spelled your username wrong, I'm sorry. PM me and I'll be sure to add you to the list or correct it. See ya next update people. REVIEWERS GET A FREE PREVIEW! And I promise, this time it will ACTUALLY BE in the chapter. Pinkie promise. Swear it.

Bye bye.

**xxDaughterOfTheGreatWolfxx**


	6. And Then It All Went Downhill

**AN: **Oh. My. Fuck. I MADE IT TO CHAPTER 6! Yeah, I know, most people would be exclaiming like that because of passing the 50 or 100 review mark - which has happened, so...CELEBRATION! :D It's pretty strange how this story turned out, though.

I mean, before I thought I would make Jasper cynical and Edward a spoiled, whiny little bitch.

But the story kind of wrote itself. Before I knew it, Jasper was a blonde with a unknown secret that hasn't needed to come up before now and has had a almost life-long crush on the school quarterback and Edward was a kind, popular and respected football player who has a bit of a crush on the school outcast. Talk about crazy.

And who said stories don't take on a life of their own...

**2 weeks later: **Alright, sorry this took so long. This chapter was a bitch I had to drag out kicking and screaming. They're real fighters, these chapters.

Thanks to TigerWolfPup for beta-ing this chapter. I couldn't have gotten this done without you. Literally. You forced the chapter to stop hiding under the couch.

**Disclaimer: **If I won $15,000 dollars in the lottery, could I buy Twilight? No? ...damn.

**Warnings: **For the record, in case no one knew, this contains male/male. So no one complain to me OR PM ME ***cough YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE cough*** about how the summary was misleading and they didn't know this was a Edward/Jasper slash. I mean, honestly, it's right there. In black script. Read the fine print before you start clicking on random things.

* * *

**Previously-**

_And then Jasper yawns and curls up on the sheets, and I almost feel like I'm intruding. But when he pulls himself closer to me, until his head is close to my thigh, I feel almost...happy._

_I stand up and lean in close to Jasper's ear. "I'm gonna crash on your floor. That okay?" I ask. I'm almost scared he'll sit up and frown and say no, that I should go home._

_But he smiles blissfully and says "Yeah, sure, go ahead." His speech is thick with sleep. I smile, grabbing the extra sheet from his chair, and lay down on the floor, my eyes shutting of their own accord._

_I feel a small burst of heat on my right side and open my eyes to see Hansen, lying next to me. This has gotta be the best damn weekend I've ever had._

_I fall asleep with a giant smile plastered to my face._

_**Now-**_

**Jasper-**

I woke up with a yawn, surprised that the hanging dark blue digital clock read 7:46. In the morning. You gotta be kidding me.

I'd had the best dream too. It involved Edward Cullen - no surprises there - and he was spending the night at my house, and we'd actually had a good time. Damn. Whoever said you can achieve anything you set your mind too never tried to stop crushing on Edward Anthony Cullen.

I heard a little groan from the floor, and looked down to see the source of the noise. My heart accelerated so fast, I thought it was going to speed it's way out of my chest.

Edward Cullen was on my floor. Edward Cullen was laying on my floor, in my room. Edward Anthony fucking Cullen was laying on my floor, in my room, with my dog next to him.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

_Where's that confidence you had in your dream?_, my inner voice asked; he was a sarcastic little fucker. I think I'm gonna call him Sarge.

I mentally told Sarge to shut it.

"Ugh. What time is it?" he mutters to himself. He pulls his hands up to his eyes and rubs them with his fists. Hansen growls throatily from his place beside Edward and, to my surprise, Edward looks down and pats him on the head.

He yawns, his mouth forming an stretched out 'o', and stretches his arms up. His bronze hair is tousled, which in my opinion is a sexy look. His shirt is tight around him, showing off the lean muscles and flat abs that I was sure every girl in school longed to see.

I was a lucky bastard.

"Hey Jasper." he says when he turns to see me sitting in the bed; he smiles, a slow one that takes my breath away, and glances at the clock.

"Fuck." he curses, and my heart dips in my chest. He looks at me again, and I feel the tears start to well in my eyes. He didn't want to be here. He regretted staying with me.

"I got football practice in about 2 hours." he mutters to himself. I watch him stand up - the muscles flex, and I feel my manhood start to harden. He twists his torso back and forth, giving me a perfect view of his ass, and my dick jumps up and down in joy.

I gotta get rid of this.

_Mom kissing her boyfriend. _Not good enough.

_Lauren Mallory trying to kiss me. _Damn it, STILL not working.

_My sister kissing Mike Newton. _My dick pouts and deflates, but not before calling me a cock-blocking pussy. Oh, yes, my dick is mad at me. He's such a...dick.

"I gotta go to football practice soon. Would you like to come with me?" he says in one long breath, and I can literally see the cogs in his brain turning, trying to decipher the look of surprise on my face.

"Yeah, sure." I say breathlessly.

"Great." he smiles at me, and I give a shy grin back. _Wait. _Wasn't Mike at football practice? Shit. But I also want to be with Edward. Aw, this is just so fucked up.

Whoever said life wasn't fair knew exactly what the fuck they were talking about.

"Um, Jasper?" I heard his muffled voice coming from inside my closet. When did he go in there? Eh, whatever. "Yeah?" I call back. He straightens up and points to the small bundle of crimson on the floor.

Shit.

Edward picked up the red leather boxing gloves and held them out. "You box?" he asked, obviously surprised. I nodded and reached a hand out for them. He tossed them to me, and I grabbed the string that connected them, setting them on my bed before sitting on the floor next to him.

"Why do you let Newton and those idiots mess with you? You could have taught them their lesson a while ago." I sighed and shook my head. "I just can't. It reminds me too much of something." I said, squeezing my eyes shut.

I didn't want to think about this. Not now. Not here. I felt his hand touch my shoulder, and those emerald eyes were filled with concern.

"Jasper," he whispered. "What happened?" I shook my head and pulled my shoulder from his grasp. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

His eyebrows knit together, and he opened his mouth to argue.

"Jas-"

"Drop it, Edward. I mean it."

I turned away, but not before looking straight at him. His eyes show unexpressed concern, and something I didn't wanted to see - curiosity. He wouldn't stop until he got the answer.

Something I was not willing to tell. Something I would _never _tell.

"Alright." he said, and I whipped my head around to stare at him. I had been bracing myself for the dreaded "Why won't you tell me?", or "What is it that's so bad?", but instead it was a simple word. Alright.

The word filled me with relief, knowing he was respecting my personal space. His eyes met mine - big, fierce grass green staring into natural, boring sky blue.

"But if you ever want to talk about it..." he hesitated, then scooted closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't turn, but closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. Like the best fucking cologne I'd ever smelled. Like pine trees and honey and smoke and all the good smells I liked. "I'm here for you."

The gesture itself was enough to almost make me want to kiss him right then and there. _Now's not the time or place, Jasper. Remember who he is._

Sarge was right. Now wasn't the time or place to be jumping Edward Cullen. Must remember to do that later.

"Hey, can I take a shower in your bathroom?" he said. My mouth hit the floor as I twisted and stared up at him, bare-chested, shirt dangling from his hand. I nodded mutely, not able to form any words. Edward Cullen. Naked. In my shower.

Words. Do. Not. Compute.

"Er, thanks." he says, giving me a questioning look. "Just a little question, but is your shower loud?" Another mute nod. He walks over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. A second later, the shower is running; my shower was so loud, you couldn't hear shit coming from it or anything trying to get in it. And the dirty fantasies just keep coming.

_Edward, naked with beads of water running down his chest. The water travels lower and lower, glistening on his stomach and tight abs, dripping on his lean muscles. And then-_

A large thump from my door causes me to jump. I look down at my uncomfortable hard on, sigh as I adjust myself, and move to open the door. Hansen is bounding behind me excitedly, a little too awake for almost 8 in the morning.

Mornings were a bitch.

I opened the door to reveal a grumpy Maddie, holding onto Lake, who was wagging her tail so hard I thought she was gonna reach lift-off.

"Here." she said, and I nearly laugh at her disgruntled expression. Maddie, like me, hated mornings. She was more of a night person. I reached out and cradled the little thing with one arm, shutting the door behind me.

I set Lake on the floor and she shoots off like a rocket, barking and yipping and sniffing at anything and everything. She trips more than once over some random piece of crap on the floor, but other than that she's busy.

She stay close to Blue's side, like they'd been best friends for years. Sparkles is still sleeping on my book-shelf, and Lion is growling at Hansen.

All is right in the world.

Edward steps out the bathroom, wearing a fluffy white towel around his waist and whistling "Here Comes the Sun" by the Beetles. Huh. Someone who enjoys the classics.

"You got any clothes I could borrow?"

I blinked, realizing I had been staring at his chest. And what a nice chest it was. Pale skin was stretched over the firm muscles, and his abs glistened faintly from the shine of the water.

"Um, yeah." I stuttered. "3rd drawer." I gestured to my dresser. He nods and walks over to it, opening drawers and pulling out jeans and sweatpants and t-shirts.

He holds up a pair of dark gray sweats and a white t-shirt. "You mind?"

I shake my head.

He walks back into the bathroom, the towel slipping lower until they rest on his hips. Damn it, he was doing this to me on purpose-

"Um, Jasper? Are you sure you want to go with me? It'll be pretty boring, and you'll be sitting outside for at least 2 hours. I don't want you to think you have to-"

"Edward?"

"Yes Jasper?"

"Please shut up."

He grinned at me. "Yes, Jasper." He turned and went back into the bathroom, and I started getting dressed. I had a feeling that I would be happy wherever Edward was.

I tugged on a red t-shirt, and yanked on a pair of jeans. My hair was a mess anyway, whatever wind blew would just make it messier.

He walked back out just as I was pulling socks on. "Thanks for the clothes. I'd go in the ones I wore, but Coach will make me run suicides if I show up in a shirt and jeans." he sighed.

"It's fine. You can pay me back by buying me breakfast." I joked. He grinned at me. "Where'd you wanna go?" Wait, he would actually buy me breakfast?

"Edward, you know I was just kidding."

"Yeah, but I'm not. We both need the food, and I want to pay for you. So where do you wanna go?" I raised an eyebrow at him and in total seriousness said, "Chipotle."

He nodded, keeping his expression solemn, and grabbed the keys to his car out of his jeans pocket. "We shall go, we shall eat, we shall conquer."

"Isn't it we shall divide and conquer?"

"Yeah, but 2 generals is better than one. Besides, who said anything about dividing?" he smirked at me, opening the wooden door. I chuckled at him and grabbed the tiny silver bell on the top shelf of my bookcase.

I rang it, and every animal perked up instantly. They rushed for the door and squeezed through, and I laughed at the shock that was written all over Edward's face. "I think Lake went with them." he said.

I nodded, and began to walk downstairs with him following behind me. We heard screams and shouts, and a familiar "Hansen! Get off!". I laughed and ran down the steps to find all 4 dogs playing with the girls.

And a particularly disgruntled Maddie with a Hansen sitting on her. "Hansen!" she shouted, but the furry black pup just looked at her and began licking her face.

She giggled, and went back to trying to push him off. I whistled, and he bounded towards me. "Down, boy." I warned. He complied, sitting by my feet. Maddie sighed and sat up, wiping the unmistakable gleam of dog slobber off her cheeks.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Hi Jasper. Hello, Edward."

He nodded, but didn't speak; his smile didn't seem to reach his eyes. I quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Well, we're about to leave. Rose, don't forget to feed them." I pointed at our pets and Lake.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Jazz. I'm not 6. I think I know to feed 3 giants and a crazy cat. Oh, and an energizer bunny while I'm at it." Edward shook his head, an amused smile playing at the corners of his lips. "That's mini-energizer bunny, you mean. My sister works her influence well."

"Wait. You're sister wouldn't happen to have dark spiky hair and look like a tornado when she moves, does she?"

"I take it you know her?"

"Psh, Alice Cullen. Who doesn't know her? Her wrath is legendary. Her threats are feared. Her grace in my ballet class is unchallenged. She's what ever girl wants to be." Rose sighed.

He shook his head. "May God save us all." I laughed and waved goodbye to the girls. Edward pulled me out the door so quickly I wasn't able to pet Hansen before the door shut.

Ah well. I'll see him later. I got in the passenger side of his shiny Lamborghini and looked out the window, watching the road speed by as he pulled off down the street.

In a matter of seconds - god_damn _his car is fast! - we were sitting in the parking lot of Chipotle Mexican Grill. His stomach growled loudly and I smiled as he pretended to collapse on the dash board.

"Must. Eat. Can't. Go on." he gasped. I was laughing at him, and then he climbed out the car. "Come on." he groaned, rubbing his stomach. "I need food. I'm a growing boy."

I shook my head. "You're not a boy. You're a machine." He winked at me. "That I am. But my point is, I need food. To the grill!" he cried and ran forward.

"Edward!" I called, laughing as I ran to keep up with him. We walked in to find the place packed, and a group of people sitting at a table. They didn't look at us.

"I'll go wait in line. You wanna hold our seats?" he asked. I nodded, and plopped down into the wooden chair. He walked away and went to go stand in line. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I felt relaxed. I guess running is good sometimes after all.

"Well, well. Jasper Whitlock. What a surprise."

My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see the face of the one person I'd never wanted to face ever again.

_No. Please, please no._

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so I'm sorry this chapter was a little late. Like I said, this was a bitch I had to drag out kicking and screaming. The cliffy was sorta necessary, since I've never left you guys hanging like that before. But the cliff hangers are a rite of passage! Please don't kill me.

All credit for the "Please shut up" joke goes to isakassees. I got it from her story This Is Not My Life, which by the way is an AWESOME Bella/Edward fic. For the record, you guys should totally read it. Be warned however, it is not for the faint of heart.

ANYWAY! I may or may not be starting a new story in addition to this one. It shall be an Jacob/OC story. Still not sure if I'm starting it or not. But, in other news, WE HAVE HIT THE 50 REVIEW MARK! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

**Reviewers of Last Chapter:** daffy410, DarkOneBL, Raeya, Melbi, xkeepingthemoonx, Xavier Willow, margeofthepenguins, Robpfan, Yamipunky, Kar3 B3ar

Thanks for all the reviews guys! So, with this chapter said and done, I bid you adieu. REVIEWERS GET A CHAPTER PREVIEW!

**xx-Cal-xx**

**CHAPTER QUESTION: WHO DO YOU THINK THE MYSTERY PERSON IS?****  
**


	7. Pain and Bliss

**AN: **You guys are SERIOUSLY the BEST freaking reviewers ever. This story would be a total waste without you guys. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and if you reviewed last chapter, look for your name in the ending Author's Note.

Major thanks to TigerWolfPup for beta-ing this and helping me drag this chapter out from it's hiding place. Never could have gotten this done without you. Love ya babe. ;)

Let's see who that mystery person is, shall we? ;) Kuddos to Kar3 B3ar for guessing who it was. :D

**Disclaimer: **If I dress as Stephanie Meyer on Halloween, would I own Twilight? No? ...damn you.

**Warnings: **Chapter contains vulgar language (which equals major swearing) and derogatory names. Please don't flame me slash PM me about how there should be less cursing or whatnot in this fic. I don't tell you what to write, you don't tell me what to write.

* * *

**Previously-**

_"I'll go wait in line. You wanna hold our seats?" he asked. I nodded, and plopped down into the wooden chair. He walked away and went to go stand in line. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I felt relaxed. I guess running is good sometimes after all._

_"Well, well. Jasper Whitlock. What a surprise."_

_My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see the face of the one person I'd never wanted to face ever again._

_No. Please, please no._

_**Now-**_

**Edward-**

I stood in line behind a pack of teenage girls, maybe 14 or 15 years, who were like a fucking pack of hyena's. Every few minutes they would turn, stare for a little, turn back around, and then giggle uncontrollably.

I mean, seriously, who brought the laughing gas?

Turn. Stare. Turn. Giggle. Repeat.

By the 5th time, I was ready to cut a bitch. _Don't lose your temper, don't lose your temper, _I chanted in my head. Now would not be a great time to do that.

I turned my head to look at Jasper and saw him surrounded by a group of people. A blonde man with short hair was smiling at him, earning himself a permanent place on my shit list.

Jasper face was the epitome was pure fear. The man still had a smile plastered to his face, but this time he snapped his fingers, though the noise was buried in talk and chairs scraping and the other sounds that go with being inside Chipotle.

Two men grabbed him from his seat and hoisted him up, dragging him out the door quicker than anyone could notice, their Adidas sandals shuffling quietly on the floor.

One had dark skin, with black hair that was done in dreadlocks; his shirt was ripped at the side, and his jean were missing a pant-leg. The other had dirty blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and wore only a red t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

I knew immediately from the dark burn mark on his arm who he was. James Clancy, drug user extraordinaire.

Standing there, plain as day, was Victoria. Her fiery red hair flounced behind her as she trailed after them in a too short mini-skirt and tube top with no bra, her world-class slut outfit.

Another girl, with shoulder length silvery blonde hair, stood next to the other blonde man; she had on a modest brown t-shirt and dark tights.

The mans' arm was wrapped around a girl with chin-length black hair and a petite figure, wearing a black dress that stopped mid-thigh.

He put an arm around the blonde girl and walked out. He took Jasper. He took my Jasper.

_WHOA buddy! YOUR Jasper?_

Fuck yeah, MY Jasper.

I didn't have time to debate this with my inner-self or whatever they call it. He was in trouble._  
_

I followed after them.

James and the other man were dragging Jasper forward, clutching his shirt to keep him from falling. Victoria was following behind him closely, why I didn't know. The other man and the 2 girls trailed behind, where he kept whispering in the girl with the black hair's ear.

They rounded the corner into a closed alley, and he snapped his fingers again. This time the sound was loud, and it echoed off the brick walls. They threw Jasper down onto the ground.

He clutched his mid-section and crawled into the corner, between the alley wall and a large green dumpster. "Get the fuck up, you little cunt." the blonde snapped.

Jasper started shaking. The man began to step forward. And in that second I stepped out from behind that wall and grabbed the convenient beer bottle that had been laying on it's side next to me.

I brought it down against the stone with an echoing smash.

Glass splintered everywhere, but not near enough to the fucking kidnappers who had dared to touch Jasper. Disappointment and anger seared through me, anger pumping the adrenaline into my veins.

Every head turned to look at me, including Jasper's. He whimpered, and curled himself into a ball. I stepped forward, closer to him. Mom had made me take years of karate - though at the time I complained that I didn't need it - so I was ready for whatever they would throw at me.

The blonde smirked.

"I'm sure at the time you thought that was a good idea, but right now I'm pretty sure it was plain stupidity. So, I'll give you a free pass this time. Turn around and leave, forget what you saw here, and I might not come after you at all."

My mouth dropped. Who the fuck was this guy?

"That's Edward Cullen. You know, son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen? He's that rich doctor that works at the hospital and stuff, and she's the interior designer who-"

"Enough, Victoria." he spoke, and she fell silent.

"So. Edward Cullen. What are you doing getting your hands dirty with trash like this?" he nudged a finger at Jasper. I saw the dark-skinned one take a step towards him, and the blonde turned to look at him.

"No, Laurent."

"But Riley-" Riley?

"Are you arguing with me?" Laurent's mouth opened and closed before he fell silent as well. Riley turned to look at me again.

"I might as well introduce you, since this is the last thing you'll be seeing. This is James and Victoria-" he nodded towards them, "Laurent-" he pointed to the dark skinned man with black dreads, "this is Irina-" he shook the girl with blonde hair a little, "and my girl Bree." he gestured to the girl with black hair.

"Now, time for the pretty boy to leave. Wouldn't want mommy and daddy to worry, now would we?" he said with a nod. I snarled at him, and saw everyone except for him jump.

"Me and Jasper have some unfinished business." he said, smiling at Jasper. He cracked his knuckles. But what really did it was when he rubbed the area over his dick, and that was when I hit my breaking point.

He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to hurt my Jasper. _Over my dead body, motherfucker._

I was seeing red. "You keep your fucking hands off of him." I growled.

He smirked. "Or what? You're gonna have mommy and daddy use their money to throw me in jail?" Oh, so this one's a cocky motherfucker? Even better. The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Jasper was still in the corner by the dumpster, shaking and whimpering. I hated to see him like this. Whatever these assholes did to him, it wasn't good.

I was gonna kill someone pretty damn soon.

"Look, Cullen," he sneered. "Jasper is our bitch. Ours. More specifically, mine. He does what I want, when I want it. If I want him to kill someone and then suck 'em dry, he'll do it. That's how shit works."

"No. He isn't. He's mine. And I don't share."

"Fine. How about a little battle then? Winner keeps the bitch." he cast a glance in Jasper's direction and smirked evilly. Jasper was whimpering louder and rocking back and forth. He sounded like a wounded dog.

This guy was gonna pay.

"One on one. Me and you." He stuck a hand out, closer to me now than before. I grasped it firmly and squeezed as I pumped my arm up and down.

"Deal."

He moved over, and everyone else followed his lead. Irina walked quickly to Laurent, who murmured something in her ear. She kissed his cheek.

I rushed over to Jasper and picked him bridal-style, wrapping a hand around his legs and one on his waist. He didn't even seem to be registering what was happening. I was about to run out of the alley, but was stopped by a hand. I looked back, glaring at Riley.

"6 o'clock, Cullen. If you're not there, his ass is mine." he eyed Jasper hungrily and I knew I wasn't giving him to him for shit. Even if I lost. There was no fucking way Jasper was going back with those idiots.

I ran my fastest, not stopping 'til we reached the car.

**~O~**

I closed the driver door, my heart beating fast as I listened to my own breath as it came shallow and weak. No. Not mine. Jasper's. He was in pain, that much I was sure of. I touched a hand to his forehead and he jerked away from my touch.

I feel it's selfish to say that it almost killed me when he did that.

I dialed the only number I could think of at the moment. The ringing tone sounded in my ear until I heard heavy breathing and a deep voice.

_"Yeah?"_

"Emmett. I don't have time to explain. I just need your help."

_"Alright. Whaddya need?"_

"Meet me at my house. And hurry."

_"'Kay."_

The line went dead and I tossed the phone in the backseat impatiently_._ Jasper was lying in the passenger seat, still and quiet. I wanted him to talk. I wanted him to laugh. Hell, I would have been happy to see him even cry at this point.

I wanted some kind of reaction. Anything.

Silence.

Silence.

Cold. Empty. Dead silence.

I shook my head and pulled out of the parking lot, fighting back every instinct I had to rip myself from this seat and beat the pulp out of that fucker.

Riley. How bad had he hurt my Jasper? How much pain had he forced him to endure?

I growled, the war to keep my temper in check being fought halfheartedly. If there was anyway other than fighting to kill that little prick, I would do it.

Guess football practice isn't an option anymore.

**~O~**

"Edward?" I heard him ask about 15 minutes later, when we finally reached my house. The sound of his voice was heaven to my ears, and I felt my heart ache to hear it.

Well. No denying shit now. I liked Jasper Whitlock. Really liked him.

"Yeah?" I answered as I put the car in park and turned the engine off. I swiveled my head to look at him, and found his face extremely close to mine.

Deep, beautiful sapphire blue stared back at me. His cheeks were slightly pink, and his pale red lips were inches away from mine, teasing me with the proximity.

I wanted him. I wanted to kiss him. So fucking bad it should have been illegal.

But how did I know Jasper would want me too? I didn't. I didn't have a clue. Best to wait this one out first. "Uh, I just wanted to thank you for...earlier today." he stammered.

He flushed red, and just when I thought he couldn't get cuter.

"It was no problem, Jasper." I told him, and he frowned, turning his head to look out the windshield. What did I do? Did I say something wrong? Did I have something on me?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just...you've heard Rose call me Jazz. Yet you continue to call me Jasper. Why?"

It was my turn to blush. I hadn't thought he could care so much about my not calling him by a nickname. "Jazz seemed like a nickname that only family or close friends would call you. I didn't want to assume that I was in that category."

His frown deepened. "But you are. A close friend, I mean. Even though I don't know much about you, I think we could be good friends. That is if you would want to be." He looked at me quickly.

I nodded, smiling. "I'd like that."

He exhaled in relief. "Good." His cobalt irises stared at me. You could tell a lot about a person by their eyes, my grandmother used to tell me. Jasper's were full of love and warmth, and something else: pain.

I would only focus on the love and warmth for now.

He fidgeted in his seat and took a breath. Something was wrong. "Problem?" I asked, not expecting him to lean close to me again, those lips inches from mine again.

"Just one." he breathed. "What would that be?" I asked, whispering for some unknown reason. "That I'm not doing this." he murmured.

And then his lips were on mine.

* * *

**AN: **Okay! So who saw that coming? Action and the kiss in one chapter. What'd ya think? Opinions are much appreciated. Opinions are usually given to me in the form of reviews. So please review.

I think I'm just gonna go with I'll be updating every Sunday after 2 weeks. Because so far, that's what been happening. Anyways, this chapter was kinda hard to pull together since it kept hiding from me. My muse slapped me in the face 3 times, demanding that I find the chapter.

**Reviewers of Last Chapter: **Mireads, RockinThatAfroPic, Kar3 B3ar, DreamingPoet1988, unicorn55, DarkOneBL, Melbi, Raeya, Robpfan, TheRoseOfTheSouth, Savigny, mistyhaze420

Reviewers get a chapter preview! Review please. :)

**xx-Cal-xx**


	8. Confronting the Memories and Old Enemies

**AN: **Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters for being so awesome. Without any of you, the story would be a dud. I am totally happy that you guys liked last chapter.

Having Riley in charge instead of James was a new one, I think. But I feel like having James as the leader is something that has already been said and done. I wanted to try something new. OH! And now we get to see The Pack. But I refuse to make them the bad guys. So you can guess whose side they're on.

Major love goes to TigerWolfPup, for beta-ing this chapter and not smacking me upside the head whenever I talked about killing off a certain character. Eh, you'll find out later in the chapter...

And I'm sad to say it, but you're also gonna discover why Jasper is so afraid of Riley. No, not Victoria or James or Laurent. Riley. Sadly, what happened to him is very sad. And bad. And makes you want to hunt Riley down and kill him. Or maybe that's just me...

Look for your name in the ending Author's Note if you reviewed last chapter.

**Thursday Night:  
**Sorry for being late. There was something wrong with the editing option on FanFic. But now I can post it! Cheers.

**Disclaimer: **You all know I don't own Twilight. It's common knowledge. I didn't write Twilight, I simply went out and bought it like the rest of the world. Call me crazy.

**Warning: **Dark themes. And the usual: this is a guy-slash-guy fic. You people know the drill.

* * *

**Previously-**

_He fidgeted in his seat and took a breath. Something was wrong. "Problem?" I asked, not expecting him to lean close to me again, those lips inches from mine again._

_"Just one." he breathed. "What would that be?" I asked, whispering for some unknown reason. "That I'm not doing this." he murmured._

_And then his lips were on mine._

_**Now-**  
_

**Jasper-**

My grandmother once told me that you should always reach for what you want. I took that lesson to heart the second I made up my mind about what I wanted to do.

I wanted to kiss Edward.

After everything I'd gone through, I needed to stop waiting for others' to come up and just take it. I had always been afraid to reach for the forbidden fruit. Now I wanted to take my first bite.

I shifted in the seat a little. I was uneasy about this. If he rejected me, I would walk away. As simple as that. No contact, no passing in the halls, no nothing. Edward Cullen would no longer be a crush, nor any part of my shitty life.

The question was, was I willing to risk it.

But what if he accepted me? The possibilities were endless.

I took in a deep breath. Breathe. Edward turned to look at me. "Problem?" he asked. I leaned in close, preparing myself. I was afraid. Afraid of the risks I was taking. Afraid of how much his rejection would sting. That was natural. Right?

_Hurry up and get it over with._

I can't do this.

_You can._

I can't do this.

_You better._

I can't do this.

_You never know when you'll get another opportunity._

My inner monologue was right. I didn't know when the next chance to kiss him would be. What with Riley- _don't think about it_ -and his gang after me again, I might not even get to see Edward again.

_Don't think that way. He offered to fight for you. He WILL win. Have a little faith._

I steeled my nerves and looked straight at those beautiful green eyes. "Just one." I murmured, getting ready. "What would that be?" he whispered.

_Fucking kiss him already! _"That I'm not doing this."

I closed the gap between us as my lips smashed into his. They seemed to fuse together, molding in just the right places. I groaned when my tongue came in contact with his, savoring the taste of strawberry on his lips.

I knew I would have to come up for air soon. We both would. But then he pressed his mouth harder onto mine, and I realized breathing was overrated.

Really, really fucking overrated.

His tongue was doing wonderful things to mine, and I didn't want to stop anytime soon. But I felt him try to inhale and I knew even if I was unwilling to breathe, _he _still needed to.

I pulled back gently. His supposed-to-be calm breathing was rough and irregular. His normally pink lips looked red and swollen. His eyes were searching mine for I guess some sort of answer.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Rejected. Shit. I reached for the door handle and was about to pull it when a hand reached out and touched mine. Edward. I looked up.

"For what?" he asked, but I was more focused on the fact that I was touching him. His hand reached up and his thumb swiped against my cheek. He smiled. "Jasper, I've liked you since the day I first stopped Newton from hitting you. I don't know why, but I felt this instant attraction to you..."

I swear my heart should have stopped beating that very second. Actually, I think it did. But the amount of adrenaline pumping through my veins was enough to restart it.

Our moment was interrupted by the sound of a roaring engine. A few seconds later, a black pick-up truck pulled up next to Edward's shiny yellow Lamborghini.

"Edward!" I heard the guy yell as he got out of the truck. He was at least '6"2, with curly brown hair and muscles any guy would dream about. And sell their soul for. Or do both. You never know.

Edward got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. I saw him walk over and open my door for me, grabbing my hand as he pulled me out. "Emmett, meet Jasper. Jasper, this is my best-friend. Emmett McCarty."

Emmett looked at me curiously. I saw his dark brown eyes widen when he glanced down to see Edward still holding my hand. Edward looked down at our intertwined fingers nonchalantly and shrugged. "I like him. What can I say."

And with that said, he proceeded to pull me with him into his house.

I heard Emmett following close behind us, stomping his way in and bumping into walls. "Edward. Why did I have to get over here so quick. I mean, you know what Coach will do to us if we're late to practice?"

Edward smiled at me, almost apologetically. I frowned at him, confused. What was he sorry for? And then he pushed open a door that led to their living room.

"EDWARD!" I heard the loud squeal that made me cover my eardrums. In a flash, the source of noise was one top of him. Or rather, clutching onto him. She had dark, spiky hair and was so tiny I could have almost missed her.

Kidding. She was almost normal sized.

The pixie jumped down off of Edward and turned. She had short black hair, shiny yet it didn't look greasy. Her little nose scrunched up as she stared at me from under long lashes. She had hazel eyes the size of saucers. Her high-pitched voice came out in a melodic tune.

"Hi. I'm Alice. I was just wondering, has my brother kissed you yet? Or maybe you two did the dirty. You know, got it in? Did it? Got 'er done? Had fun in the sack? Tell me when to stop. Went at it like bunnies with-"

Her mouth was covered with a hand. The hand was connected to a petite brunette, with big brown eyes and long, mahogany colored hair. That was color you couldn't get out of a bottle. Neither was Edward's.

"Sorry. Alice has a habit of being blunt and more hyperactive than usual when it comes to meeting new people. I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella. And you must be Jasper." I nodded. She smiled at me. "I'd shake your hand, but trust me, you do _not _want me to let go of this one."

For emphasis she wrapped an arm around the little devil and picked her up. Wow. Beautiful and strong. If I was straight, I would totally love this girl.

She uncovered Alice's mouth for a minute to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Bella, put me do-" Her hand covered the pixie's mouth again. "C'mon Ali. Upstairs we go." She shifted Alice to her back and ran up the stairs with her.

Alice squealed the entire time.

Edward motioned me to sit down. I sat. He smiled at me again. "I'll be right back." He walked off to the side to talk to Emmett. They were conversing in low tones. Emmett nodded and he walked back over to me.

"So, um, Jasper. I need you to tell me something." he began, staring at me. I nodded slowly. "How many people does Riley have to back him up?"

I closed my eyes to remember all the names, leaving out the 2 that made my heart hurt. _James, Victoria, Laurent, Irina, Bree, Amun, Kebi..._

I ticked off all the names as I said them in my head. I looked back up at Emmett. "13." I whispered. His eyebrows furrowed. He nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

He dialed a number and connected the phone to his ear. He walked out the room. The couch dipped next to me. Edward. I turned to look at him.

"It's gonna be okay, Jaz. I promise." His thumb stroked my cheek, and I leaned into his touch. His other hand pulled me closer, and my head ended up in his lap.

"Go to sleep, Jasper. Everything will be fine. I promise." I let my eyes close. And I drifted off into much needed slumber.

* * *

I woke up to see Edward asleep next to me, my head resting on his chest. Arms were wrapped around me. His light snoring fanned sweet breath across my face. It smelled like chocolate and cherries. Yum.

I sat up slowly, before I felt Edward shift and pull me close. He smiled in his sleep. I gently kissed his lips. Eyelids opened to reveal bright green eyes staring at me. I kissed his neck as I moved back to my sleeping spot.

"I wish I could wake up like this everyday." I heard him mumble. It was my turn to smile. He picked up an arm to glance at his watch and then groaned.

I took a look at it. 5:39. Almost 6. Shit. Riley.

My body began to tremble of its own accord. I felt Edward place his hands on my chin and lift it to look at him. "Jaz? You alright?" I nodded, unable to stop shaking.

Edward wrapped his arms around me tighter and squeezed. He held me. I stopped shaking. Edward would have felt it. But he continued to hold me.

After a few minutes, he kissed the top of my head. His gaze was level with mine as he spoke. "Jasper, I think you should stay here-"

"No. I'm going. I can't be afraid of them anymore."

He nodded, and in countless minutes we were in his car. He called Emmett, but I drifted off. I started thinking about what had happened the last time I got close to someone.

_It was your fault._

...

_"Stop!" I yelled. Tears streamed down my face. He let her go and she fell to the floor, not moving. Riley stared at the badly beaten girl in front of him. Steel gray eyes examined the damage that had been done before he gave me a twisted smile._

_"You know what I want, Jasper. You do as I say. Or I make your pretty little friend not so pretty anymore." His evil smirk was back. He walked over and yanked me up the hair. _

_"Choose." He turned my head. Through the blur of my tears, I could see Charlotte. Her red hair was everywhere on the floor, but I wasn't sure what was her hair and what was blood. Her small frame laid there. Motionless. I was afraid to say dead. She couldn't be. Please, please. Don't be dead.  
_

_I couldn't see her face. It was probably black and blue at this point. Where was Peter? In the other room. I could hear him pounding on the walls. He wanted Charlotte. He was just as much of a weak point for me as her. Riley would kill them both if I refused. _

_I couldn't let them die._

_"Please..." I pleaded. He swiveled my head up to look at him. His hold on my hair tightened. I was so sure he had yanked out some clumps. _

_"Choose." he growled again. My heart beat fast. What choice did I have? "Me. I'll do as you say." I choked out. He smiled at me. It was sadistic. It was cruel. _

_I hated him. _

_I'd just agreed to be his bitch._

_..._

I whimpered as I recalled the memory. It was all my fault. Every fucking thing. I'd done that shit for 2 fucking years. My mom thought I was at Band Camp. Instead I'd been forced to run around with Riley's gang, otherwise known as the Cold Ones, and do whatever he wanted.

"-ight. Just make sure this plan works. And Em? Make sure the have their guns too." I turned to look at Edward. He was just getting off the phone with Emmett.

We pulled into the parking lot of Chipotle, then circled around the back.

We sat in front of the same alley Riley had cornered me in earlier today. Emmett's black pick-up was there too. Along with a dark green SUV, and a Jeep.

I could hear noise coming from inside the other trucks, but I decided to ignore it. Already have one thing on my mind. Don't need two.

Emmett got out, as did Edward. He looked at down at me. I held out a hand and he pulled me up with him. Emmett nodded to me, then began talking with Edward.

"The Pack are all stuffed inside those trucks. Sam brought Leah with him. I told him that wasn't such a good idea, but-"

"No, it's fine." Edward argued. "We need a guard dog around. If things go bad, Leah would be a good threat to them. I'm sure they have guns, though."

"So do we." Emmett said. Edward nodded. They stood there in uncomfortable silence. The sound of breaking glass turned our attention to the alley.

Out from the shadows stepped Riley. Behind him was James and Laurent. I heard the slam of car doors. The people from the trucks must have gotten out. I was too focused on Riley to look at them though.

His light blonde hair was dirty. I could tell from how dark it was. He was wearing a black t-shirt that spelled out the word 'cold' in big, red letters. His faded blue jeans had a dirt patch on the knee. His red sneakers had white fuzz on them. Another 13 guys lingered in the alley with him.

Of course. Riley was the leader. What he said went. I didn't understand why he brought so many people. But then again, it was most likely for the same reason we did. In the case of a gang fight, Edward wanted to be ready.

"Let's go." Riley smirked, staring at Edward. Edward stood there, gripping my hand and walking slowly. The Cold Ones went first, into a nearby building. The exterior looked old and run-down. The interior was pretty much the same thing.

As we got in, someone grabbed Edward and me. They pulled us aside. I was prepared to fight until I heard Emmett whisper, "It's okay. Just me."

I nodded. He nodded at Edward. Edward kissed my cheek and stepped up. A man in a dirty white t-shirt and dark gray sweatpants was pushed in. He glared at someone behind him and then smiled evilly at Edward.

Riley stood there in the corner, smirking at me and gazing at my body hungrily. I gulped and turned my focus back to Edward, who was circling a guy named Amun. His wife, Kebi, stood quietly next to a couple other women whose names I didn't know.

But my eyes watched Edward's every move. What would happen if he lost?

_Stop it. Don't think like that._

Emmett was glaring menacingly at the others, keeping a close eye on James and Laurent. I knew for a fact that Irina wouldn't do anything unless Laurent made her, the girl was head-over-heels in love with him.

Bree was actually the only one with a back-bone. Anything Riley made her do that was violent, she refused firmly. It was what got her in trouble with him so often, but made him admire her all at the same time.

This guy was a prick, a douche, and an psychopath all at once.

A couple other people that all looked like Emmett were standing there too, forming a sort of circle around me. I saw 2 of them standing near me, with guns resting in the backs of their pants.

One of them wore a t-shirt that read 'Uley' on the back of it. The others had on black undershirts and shorts. A dog was sitting with one of them. It was big, and had light gray fur, almost silver. It's big black eyes stared at the match.

Suddenly the door burst open and everyone froze. "Freeze! Hands were I can see them!"

A bug, shiny black gun was pointed directly at Edward.

* * *

**AN: **Wow. Well, before I prepare myself to have a shitload of tomatoes thrown at me for ending the chapter the same way I did the preview, let me plead the case of saying: what I have to put next can only be explained in the next chapter.

Didn't see that one coming now did ya? So, what do you think happened to Peter and Charlotte? Dead or alive people? Or maybe in hiding?

I'm interested to see who will guess what. Reviewers get a free chapter preview. Buh bye.

**AWESOME Reviewers of Last Chapter: **DreamingPoet1988, Kar3 B3ar, Robpfan, mrsbeas, RockinThatAfroPic, unicorn55, DarkOneBL, Weave the Magic, Melbi, Raeya, TheRoseOfTheSouth, Momo16, Tash 4 Twilight

**The AMAZING Favoriters: **DianaB17, 01992, marbletai, Thechillyvampirewolfassasin, Melbi, stunnaz4lyfe, nerdy fox, orangejuice166, teddey9999, ILoveRobEd, desis1234, StrawberryToping, AlwaysWriteWithYourHeart, Reading Kiwi, genteel, xx Secretly Insane xx, DarkOneBL, xkeepingthemoonx, tulipgirl, TheRoseOfTheSouth, JasperJoy01, hausoflouis, unicorn55, mads410, RockinThatAfroPic, Kar3 B3ar, Robpfan, mrs. JMakapo, Jesssam, misty01, , mistyhaze420, beautifullybroken05, abcd03, Smoke Goddess, Tash 4 Trash, toxicrose124

**~Cal**


	9. Looking Forward to the Future

**AN: **Okay, so first I'd like to apologize to all my lovely readers (and reviewers) for being more than a week late. I was grounded, and wasn't sure WHEN I was ever going to get my mini-laptop back. But I have it now!

So, I applaud Kar3 B3ar and Raeya for guessing right about Peter and Charlotte. But don't worry, guys. You'll see them soon.

Hopefully no one throws any rotten food at me, but I decided to keep Jasper's POV for this next chapter as well. Usually I switch them off, but I felt like we should see what's going on through Jasper's eyes, since he IS the victim in all of this.

Look for your name in the ending Author's Note if you reviewed last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Definition of Twilight: a story about a vampire who is in love with a human girl. Largely known as the Twilight Saga. Owned by Stephanie Meyer. Copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. Cannot be stolen by any FanFiction authors who wish to own. Characters may be played with.

**Warnings: **Swearing. Some violence. Descriptions of violence will most likely ensue. Flashbacks are necessary.

* * *

**Previously-**

_Suddenly the door burst open and everyone froze. "Freeze! Hands were I can see them!"_

_A big, shiny black gun was pointed directly at Edward._

**_Now-_**

**Jasper-_  
_**

Time seemed to stand still as everyone drew a breath. Edward was frozen in place, his eyes trained on the shiny black gun that was aimed at his torso.

_Please don't let him be a Cold One._

A blur of blonde hair was seen out of the corner of my eye. I heard the loud bangs that indicated shots fired. A shrill voice crying out. In a second I was on the icy tile floor, hands over my head.

People were screaming. Others were shouting. More bangs. Screams. Shouts. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward. He was lying on the floor. Face-down.

No. Please, no. Not him. Anyone but him.

The metallic smell of blood surrounded me. The shiny red liquid was in a pool on the floor. Streaks were on the walls. Shards of glass were in every corner. The officer was yelling something, but I couldn't hear him. My mind was somewhere else.

The night I first killed.

_..._

_The woman's shrieks were ringing in my ears. Riley was having his "fun" with her. He was in a back room. Victoria and James were doing coke. Or maybe it was meth. I didn't know the difference, I didn't touch the stuff._

_Bree was sitting in a spot by the side window. It was dangerous. If someone shot through it, it would kill her. We weren't allowed to sit there. Riley had decreed it an act that should be punished. Bree was that one person who called him on his shit and made him lick it up. But she ended up licking her own wounds as well._

_Laurent and Irina were gone, out elsewhere. They were the smart ones. They didn't stick around here too often. Only came back when needed. I wished I could at least do that.  
_

_"Jasper! Get your ass in here!" I heard. Riley. He must be done with her and ready for me. Shit. I swallowed hard and stood up. Bree gave me a quick glance with her wide dark brown eyes to wish me luck. She still had a bruise on her cheek from when he had hit her the last time._

_I eased the door open. "Yes?" My voice trembled. I could see a few scraps of black lace in the doorway. The woman was lying on the floor. "Shut the door." Riley growled. I closed it and waited._

_It was dark. Yet I could still see him. And when he turned on the lights, I stifled the gasp that tried to come out. There was blood everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on him..._

_He had a gun in his hand. Fuck. I stared at him blankly. He was going to kill me. What would they tell my mother? Would they tell her exactly where I'd been? She would cry for days. Rose. Little Rosemarie. She was only 11, but she was damn smart. She would know. She would hate me forever._

_I gulped audibly. Would he hide my body? I didn't know. And then he turned the gun around and handed it to me. My shock was first. Riley grew angry when I didn't take it from him. "Jasper, take the damn gun." His snarl was loud. I grabbed it with shaking hands._

_"Shoot her." I looked at him. He wanted me to kill her? He grabbed my neck and started to lightly choke me. _

_"I said kill her! And if you even think of turning that gun on me, you know there are people who can hunt you down and kill you. Or maybe your mom and sister." He smiled evilly. He had done his research. _

_My eyes hardened when he said it. My mind was made up the second he spoke such a threat. I wouldn't risk my mother and sister's lives. But in doing what he asked all the time, I did exactly that. _

_I pointed the gun at the woman. I mouthed to her 'I'm sorry'._

_I pulled the trigger._

_..._

"Jasper? Jasper! Wake up. Please, please, wake up. Don't die Jasper. Please, don't die." I heard the uneven voice say. It sounded close to crying. I could feel the cool tile floor beneath me. _When did I get on the floor?_

It came back in waves. Riley. Edward. Fighting. Police officer. Shots. Screams. Blood_._ I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Bad idea. The smell of blood almost overwhelmed me. The same smell that had filled my nostrils that night. "Jasper. Please, please don't leave me." someone sobbed. Their voice cracked.

I opened my eyes. Bright lights were being shined. Instinctively, I shut them again. _Must not go towards the light. _"Jasper!" I heard the voice yell. I opened my eyes again, looking safely towards the side this time.

Edward. _He's okay. _His reddish-bronze hair was sticking up everywhere, as usual. This small fact comforted me and made me smile. His eyes were red. "Jasper." his voice cracked. He grabbed me and pulled me into him. His arms encircled my body and he squeezed tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." he murmured.

I looked up at him. "I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize." he whispered fiercely. "If anyone should be apologizing, it would be me. I should have told you about the plan in the car. I completely forgot to. Of all times for my stupidity to surface, that was not a good one."

Plan?

My face must have conveyed my confusion, for he explained. "Emmett came up with a plan to call the Pack. One of them, Jacob Black, is a police officer. He was to alert the rest of his unit after being led to the right location. Then they would burst in and arrest a couple people. But it didn't go as planned." His eyes grew dark as he spoke.

I turned around. Several people were standing, hands behind their backs, as officers spoke to them. Most likely cuffed and being read their rights.

The paramedics, who must have arrived while I was reliving my memory, were taking Riley away on a stretcher. I could see black dreadlocks lying on the floor next to silver blonde hair. Laurent and Irina.

Gold blonde hair in a ponytail. Arms outstretched. James. He was dead. No sign of the red flames that I usually saw with him. Bree was cuffed and sitting on the couch. She looked straight at me. Her shoulders slumped and she breathed out.

She'd been...worried about me? What was that? Relief?

"Edward. How long are the police going to interrogate Bree?" His hand gently pulled my chin up to look at him. "After they take her to the station, I don't know. They're going to be doing a lot of questioning. Why?"

"I want to talk to her."

His face was a mixture of refusal and anger. Lips pursed and fists clenched, he shook his head. "No."

"No?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. Who was he to tell me what to do? "I understand you're concern, Edward. Believe me, I do. But I'm going to, with or without your permission."

Edward's sigh made a small pull at my heart. "Jaz, please. She tried to harm you. She wouldn't have cared whether you were dead or alive. She let Riley do all that shit to you-"

"She still cared about me. I just wanna ask. Please, Edward." I closed my eyes again. I focused on his scent. Dirt and smoke. Strawberries. Pine trees. Axe and honey.

"Fine. But Jasper..." he hesitated. "Just remember that I'm right here, okay?" My eyes snapped open to stare at him in the confusion. "I'm not going with you unless you want me to. Something tells me you don't. These are questions you need to ask for yourself."

I nod and walk over to her. No one stops me. I sit on the couch next to her and stare at the ground. No words are said. We sit in strangely comfortable silence in such an uncomfortable situation.

"I'm glad you're alright." she said abruptly. I shook my head. "Why did you let him. I mean, think of all the shit he did to me. You watched it. All the shit he did to you. You were the only one who had a problem with how he treated people. Why did you never stand up for yourself?"

"Jasper..." she started. Tears formed in her eyes. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, so there was no way of wiping them away. They spilled over and made trails down her cheeks.

"You're right. I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am, Jasper. I could have done something. All those times. When he used a metal pole to beat you. When he hit you for no good reason. When he demanded he wanted you to join in the first place. I'm so, so sorry."

The tears were pouring out of her. I sighed. "It's fine-"

"No. It's not. It wasn't. Don't you dare tell me it's alright, Jasper Whitlock. Don't. You. Dare." She sniffed. The tears had stop running. "On the bright side, Riley is gone. The bastard will never hurt anyone else ever again. James and Laurent too. They were some cold assholes. Irina is the only one I plan on mourning for. She had a good life, before all of this."

_Before all of this._ The way she said it had me realizing something. I wasn't the only one who had been forced onto Riley. The realization made me sick to my stomach. How many others' had he hurt in his sick plot to make a gang?

"Irina?" She nodded in affirmation. "Irina had a family. Mother. Father. 2 younger brothers and an older sister. Then Riley got a hold of her. Killed everyone except her youngest brother, Adam. She agreed to join in an effort to spare his life."

"Adam lived?" I asked. She shook her head sadly. "Committed suicide 3 years later. Poor kid was traumatized over what had happened. Anyone would be." His life ended at 14. I wondered if he was buried here. I took a good look at Bree. There was no way she had come to Riley willingly.

"What's your story?" I asked. I regretted the words as soon as they slipped out my mouth. Her eyes darkened. Her lips pressed together firmly in a straight line. An angry tear slid down her cheek.

"We all have our stories, Jasper. Mine is one I'd rather not reminisce over."

I was a little taken aback by the sudden coldness in her voice, but not surprised. Bree could put up with alot. Maybe it was because she had steeled herself a long time ago.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry son, but we gotta take her in now. She'll be gettin' a court hearing pretty soon." the officer said. He had strawberry blonde hair, almost a little like Edward's, only redder. The shiny gold name-tag attached to his uniform read Officer Masen. I nodded.

"Bye, Bree."

She smiled at me. "Good-bye, Jasper. You take good care of yourself. And do something for me?" Her eyes were big and pleading. "Leave some flowers by a grave marked Jason Scott Jenks. Should be at the front." She didn't have the chance to say anything else as Officer Masen led her away.

I stood, my muscles crying out in pain as I stretched. I'd been sitting for what seemed like hours, when it had really been 10 minutes. Edward was at my side in an instant. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I answered him. For the first time in my life, I felt relaxed. At peace. Riley was gone, and couldn't hurt me anymore. "I'm just fine."

Edward put an arm around my shoulders and walked us out the backdoor. There were tons of newscaster vans and camera crews setting up in front. I shivered a little. Imagine the story they would have here.

Edward opened the car door for me and I got in. He slid in himself and smoothly placed the key in the ignition. With a slight twist of the metal object, the car revved. I yawned and laid my head down on the head rest. I was tired and worn out from the days events.

I feel asleep instantly. I didn't dream a damn thing. And it was the best fucking feeling ever.

* * *

"Jaz. Jasper. Jaaaazzzzzz. Jasper, babe, wake up." I could hear Edward calling my name. But I didn't want to open my eyes. "Go away." I mumbled, pulling something warm and fuzzy over me. "5 more minutes."

He laughed. Despite my sleepiness, I smiled. "C'mon Jazzy. You gotta wake up." Jazzy? Ugh. Stupid nicknames. "Don't call me that." I grumbled, but I was still smiling. "But it's nearly 3 in the afternoon. You've been sleeping for more than 8 hours."

Wow. It was the next day already? Guess I slept longer than expected.

I felt whatever I was laying on dip a little, and then a cool hand was stroking my face. "Jaz. Wake up for me, love. Please?" he said. I groaned. "No."

"I have food." he offered. I pretended to think about it. "Hmm...no." "Videogames?" he suggested. "Still no." I answered.

His lips were on mine, and I responded back eagerly. He hadn't kissed me since that moment in his car, and I was too Edward-addicted to want to ever stop kissing him. That shit just wasn't possible.

My eyes opened and I was staring into brilliant bright green. "I see I found my incentive." he murmured softly. I blushed at his low tone. It made butterflies in my stomach and sent the blood even lower.

_Damnit Jasper! Not the time!_

I thought of a mental assembly of gross and disgusting images to get my boner to disappear._ Jessica Stanley. Lauren Mallory. Lauren and Jessica kissing. Me kissing Jessica. Me kissing Lauren. Edward kissing Lauren. _If anything, it may have possible got harder.

_Edward kissing Jessica. Mike kissing Jessica. Mike kissing Lauren. _Still nothing. I had Edward on the brain. _Mike kissing me._ My dick pouted and deflated. He called me a cock-blocking pussy again. What was it with him and getting some?_  
_

I turned around and cuddled into Edward, placing my ass in just the right spot. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

I wiggled my ass a little. No, not to rub against him, you pervs. To get comfortable. Sheesh.

He squeezed me around the waist. "You know, you're an amazing person." his whispers tickle my ears. I smile and turn over. Face to face with the most beautiful person in the world. Inside and out.

"You're amazing too, Edward." I whisper. I nestle my head into his chest and I hear a sigh of contentment fall from his lips.

"I never imagined this." he said in my ear. "Being happy. I always thought this would come later in life." "Sometimes not all adults are right." I responded. He nodded. We fell into serene silence, with our light breaths the only noise in the room.

A few minutes later we heard a huge thump. Edward groaned and got off the bed. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before walking out the door.

"Emmett, you idiot. You're like a bull in a china shop." Ah. So it was Emmett. Explains alot.

"C'mon Eddie. I just came by to see how Jasper's doing." His concern warmed my heart. I got up and stretched again, my muscles screaming in protest.

I walked out into the hall. Emmett was standing there. His arm was wrapped around a blonde girl. She was beautiful. And beautiful was an understatement.

Her wavy blonde hair fell past her shoulders and met the middle of her back. True blue eyes turned to look at me. A smile graced her pink lips. She nudged Emmett in the side.

He turned to look at me and smiled. "Jasper! I'm glad to see your okay. This is Rose." he gestured to the girl at his side. My eyes widened at the name. Emmett stared at me worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Edward chuckled. "No, but his sister's name is Rose. He was merely noticing the same name. Her actual name is Rosalie." Edward came to stand by me as he spoke. His arm rested on my shoulders and he kissed my cheek.

I cast a glance at Rose. How did she react to 2 gays? To my surprise, she smiled again. "I'm glad you finally found someone, Edward. I was wondering when you were gonna get off your ass and try." she teased. She looked at me again. "I'm sure we'll be great friends, Jasper."

I nodded, finding myself smiling at the idea. "I'd like that."

I spent the next few hours in a one-on-one talk with Rosalie about everything that had happened in her life. She'd had her own hardships. A dead-beat mother who didn't bother trying to take care of her. An invisible father who she'd never met. Pervy men of her mother's that stared at her with hooded eyes and licked their lips.

It was sad, considering what a wonderful person she was. She wasn't mean or rude, but she was something I so rarely saw anymore: truthful. It may come out bluntly, but it was still the truth. She didn't beat around the bush or make small talk. Straight to the point. She was sometimes considered a bitch for it. Most people would have been offended. She wore her title proudly.

Emmett called her a straight-shooter. I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Emmett told me what happened yesterday. But I'd still like to hear your side of it."

I felt a strange relief from the fact that she had just come out and said it. Edward tiptoed around it like I was made of glass. Emmett didn't try to mention it in front of me. But Rosalie, she just said it. No games, no guesses, just came out and spoke.

I explained everything to her. No lies, no exaggerations. I just spoke. In the end, it felt good to get it all out. I was so worried about upsetting Edward by speaking about it with him. She asked about my feelings on everything concerning it.

I shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. I still can't believe Edward wants to be around me after all the shit that's happened. Any day now I expect him to smile and laugh and say he was just kidding." Rosalie shook her head.

"Jasper, I know you may not believe me when I say this but...you're blind." I stared at her. What in Gods name is she talking about. "Hear me out. I mean, you worry that Edward may leave you. When I know that all Edward wonders is whether or not he's good enough for you."

My jaw unhinged in shock. Too good for me? Where the fuck did he get that idea?

"Edward always worries that you'll get over him. He has so much love in him. And all that love is directed towards you most of the time. I remember before he met you, he spent his Friday nights doing nothing. The weekend was just another day to him. He had no one to hang out with except me, Emmett, Alice, or Bella. It drove him crazy. We were all paired up and he had no one. He felt like the 5th wheel half the time. School was more interesting than home for him."

I couldn't speak. Wow. Edward never told me he felt like that.

"But, enough about Edward for the moment. How do you feel about the entire Riley situation." _Riley. _His name made my entire body hurt. His name started a headache. I pushed off my feelings. He was gone. _He was gone._

"I don't really know. I'm glad he's gone. He can never hurt anyone again. I feel bad for all the other's though. They suffered through alot. Some people died that could have lived."

She nodded, her expression thoughtful. "So how do you like them Giants this year?" she asked, moving on to lighter topics.

I smiled. "They're doing better."

We spent the next few hours talking about football and siblings and school and stupid stuff. I learned lots about Rosalie Jeanette Hale.

Her favorite colors was crimson red and sunshine yellow. She spent more time watching football than she did anything else. She was a huge Giants fan. She liked to paint her toenails mismatched colors. She once colored her hair black. She had learned to take care of herself at age 11. She used to steal and drink. Emmett was her first boyfriend and the only guy she'd ever let get close to her.

Other than me, now.

We talked until Rosalie yawned and declared the day done. The stars in the sky waved to us, twinkling brightly. Emmett picked her up with one arm and walked to his car, placing her in the passenger seat. He yelled goodbye to me and Edward before driving off.

Edward smiled at me. I yawned. I was tired again. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waste. A kiss was placed on my lips. I felt my legs leave the ground. Almost like I was floating.

I was laid onto something soft and fluffy. Edward's hand was on my face again. "Sleep well, Jasper." I smiled.

My mind drifted to unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN: **Alright, so here's the chapter you all have been promised. To keep things on schedule, I'll be updating again next Sunday. So don't go anywhere.

I'm going to do an outtakes section, yet still debating whether I'll just post them as chapters in this story or place them in another story. I dunno. What do you guys think? I may just do the outtakes in this story as chapters.

Reviewers get a chapter preview. It may be an outtake preview, but it's a preview nonetheless. Thanks for all the love. Until next week. Bye.

**Reviewers of the Last Chapter: **RockinThatAfroPic, Jammey Tart, DreamingPoet1988, Tash 4 Twilight, Melbi, unicorn55, Momo16, kgq, happytimez4life, Kar3 B3ar, Raeya, xkeepingthemoonx

**~Cal**


	10. Outtake: Bree Part 1

**AN: **So as you can tell, I decided to go with the "put an outtake in the story" route. This is Bree's story, mostly because she's the one I found the most interesting. Between every few chapters, there will be a different person's story.

This one however, is Bree's.

Thanks goes to crazycarter3 for adding what she thought necessary, and TigerWolfPup for beta-ing and proof-reading this story. You girls rock. ;)

Look for your name in the ending Author's Note if you reviewed.

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own Twilight.

**Warning: **Violence. Abuse. Swearing. This is not a good story, people.

* * *

_"We all have our stories, Jasper. Mine is one I'd rather not reminisce over." _-Bree Tanner **[Chapter 9: Looking Forward to the Future]**

**(-)**

"Bitch! You get your ass out here! Now!" My father's drunken slur reverberated throughout the house. I stayed in my hiding spot. How was I supposed to know he would get home early. I usually started dinner at 5.

_If you can't see them, they can't see you. _I hoped that old mantra was in effect. His boots clomped over to where I was hiding. I held my breath in fear. He walked away.

Hopefully he was gone. I climbed out from the shelf in my closet. My feet hit the floor noiselessly. Suddenly my lungs were screaming for oxygen and I couldn't breathe. I was hoisted in the air.

My legs kicked out from under me in an attempt to feel the floor again. My hands, acting of their own accord, tried to pry what was choking me off. I felt a large beefy arm encircling my neck.

_Can't. Breathe. _He let go, his meaty tentacles unwrapping from my throat. I fell on my front, ignoring the splintering pain in my side. He began kicking me in the back. _Shit. Those are gonna leave some bruises._

"You stupid. Fucking. Slut." He punctuated each word with a well-placed kick. My eyes were firmly shut. I didn't even want to see how this looked. He finally stopped kicking.

I groaned in pain. _Fuck. Big mistake. _His assault on my side got stronger. His kick was so hard it flipped me over. Against my will. He started attacking my stomach.

I winced from the blow. _Does he wear fucking size 17 boots or something? _The pain is excruciating and unbearable. He finally stops. Emotions roll off him in waves and tides.

Hatred. Amusement. Emptiness. Anger. Pain.

Her mother's death had hit them all hard. She had turned to the comfort of silence and prayer. Her father had turned to the comfort of Jack Daniels. He spent his days working at a gas station, earning minimum wage. He spent his nights with a bottle tucked in his arm and bloody hands.

I stay on the ground, fighting back the tears that well up in my eyes. He spits on me before walking away, slamming my bedroom door on his way out.

I rolled over and bit my lip to hold in the screams. I gingerly touch a hand to my side. I stare at the red wetness coating my fingers that had soaked through my shirt. _Probably broke a rib. Or ten._

Pulling myself up to stand and ignoring the burning pain of my body, I limped to the bathroom. I heard the front door slam. He either left or he's back. I wasn't sure, so I stayed in the bathroom where I could pretend for a few seconds that I was safe.

_Mom..._

I used to cry myself to sleep every night. From the pain of my father's beatings or the pain at knowing my mother wasn't coming back, I wasn't always sure. But I know I cried. I cried and cried and cried until my head hurt intensely and I felt like throwing up.

Vera. Vera Samantha Tanner was my mother's name. She had dark chocolate brown eyes and long wavy black hair. Her enthusiasm and energetic nature were contagious no matter what mood you were in. Her smile made the sun seem brighter.

His name was Jason Scott Jenks. He had ice blue eyes and short brown hair. He was born with a permanent scowl upon his face. My mother had been the only one who could make him smile or even laugh. He was extremely short-tempered and had a set of lungs.

He had met my mom in a charity auction. He was the busy waiter serving food. She was the kind server who spoke to everyone and greeted people by name. A small miscalculation in step and they crashed into each other. Literally.

They spent the rest of the night laughing about the incident and cleaning the food off of each other and then things heated up. Long story short is that the next day, my mother discovered she was pregnant with me.

It was 14 years before my mother was pregnant with another: Henry Michael Jenks. He was supposed to born on April 5th, 2010. Sadly, its the same day on her mother's tombstone.

She died giving birth. Poor little Henry wasn't strong enough to stay alive. He passed shortly after. I had been sad and stony quiet when I heard the news. Her father had been devastated.

The day she died, he had died too.

Now I was 17, a senior in high school, and anxious to hit the legal age. I was 3 weeks from graduation and 14 days from my birthday. I was close.

As I cleaned the cuts and placed gauze over them, I heard the door slam again. _Shit. He's back. _And just when it was so peaceful around here.

His heavy footsteps alerted me he was coming my way. I stayed in the bathroom, praying he would leave me alone. _Please. For once, please._ His footsteps went past my room and into his. The door shut again with a slam. I relaxed slightly, but not enough to be thought as really relaxed. I hadn't been relaxed in years.

Not since 3 years ago.

I change clothes, from jeans and a sweater to shorts and an undershirt, and climbed into bed. I said a silent prayer to my mom and Henry. And then I fell asleep.

* * *

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

I groaned inwardly as I heard my alarm clock ringing. _Great. Time for school. _My body ached from the beating I'd gotten last night. It was an amazement I hadn't blacked out this time. Usually the darkness was a friend who relieved me of my pain. Last night however, not so much.

Daddy dearest was at work. His job at the cash station brought in some cash, but it was small and he usually spent all of it on beer and drinks. The small amount of money I earned at the convenience store run by Mr. Brandon and his wife helped pay the bills, but we were barely scraping by.

Walk to bathroom. Wash face. Brush teeth. Shower. It was daily routine, and at times it bored me. But hey, it helped me get ready for school, right?

I pulled the gauze off my cut to see a thick long scratch that went from the beginning of my rib cage to my waist. _Shit. That is not gonna heal quickly. _A quick inventory revealed 4 new bruises along my side and a small mark on my leg. _Nothing too bad._ I was more focused on the large gash._  
_

I wrapped it in more gauze and gently tugged a pair of jeans on. Stretch cotton long-sleeved shirt. I slipped my converse on without having to bend over.

I walked out of the room with my bag in hand. I checked the fridge for anything I could munch on on my way to school. A pitcher of water, an apple, a granola bar, and 3 cases of beer. I opted for the granola bar.

I chewed as I walked down the street, peeling off the wrapper and setting it in the outdoor trashcan. I noticed the groups of other students headed to school as well. Girls chatted about things like the latest fashion in Teen Vogue or the cutest guy in the class. Guys walked in silence, but still together.

I shook off the feeling of loneliness that threatened to creep up on me. With the school in a see-able distance, I walked faster. I had just reached the parking lot when suddenly my feet hit something hard and I was falling. My bag flew out of my hands. I hit the cement with an audible gasp.

People passing by snickered quietly. Some didn't try to hide it and laughed and pointed openly. My face burned. _Humility makes us stronger._ Her mother used to tell her that after an embarrassing moment. She grabbed her bag, ignored her throbbing side, and held her head high as she continued to walk to the building.

One girl was still laughing. She stared straight at her with no shame or embarrassment. The girl stopped laughing and looked away.

She had just reached English class when the bell rang. _Made it. _The teacher, Mrs. Cope, began to drone on and on about participles and gerunds. Bored out of my fucking mind, I pulled out my journal and started doodling random things.

_An apple. A pumpkin. A glass shoe. Angel wings. Devil horns. Wizards wand. Fairies and witches and vampires and werewolves. _

It reminded me of First Light. An interesting book by a woman named Stacy Magnus. I thought the girl, Beatrice, was stupid. She had wallowed in self-pity because her boyfriend, Eli, a vampire, left her. She had plenty of boys to choose from, like her werewolf friend Joseph, and still she took him back.

I reminded myself of her every time. If I ever got a boyfriend, I would never be that weak.

* * *

School droned on. The lunch bell brought with it happiness. The halls were filled with the sounds of laughter and the smell of lasagna. _Mmhmm. Lasgna..._

I sat at my own personal lunch table and pulled out a book. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. If people knew I was a Harry Potter fan, they would laugh me out of school.

Ah well. 3 more weeks. 21 days. And then I was done. I could go anywhere, do anything. I would be free. Forever.

Everyone's attention was directed towards the side doors. Standing there was a girl with dark brown hair that hit the middle of her back. She had light blue eyes that scanned her surroundings with accuracy and caution. Next to her was a guy with messy black hair and a scratch on his left cheek. His icy blue eyes darted from table to table, surveying the cafeteria.

In walked a girl with wavy silver blonde hair that hung to her shoulders. Her face was contorted into a grimace and her light green eyes were cast down at the floor. A dark skinned boy with dreadlocks and big lips had his arm wrapped around her. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded slightly.

The last to walk in was a boy with pale blonde hair and gray eyes. He had an air of confidence that surrounded him, and he smiled at some of the students he passed. He almost seemed normal.

And then I saw the tattoo of an ice cube on his arm. The mark of the Cold Ones.

I kept my head down, eyes on the book. I could feel his burning gaze, staring at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I chanced a look. Yep. I was right. Before he could walk near me I grabbed my book and bag and swiftly walked out the doors.

I spent the rest of lunch in the girl's bathroom, reading and munching on an apple from the cafeteria until the bell rang.

My class after lunch was Biology. I was a smart girl, but I hadn't received enough credits in the class and had failed my freshman year. Now I was taking the chance to get all the credits I needed.

Today's topic was Pedigrees. The teacher babbled about the X chromosome and Y chromosome and diseases and syndromes. I had already learned all this stuff. I already knew X was a girl and Y was a boy. From the looks of things, everyone else in the class knew it too. Did she think we were idiots?

She moved on to handing out worksheets of Punnett squares and different diseases. Female had Down syndrome. Male didn't. Would their children have it. _She makes this too easy._

After filling in all the answers, I turned the paper in and asked for the bathroom pass. She seemed a little disgruntled that I had finished so quickly. But it was only because I had no one to talk to while I worked.

I took the little green slip and walked to the bathroom. A hand stopped directly in front of me. I looked up. Standing in front of me was the boy from earlier. The ice cube tattoo was evident on his arm. I backed up.

"Hi, Bree." he said softly. I knew better than to trust that voice. "What do you want?" I asked angrily. He stopped for a moment. His eyes held anger and determination. "I want you to join my gang."

_The fuck? Why? _

I gave a forced laugh. "You want me to join your stupid gang? The gang that kills people for no goddamn reason and steals only to do it? No thanks, but I'm sure it's a fine offer."

"You don't know what you're doing-" he started, but I effectively cut him off. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm saying no. I will not join your idiotic, stupid, repulsive gang. Good-bye." I growled.

His hand on my shoulder spun me around, and his arms grabbed both of mine. He squeezed the already bruises. The pain echoed throughout my body. _Don't show him any fear. _I chanted inwardly.

He gave me a cold smile that chilled me from head to toe. He released me and I stumbled backwards, away from him. "I always get what I want, Bree. Remember that." He was backing away, and then he turned and rounded the corner.

The tears slipped out my eyes before I could stop them.

* * *

**-[2 weeks later]-**

It was May 29th. My birthday. I was finally 18. I smiled at the thought of the fact that I wouldn't even have to go home today. I could hid in the school and sleep here. Anything to keep from going home to my father.

It was sunny, a rare entity in Forks. I hadn't thought anything about Riley or James or Victoria. I hadn't any reason to. 2 days from my first encounter with him, I found Victoria and James stalking me. I told them to leave me alone or they would find out how deadly the blade in my shoe was.

They backed off, even though it was a totally ill conceived lie. I didn't carry a blade because I didn't own one. If I did however, they would have been gutted by now. The next day, I made sure to pick one up.

Sadly, I still had to go home and grab my journal. The one that held all my feelings after my mother died. It was a stupid journal, considering I hadn't written in it for a year now. I still didn't even want to go home.

School ended, and I couldn't help but think about how bad I wanted that journal. It was my savior at times. I decided I would go home and get it. As fearful as I was about my dad, I did have a blade and knew how to use it. Time had brought with it practice.

As soon as I stepped in the door, I felt a feeling of dread. I began to notice little things. _The TV wasn't on like it usually was. The front door hadn't been locked. There was no beer on the table next to the arm-chair._

Riley stepped out the back-room with a cold smile on his face. My insides turned to ice. "Hello, Bree." he greeted me, as if I was guest in his home.

Anger flared through me. "What are you doing here." I demanded. _Stupid, stupid move, _I berated myself. What if he had a gun? How could I stop him from killing me?

The sound of painful screams stopped my thoughts in their tracks. I knew that voice anywhere. _Dad. _I turned back to Riley. He had a smug grin on his ugly face. "What are you doing to him." I whispered in horror as the screams grew louder.

He shrugged. "Nothing much. Just poking him with hot coals." he said nonchalantly, and stepped closer to me. I was too frozen in fear to step back. "Of course, you can stop it Bree."

"How?" I said, my eyes sliding to his. He looked straight into my eyes. "Join my gang." My heart stopped cold. I was about to shake my head when I heard my father's pained screams again. No part of me felt that this was revenge. The years of abuse were nothing compared to this.

"Yes." I whispered. I stared at him, the familiar prickling in my eyes coming back. Another scream. "Yes." I said a little louder. He continued to smile at me. The screams kept coming.

"I said yes, goddamnit!" I yelled at him. He turned from me and walked to the back-room. He stuck his head in the door. "Finish this up and let's go." I didn't know who he spoke to. As he placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me to the door, I heard a loud bang. The slap of the wooden chair on the floor rang in my ears.

I stopped holding them in. The tears streaked down my cheeks, and I collapsed in the welcome darkness.

* * *

I woke up laying on a mattress in the corner of a small room. The girl with silver blonde hair was holding a cool sponge to my forehead. Her lips were pursed tight in a straight line. Her light green eyes flickered to mine before focusing on my head again. She pressed the sponge down, trickling water into my face.

I sat up and eyed her warily. Was she like them? Another person who would use things to manipulate me? She stared at me and moved away. "My name is Irina." she spoke. Her voice sounded throaty and broken.

"Bree." I said, not taking the time for formalities. _Why would you? You've been forced into a gang of killers. _She held out an apple for me.

My stomach growled. _Traitor. _I reached for the apple slowly, being careful in case it was trick. As soon as my hand was hovering over it, I snatched it from her quickly. I was about to bite in when my mind betrayed me. _What if it's laced with poison?_

It was almost as if she could read my mind. "It's not poisoned or anything. I didn't do anything to it." I still stared at her. She sighed and took from me. My fingers didn't want to let go of it. She took a bite and handed it back to me.

I waited a few minutes. No screaming in pain, no fainting, no falling. She was just smiling at me, eyes flickering to the apple and then back to me. I took a tentative bite, ready to spit it out the second I thought something was in it.

I chewed. Swallowed. Nothing. I didn't feel the least bit different. My sides ached, but that was normal. I took another bite. She smilied again, this time getting up.

I noticed her jeans had a hole in the thigh. She followed my gaze and sighed again. "You might want to get used to it. Because it's all we have."

I looked down and noticed the fact that I wasn't wearing the same khaki pants and red t-shirt I had on the day Riley showed up. I was now wearing a button-up white t-shirt and black skinny jeans like Irina's.

She walked towards the door. "I'm sorry about your father." she mumbled. I froze. Was she there? Again, she read my mind. "I wasn't there. I just...know." she explained. She opened the door. I shielded my eyes from the bright light. "You can come out when you're ready."

I didn't think I would ever come out. Maybe I would stay here, in this room, forever. Irina would bring me my meals, because she felt some sort of pity for me or something. I would be the thing that slowed Riley down. And then maybe the police would catch him.

I curled back up onto the mattress and closed my eyes. Dreamless sleep was now my favorite companion.

* * *

The door banged open. Sunlight streamed through the window that I hadn't noticed the first time I'd woken up. My eyes stayed firmly shut, scared to see who was awaiting me.

"Get up." I heard the harsh demand. I opened my eyes and they took a few seconds to adjust to the light. Cold gray eyes stared at me. I stifled the urge to scream as the discomfort in my arm grew. His hand was gripping me painfully tight. "Get the fuck up!" he roared.

I scrambled to my feet. He tugged me out the door of my sanctuary and slammed it shut. I could feel my body trembling. His hand was raised. I shut my eyes and prepared myself for the blow.

"Riley, stop! She's not used to things around here. I'll teach her." I heard someone plead. Irina. My eyes opened and I stared at the 2 of them, her tiny hands on his large one, keeping him from slapping me. "Fine." he spat. "But she better learn good!"

She nodded solemnly. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back, exposing her throat. "Never stop me from punishing someone. Or you'll be next." he growled. She whispered a weak, "Yes, Riley." He let go of her and turned to me.

SMACK!

My cheek stung. I touched a hand to it in wonder. I hadn't even seen it coming. I looked up at him. "First lesson." he snarled. "No one can stop me from hitting you."

I rubbed my cheek as the feeling came back to it. He stared at me, waiting for an answer. "Yes, Riley." I said, copying Irina. His eyes narrowed and I looked down. _Shit. What did I do wrong? _Apparently nothing, sonce he walked away.

Irina stared at me. "First lesson." she said. "Is that whenever Riley speaks to you, you respond back. Either a 'yes, Riley' or 'yes, sir' will work. If you don't wanna get smacked, you'll do well to remember that." She put an arm around me and lead me to a make-shift kitchen.

It had an oven, a 4 piece stove, some pots and pans, and a couple of glasses. I saw 3 to 4 normal plates. All other plates and cups were paper and Styrofoam, and the few forks and spoons were made of plastic. "How well can you cook?" she asked.

"Pretty well."

"Good. You can help prepare dinner tonight."

Irina explained everything to me as she mixed, poured, and baked. Riley and a few other people ate with the plates, glasses, and utensils. Everyone else got paper plates and Styrofoam cups. "So he thinks he's a king in a make-believe kingdom." I stated flatly. She glanced towards the door and shushed me.

"Don't ever talk about him that way. In his world, this _is _a kingdom. He thinks that someone should be in charge at all times." I stared at her blankly._ Maybe she caught the same crazy disease Riley did.  
_

"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if no one was in charge. Do you wanna know the answer?" she turned to look at me. Her intense focus had me befuddled. "Chaos. Complete and utter chaos. People would be running around killing one another for nothing. At least with him in charge, there's order. Rules. I don't like 'em, but at least there are any at all."

Her speech had me wondering how long she'd lived here. "Irina?" I asked. "Yes?" she said without taking her eyes off the mixing bowl. "How old are you?"

She stopped what she was doing. Her hand froze in it's position. I was almost afraid she had actually frozen, when she spoke. Her voice sounded haunted and catatonic. "22. I'm 22 years old. I've been here for 4 years."

I turned my question to something else. "What's my next lesson?" She snapped out of her trance and turned to look at me. "What?"

"You said you'd teach me. What's my next lesson?"

She chuckled darkly. "Trust me, there's a lot. Here, you never stop learning."

* * *

Second lesson: Riley was a sexist pig. I learnt that one real quick.

Irina led me out to a room with large tables and millions of fold up chairs. I told her it was surprise I hadn't seen this before. She said it was because when they first brought me here I'd been out cold.

Tons of people gathered around the tables and and sat down. They made loud, boisterous conversation. That is until Riley walked in. The entire room got quiet as he walked in and sat down. _At the head of the table. Of course. Can't have anyone mistaking the king for a lowly commoner._

There was my inner bitch again. She was gonna get me in trouble if I wasn't careful.

I saw all the women standing on the sides of the room, heads bowed. Irina was staring at someone. A dark man with black dread-locks and big lips. He turned to look at her and blinked before turning his attention back to Riley. Irina cast her eyes down to the floor again.

I noticed there were no women eating at the table. Only men. _Sexist son of a bitch. _I silently fumed at the treatment. The silence was deafening, loud yet quiet. Riley snapped his fingers, and the women lining the walls started to head back towards the kitchen.

'Follow me.' Irina mouthed.

I walked with them to the kitchen. Mounds and mounds of beans piled into large pots were handed off. 2 mountains of biscuits were carried out the door. Irina handed me one of the many pitchers filled with iced tea and I obediently took it. Copying the other women, I walked back to the eating room and stood waiting to the side.

Several women had their arms weighed down with the giant pots of beans. I saw one girl who was younger than me struggling to hold it up. A small bell appeared next to Riley's hand. It was silver, with a wooden handle and reminded me of those bells you saw during Christmas.

He rang it and it gave a tinkering sound. The loud talk resumed. Women stepped forward and placed the mountains and piles of food onto the long tables. Irina had started filling cups with iced tea. I followed her lead and began to do the same.

"Bree!" I heard my name called. Every voice in the room hushed. Riley was smiling at me and pointing to his empty glass. "You missed me." he replied sickeningly. I plastered a fake smile onto my face and stepped to his side. "I'm sorry, Riley." I apologized. I glanced at Irina from the side and pleaded with my eyes. _Help me._

She looked up at me and nodded subtly. She poured tea into another man's cup and stepped back. I mimed her actions. Pour. Step back. Riley took a sip and waved a hand. The conversation returned.

After filling other peoples cups and glasses, I headed back to the kitchen. Irina was there, mixing some sort of dough with sprinkles in it. _Of all places to bake a cake, she chooses this one?_

I sat down on the stool next to hers. She offered me a small smile before going back to mixing, eyes watching the bowl. I spoke before thinking about it. "Irina, why are you here?"

She froze. _This is the second time she's done that. _I needed to be more careful about what I said around her. She had been trying to help me. She had tried to stop Riley from smacking the shit out of me. She had been trying to teach me, and I was being an ungrateful snob by asking personal questions.

"Riley killed my family. I came here afterwards." Her face was blank as she spoke, her voice detached and emotionless. She didn't look like she wanted to talk about it any further, so I decided not to push my luck. But there was one other question that needed to be addressed. "Why am I here?"

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. I stared back, refusing to back down. _Being stubborn has to come in handy some time._

"Women are...worthless to Riley. You have to understand, he's had a rough life. He probably wasn't always this way. Not everyone is born evil." _Yeah, sure. Just like not everyone is born with a brain._

"We hold no use to him. We are merely his cooking servants, in a sense. He see no use for us, and we find him a monster. He chooses those who are invisible. Young girls he take have to have some skill. Shooting. Cooking. Fighting. Anything he finds not worthless or even a small hint of meaning." _He chooses those who are invisible._

It suddenly made sense. Why it was me. Or for a more accurate statement, why he had chosen me in the first place.

Riley was smart. That was a solid gold fact. He had probably done his research. Bank records. Police statements. Important dates. Number of times Social Services was called. He knew I had no friends, no family, no one who would miss my disappearance. He had either looked for a specific girl and got stuck with me or I was exactly what he had wanted all along.

I didn't know which option was scarier.

I stared at Irina. The answers were clicking. The gears were turning in my head. What was so special about being invisible? What did he want from us, exactly?

"What is he looking for?" I was wary, cautious of the answer. The flashing lights and warning bells were going off in my head. I was in trouble, and I was about to get deeper.

_Dive too deep and you wind up with a sore head._

My mother used to say that. She would warn me whenever I delved deeper into things. Like the time I was hard pressed to get a boyfriend because Allison Winsry had one. In the end, I got turned down and shut up. Not to mention I got stood up. I cried for a whole 2 weeks and ate nothing but Ben&Jerry_'_s ice cream.

"He's looking for talent. His gang is having a bit of trouble with police. No one's been caught yet, but he desperately needs an escape artist. He recently found this red-head with a knack for it. She could spell trouble for all of us."

"Why?"

"The girl's a living, breathing escape machine. Not only that, but she's not registered in any records he could find. No police files. No birth information. Nothing but a name."

"Who?"

"Victoria Stahlcorze."

* * *

**AN: **Okay, I am so, so, so sorry I am so damn late with this update. I know, I know, no excuses to make up for this. I've been so busy with going back to school and upcoming HSA's, not to mention I have finals soon as well. And I take Child Development, which means the little kiddies graduate soon.

I decided to divide my little chapter thingies up, since this one is pretty damn long. I already finished a couple other things, but I have a project that's due the beginning of May and that needs to get finished. ASAP.

So, I hope you all forgive me for being so airheaded. I'll try to update as promised from now on. Reviewers get a preview of the next chapter, which is Edward's POV of Chapter 9. Hope you all enjoy your weekend and major thanks for reading. Buh-bye.

**Reviewers of the Last Chapter: **kgq, Melbi, Momo16, unicorn55, DreamingPoet1988, RockinThatAfroPic, Tash 4 Twilight, Raeya, Kar3 B3ar, xkeepingthemoonx, flutterfli

**~Cal  
**


	11. Looking Forward to the Future: Edward

**AN: **Oh. My. God. WE MADE IT PAST 100! In all honesty, I'm extremely surprised that the story got this many responses. Happy too. I want to thank you all for the support and reviews that have made this story successful.

So, here's Edward's account of Chapter 9. It was personally fairly fun to write and I found Edward's possessive nature cute. See, on Jasper it works. With Bella, it makes her seem like a push-over. I don't know. Just my thoughts.

Major thanks to TigerWolfPup for beta-ing the past chapter plus this one (especially with how busy you are lately). Muchas gracias, hermanita.

Look for your name in the ending Author's Note if you reviewed last chapter.

_**2 weeks later:  
**Okay, so it's been a hectic 2 weeks and with HSA's and exam coming up, I'm not sure how much of this story I'll be able to keep doing. I DO promise, however, to keep trying and writing. I'm just gonna start updating when I have the time, instead of on every other Sunday.  
_

**Disclaimer: **I tried to find some way of owning Twilight over spring break, but no luck. Guess I'll just have to be content with playing with the characters then.

**Warnings: **Swearing. Because Edward swears alot, even when he's thinking. A couple references to sexual desires. You all know Edward. :)

* * *

**Previously-**

_Suddenly the door burst open and everyone froze. "Freeze! Hands were I can see them!"_

_A big, shiny black gun was pointed directly at Edward._

**_Now-_**

"Freeze! hands where I can see them!"

I held my breath as Officer Masen pointed the gun at me. It was more believable to those idiots. Everyone was still as stone, frozen in place as if time was stopped.

From my right, I saw a blur of golden hair bolt towards the window. I dropped to the floor just in time before hearing the loud bangs of shots fired. A shrill scream rang out but I couldn't identify who exactly it was.

Bang. Bang. "No!" some cried. More screams. The crack of the gun was all that echoed in my ears. I felt something wet on my arm. _Oh dear god, please don't let it be someone's blood. _I looked down. Only water.

I smelt it then. Blood. It was everywhere, and from my close proximity to whoever was shot, there was a lot of it. It smelled like metal, and I heard a low moan. I set my gaze to my left. Riley was on the floor, weakly clutching his arm.

_Fucker. _I felt the odd satisfaction of seeing him hurt. _Odd my ass. _Okay, I felt satisfaction in seeing him hurt. Hurt like he'd hurt my Jasper.

The shots stopped. I looked up to see police all over the building. Riley was screaming in agonizing pain as they tried to figure out where he was hit. Not really helping with them prodding him everywhere. Bree was hand-cuffed and placed on the couch.

I saw her eyebrows crease and she looked straight at something by me. The look she shot me was pure terror. I took a glance and my heart nearly stopped in my chest.

_Jasper._

He was lying on the floor, face turned to the side. His eyes were shut. I crawled to him and half-lifted him into my arms. His face was in my hands. "Jasper." I whispered.

"Jasper? Jasper!" I was shaking him, tapping him, any way to get him to wake up. Please, let him wake up. "Wake up. Please, please wake up." I saw the blood on his side. My heart broke. _My Jasper. My poor, poor Jasper._ "Don't die Jasper. Please, don't die." I choked out. I tried to hold back the tears.

Looking down at the blood made my eyes water. I was sobbing. "Jasper." my voice cracked. "Please, please don't leave me." I clutched onto him weakly. I prayed to God. _Make him better. Please. Let him live._

His eyes opened suddenly and I saw a flash of blue. _My Jasper. _He shut them again. I yelled in surprise. "Jasper!" He opened his eyes, casting them sideways.

They locked onto mine. He smiled. I pulled him into my arms. The feeling of his heartbeat made me feel hope. "Jasper." my voice cracked again. _I sound like a prepubescent teenager. _"Don't you ever scare me like that again." I mumbled. I'm not even sure he heard me.

He looked up at me, those startling sky blue eyes searching mine. "I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize." I chastised him. _He was apologizing? I'm the idiot who never even told him the goddamn plan._ "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I should have told you about the plan in the car. I completely forgot to." _How the fuck is that even POSSIBLE? _"Of all times for my stupidity to surface, that was not a good one."

His eyebrows knit together. His eyes showed a level of confusion. I hastily explained. "Emmett came up with a plan to call the Pack. One of them, Jacob Black, is a police officer. He was to alert the rest of his unit after being led to the right location. Then they would burst in and arrest a couple people. But it didn't go as planned. " _For one thing, Riley was supposed to be dead._

He took the opportunity to look around. Gang members were being cuffed_. _Riley was being placed on a stretcher. Irina and Laurent were dead. James as well. Victoria and a few others got away. Jasper's eyes went to Bree.

He looked down. _Not a good sign. _"Edward. How long are the police going to interrogate Bree?" I placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head so he would look at me.

"After they take her to the station, I don't know. They're going to be doing a lot of questioning. Why?" I knew why when he asked, but I was hoping he would say it from curiosity.

He looked me square in the eye. "I want to talk to her."

The lion in me roared his disapproval. _Absolutely fucking not._ My fists tightened. I had the urge to hit something. Hard. I shook my head. "No."

He raised an eyebrow at me. _And let the games begin. _There was no way Jasper was walking away with just a no. That wasn't his style.

"I understand you're concern, Edward. Believe me, I do. But I'm going to, with or without your permission." Well, then it didn't matter what I said at this point. I sighed. _My Jasper wasn't taking shit from anyone. That included me._

I tried to argue. "Jaz, please. She tried to harm you. She wouldn't have cared whether you were dead or alive. She let Riley do all that shit to you-" _She's damn lucky I can't hit girls._

"She still cared about me. I just wanna ask. Please, Edward." He buried his face in my shirt. _One minute he tells me he'll do it whether I like it or not, the next he's asking permission. This boy is like no one I'd ever met._

I took a light breath. I could smell him. Cherry. Mint. Jasmine. Freesia. _He effects me in ways that no one else can._

"Fine." I relented. He was a big boy. He could handle himself. "But Jasper.." I hesitated. How did I phrase this? I didn't want to seem over-controlling. "Just remember that I'm right here, okay?"

He looked up at me in evident confusion. "I'm not going with you unless you want me to. Something tells me you don't. These are questions you need to ask for yourself." And with that, he nods. He gets up and walks towards her. He sat on the large, overly stuffed couch and began to talk.

I knew not to eavesdrop on their conversation. I didn't bother. Jasper could handle it. If not, I would be there. They talk and talk. I see her nod once. A tear slips down her cheek. After a little while, Officer Masen comes by to take her in.

"Good-bye Jasper." I hear her tell him as I start to walk over. Her eyes are red. "You take good care of yourself. And do a favor for me?" She turns wide, pleading eyes on him. "Leave some flowers by a grave marked Jason Scott Jenks. Should be at the front." She is led away.

Jasper stands and I rush over to him. "You okay?" I ask, even though I know he's far from it. "Yeah." he answered, and for the first time he actually looked it. "I'm just fine."

The front yard would have been swarming with paparazzi and newscasters and film crews. Jasper didn't need or want that kind of publicity. I put an arm around his shoulders and steered him to the back-door. I felt him shiver a little.

I opened the car door for him and he got in. I slid in next to him, started the engine, and pulled out the parking spot towards home.

* * *

I had to carry Jasper inside when we reached my house. Sure, I could have woken him up, but he looked cute sleeping. I unlocked the door and pushed it closed with my foot after entering the house.

I decided to take him to the guest bedroom, since I wasn't sure how he felt about sleeping in my bed. The sheets were a light purple, like the curtains. I laid him in the bed and went to the bathroom. After using it, I washed my hands and took one last look at my sleeping angel before leaving for a few short minutes.

I got some food, an apple and some left-over Manhattan Pizza & Pasta's. I figured that Rose was probably wondering where he was. I called her and told her where we were, and that I would come by and get Lake at the soonest time possible. My arms were sore and heavy. My head was spinning and aching. But when I walked into the room and saw Jasper, lying there, looking so innocent and at peace.

It was worth it.

I climbed into bed with him, kissing his cheek gently so as not to wake him. I turned, on my back, and stared up at the ceiling. My eyes closed of their own accord.

I was out within minutes.

* * *

I woke up the next afternoon to see it was 2:38. _Almost 3. Damn, we slept long. _I curled my arms around Jasper and rested my head on his. I kissed his forehead lightly.

Okay, I let him sleep long enough. I wanted my Jasper. "Jasper." I shook him a little. "Jaz. Jasper." Nothing. Time to switch tactics. "Jazzzzzzzzz." I whined. "Jasper babe, wake up."

"Go away." he mumbled, pulling the cover onto him. I would have believed him had it not been for the slight twitch of the corner of his lips. "5 more minutes." he muttered.

I laughed. How could I not? He was pretty damn cute. _And hot and sexy and you want him all over your cock... _

I was gonna strangle my dick. Would that count as murder or sucicide? Or maybe masturbation?

He smiled. "C'mon Jazzy. You gotta wake up." I kept whining. Alice had taught me well. "Don't call me that." he grumbled, smiling. I couldn't help but smile with him.

"But it's nearly 3 in the afternoon." I stated. "You've been sleeping more than 8 hours." His smile didn't waver. I jumped on the bed and brushed my fingertips over his face. His skin felt smooth and soft. "Jaz. Wake up for me, love. Please?"

He groaned. "No." I rolled my eyes. _Always the stubborn one. _"I have food." I offered. He pretended to think about it. "Hmm...no." "Videogames?" I tried next. "Still no."

I smiled sneakily. Bet a kiss would make him wake up. _It worked for Sleeping Beauty. _My lips attached to his. He responded wide awake, sucking my bottom lip between his teeth.

My dick responded too. _I want to say hi! _He practically whined at me. I ignored him. After a short make-out session, he opened his eyes. "I see I found my incentive." I said softly. He blushed. His pink cheeks made him look even more beautiful.

He turned around and cuddled into me, rubbing his ass against my dick. _Oh, this is a bad time to have a boner. _It took only one thought to make my dick sulk. _Lauren Mallory. _

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He wiggled his ass a little. _He is going to be the death of me. _I squeezed him around the waist. "You know, you're an amazing person." I whispered in his ear.

He lips formed into a giant grin and he turned over. His eyes met mine. "You're an amazing too, Edward." he whispered back. He nestles his head in my chest and I sigh in contentment.

"I never imagined this." I tell him. "Being happy. I always thought this would come later in life." "Sometimes not all adults are right." he responded. I nodded. I understood what he meant. All their talk of 'teenagers don't fall in love' was exactly that. Talk.

Wait a sec. Did he just admit he loved me?

_Slow down, Edward. Don't rush him into anything. _We fall into comfortable silence, our light breathing the only noise in the room. A large thump comes from downstairs.

I groan and and get off the bed. I place a quick kiss on Jasper's lips before walking out the door. I see Emmett standing in the kitchen next to his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. "Emmett, you idiot. You're like a bull in a china shop." I teased. He shrugged.

"C'mon Eddie." Ugh. Stupid nickname. "I just came by to see how Jasper's doing." I hadn't known Emmett would feel close to him in just a day. But him coming by to see if he was alright meant he considered him family.

Jasper walked out from the hall. He looked at Emmett and smiled before noticing Rose. I realized they'd never met before. Emmett took notice of Jasper. "Jasper! I'm glad to see you're okay. This is Rose." he gestured to the blonde next to him.

Jasper's eyes widened at the name. "What's wrong?" Em asked. I chuckled. "Nothing, but his sister's name is Rose. He was merely noticing the same name. Her actual name is Rosalie." I explained to him.

I had walked over to him as I talked. I placed a kiss on his cheek. His gaze went to Rosalie. She smiled at him. "I'm glad you finally found someone, Edward. I was wondering when you were gonna get off your ass and try." she teased me. Rosalie had always said I'd never find anyone if I didn't make a genuine connection with anyone.

She looked back at Jasper. "I'm sure we'll be great friends, Jasper." His grin was wide. "I'd like that." And then the 2 of them walked outside together and sat down in the patio chairs. Emmett shook his head. "We're screwed."

I looked at him. "How do you figure?"

"Well, if you 2 stay together, Rose and Jaz will end up telling each other all the crazy things their men are doing or have done. So, I repeat for emphasis. We're screwed."

I smiled and shook my head. Em's brain was a strange as he was. He always had crazy ideas or plots or things that could get us arrested. No, not could, _would _get us arrested.

After a couple hours, Rosalie came inside and declared that she was tired. Emmett instantly went into boyfriend mode. He picked her up so she wouldn't have to walk and carried her to his car. He put her in the passenger seat, waved good-bye, and climbed in. And then he sped off.

I smiled at Jasper. He yawned. I chuckled at his sleepiness and wrapped my arms around his waist. I picked him up and carried him back to the guest room.

I laid him down onto the bed and climbed in beside him. My fingers brushed over his cheek. "Sleep well, Jasper." He smiled.

A few minutes later I heard the sound of light snoring.

* * *

**AN: **So there you have it! Edward's accounts of Chapter 9. So, anyone else notice he swears ALOT? Even in his own head? Huh. Guess it's integrated in his mind or something.

So, hope you all liked this chapter. We don't have much drama left before Edward and Jasper will be left alone. I think eventually the guy deserves a break. But you never know, there may be some...surprise events that no one saw coming.

I do have one fic rec, however. Therapeutic Animosity, by my little sis crazycarter3. Some people may know her for her rated M Alice/Bella fics. Very naughty, those two... ;) Oh! But my point in stating this was, her story is cool. Hasn't made it past chapter 1 yet, because she's waiting for some reviews, but she even promised to give up some excerpts to the next chapter! If that's not incentive, I don't know what is!

So...yeah...well, all I got to say! Please review. You know the drill, reviewers get free previews. Thanks for reading and see you 2 weeks from now. Maybe. Depending on how hectic my testing schedule is. Bye.

**~Cal**

**Reviewers of the Last Chapter: **thepinktabby, RockinThatAfroPic, Momo16, unicorn55, Melbi, Kar3 B3ar**  
**


	12. Blissfully Perfect

**A/N: **Hello all! So sorry about making you all wait. I'm pretty sure I've lost some readers and reviewers because if it, too. But that's all over because I'M FINALLY OUT OF SCHOOL! So this chapter is a huge apology for disappearing off the face of the earth.

Oh! But good news, we got over 100 reviews! Woohoo! *small dance party* You guys rock for reviewing. I would never have made it this far without your words of encouragement. Thank you all SO SO SO much.

So, I guess this is the apology-slash-celebration chapter? Yeah, let's go with that...

Thanks to crazycarter3 for beta-ing and LadyMacelot for giving me ideas. Oh! And sorry for the wait!

**Warning: **Chapter contains small amount of violence. Swearing, as usual.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight. Never have, never will.

* * *

Over the next week, Edward and I stayed home from school. He insisted that after the traumatic experience I had, I shouldn't have to focus on studies or work for a while. I disagreed. I'd lived in a small bubble of fear because of Riley. He was gone. I was safe. I would be fine.

Edward constantly checked on me. I called him Worryward for a little while. I came down with a fever on Monday. He played Doctor and helped make me better. Tuesday I could eat saltine crackers and keep down some water.

By Wednesday, I was fine and ready to leave for school. Edward came down fussing over me, saying I was supposed to stay in bed and rest. We argued over it for a while. I finally went back to bed after losing the argument to a comment about the dark circles under my eyes.

Thursday, I got a phone call from Rose saying that Mom had gotten a full-time job at the hotel. She would be renting a room there and staying. She would send money home for bills and food.

The thought made me want to hit something. Hard. _She wasn't around. She was never around. I understand the need to work for money, but the least she could do is come visit us._

Friday was spent moping around the house. Edward was at school for a little bit to explain why I couldn't come. His excuse worked perfectly. Not only was I exempted from my work, I could make it up if I felt like it. Sadly, no amount of excuses could make Edward miss football practice. He had to go. I put on a brave face and said good-bye.

2 hours later I was sitting on the couch, eating a carton of 'Take the Cake' ice cream and watching The Incredibles. I loved Violets power. You could seriously take out a small army with those force fields of hers.

Alice was a little standoff-ish towards me. Edward said she would warm up eventually, but I wasn't so sure. Bella had no problems with me. We shared a lot of the same interests. She was a bookworm, like me. We both loved the book Graceling and our favorite Disney movie was Treasure Planet.

It was Monday morning, currently 6:53 a.m. Bella had left early to finish her English project. I was sitting at Edward's kitchen table, eating Lucky Charms cereal and reading Witch and Wizard. It was a good book. I was about to put the bowl in the sink when I heard a lock click in the door.

A hulking mass of man named Emmett sat down at the table. He grinned at me and reached over, laying a hand on my head and ruffling my hair. I swatted his hand away and stuck my tongue out. He rolled his eyes. "Such a kid, Jasper."

I smiled at him. If anything, Emmett was my third favorite person. He made me laugh on those days when Edward was busy with football or homework or something else that needed to be done. He kept me company and made sure I didn't sulk around the house all day.

Edward came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His grin when he saw me made my heart beat faster. "Mornin' Jazz." he mumbled, with that same adorable grin on his face. Alice was behind him. She took one glance at me and frowned. Not a word was spoken.

She walked back out of the kitchen. A second later, I heard the front door slam. I didn't dwell on it, though her attitude towards me hurt my feelings a little. _What had I done to her? Maybe it was jealousy?_ I sighed. Alice was never going to like me.

Edward came over and pecked a kiss on my cheek. Emmett pretended to gag. "Ugh, guys. I just ate breakfast." he complained. I winked at him. "You don't see anyone groaning when you do that to Rose. Well, except you."

Edward laughed. Em threw a book cover at me. I ducked and stuck my tongue out at him. Edward retaliated by tossing a pillow at Emmett's head. He caught it and chucked it back. I grabbed it mid-air and sent it flying. It hit Emmett's head with a dull thud.

And then we had an incredibly interesting pillow fight.

* * *

School was one of the gossip capitols of the world. Specifically, high school. You would never hear more rumors anywhere than in high school. So naturally, people had plenty to say about me getting out a car with Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty.

Mike was livid. Angry. Upset. I now attracted more of the idiotic status hungry girls that roamed the school. The exact same girls that used to hang onto his every word like it was a scripture from the Bible. He cornered me in the Gym lockers and demanded to know what was going on with me and Edward.

"You're nothing but trash, Whitlock. White trash with a dead-beat daddy and no money. Cullen would never waste his time with you." he sneered at me. I rolled my eyes. _Always raining on someone's parade, Newton._

"I've got class to go to." I said. He grabbed my shoulder and slammed me into the lockers. _Well, that's gonna be sore tomorrow. _His breath smelled awful, like garlic and booze. _God, I wish my nose was amputated right now. _I was seriously gonna pass out from the stench in a few minutes.

A large fist came flying onto the locker_. _Mike looked up into the angry face of Emmett. He looked livid. Angry. Well, no those weren't the right words. The right word would be pissed. Yes. Emmett looked pissed. Very pissed.

"Newton. I swear to every fucking god in the goddamn world..." His face was flushed red, like he was struggling to contain his anger. "If I _ever _see you talking to, touching, even fucking _looking _at Jasper Whitlock ever fucking again, I will disconnect your goddamn spine from every nerve in your motherfucking body."

Newton stood there horrified. I'm pretty sure I had a similar expression. Emmett Dale McCarty was no mouse; he was more along the lines of a large black bear. The threat itself was pretty extreme. So I didn't truly blame Mike for looking like he was gonna piss himself.

"O-o-of c-course, E-Emmett." Newton stuttered out before scurrying off. I looked up at Em. His face was still flushed bright red. I put a hand on his massive arm. "Breathe, Em."

He took in an audible breath and I spent the next hour calming him down. "Is it always like that with him?" he asked. I nodded. His teeth snapped together. I sighed.

Another normal day of school for me.

After calming down Emmett and answering several questions from Edward about if I was hurt and what Newton did and said exactly, I went to my sixth period. Eyes watched me from every corner of the room. It was somewhat disconcerting, to see them all watching me. While normally everyone focused on ignoring me.

Classes passed. The final bell rang. School was over. Edward waved me over to his car with enthusiastic hands. Emmett and Rose were already there. As was Alice and Bella. Bella smiled warmly at me when I reached them. Alice grimaced. "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

Everyone froze. I flinched at her harsh tone. Edward's normally bright green eyes went dark. "Jasper is my boyfriend, Alice. He's riding home with us." His fists were clenched together tightly as he spoke.

Alice gave a distasteful glance in my direction. "Fine. Whatever." She walked the opposite direction, away from her friends. Bella sighed.

"Don't take it personally, Jasper. Alice has problems sometimes. She'll get over whatever is wrong with her." Alice was already on the other side of the parking lot.

Bella sighed wearily. "I'll take the bus home, guys. Don't wait up." And then she was running to catch up with her girlfriend.

I didn't look at anyone as I climbed into the passenger seat of the dark green jeep. I simply sat there, bag in hand as Edward started the car. We drove home in deafening silence as everyone thought about Alice and her ever so dramatic exit.

I pushed away the tears that threatened to well up in my eyes.

* * *

Edward dropped me off at my house. He said he would call me later tonight on the cell phone he'd bought for me. Emmett and Rose said good-bye as he drove away. I wondered if Alice would be bold enough to face Edward.

"Hello?" I called out. Rose came bounding down the stairs, with Maddie and Hansen racing behind her. The giant black puppy nearly knocked me over in his excitement. "Whoa. Down, boy." I joked. He was about 156 pounds of crazy, give or take a little belly fat from all the treats I give him.

I felt something rubbing against my legs. Looking down, I noticed the striped tabby purring as she criss-crossed around my feet. I leaned down to scratch her head before carefully stepping over her. Racing up the stairs, I walked into my room and found Lion and Blue laying on my bed.

I shrugged_. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. _I moved Blue over a little before snuggling up next to her. The bed wasn't big and I was pretty much squished against the wall, but she licked my face before falling back asleep.

I yawned. I was tired. But still not tired enough to drop the Alice situation. What had I done wrong? What prejudice did she have against me? I didn't understand it. It wasn't understandable in the first place. Unless it was a jealousy thing.

Rose and Maddie were downstairs giggling and talking on the phone. Part of me wanted to grab the cordless in my room and listen in. But I knew that if I did, Rose would never forgive me. She could hold a grudge when she wanted to.

Still, if she was talking to a boy, it was my duty as her big brother to scare the kid intensely and make him afraid to even touch her. What a dilemma.

"Jazz!" Rose yelled. I sighed and ran back down the stairs. The girl treated me like a servant. "You rang, madam?" I said in a deep voice. Rose gave me a glance before hissing at me to stop acting so childish. I was confused. What the hell was going on?

Everything clicked when Alice Cullen stepped out of my kitchen. She looked me dead in the eye. "Jasper, we need to talk."

Rose was staring at Alice like she was a goddess. Maddie handed me a bottle of water. "Want one?" she asked Alice. The pixie smiled at her and shook her head. I gave Maddie a pointed glance. She took the hint and disappeared to the game room, tugging a frozen Rose with her.

I gestured to the kitchen table and the two chairs. "Have a seat." I invited her. She sat down carefully, as if afraid she might break the chair. It would have been quite a sight if they did. They were breakable, yes, but not by people as light as her.

"I, um..." she tried to start, fidgeting in her seat. "I want to apologize. For, you know, earlier." I raised an eyebrow at her. As far as I knew, Alice Jennette Cullen didn't apologize to anyone for anything.

"Alice, I want to say something, and I need you to listen." She stared at me, hazel eyes wide as milk saucers.

"I'm not sure what the problem is surrounding me, but I do know one thing for sure. I am in love with your brother. I love Edward. I really, truly do. And I need for you to help me make this work. Because in the end, Alice, I care about both relationships. The one with him, _and _you."

She smiled but looked down. I continued. "I don't know _why _you don't like me. I know the first time I met you, you looked almost excited to see me. And then...I don't know. It seemed like you just didn't want me around anymore."

"Jasper, I'm...I'm so sorry. I _never _meant to make you feel that way. It was just..." she paused to lick her lips.

"Edward spent so much time with you after I sent him to your house that night. I mean, he explained the circumstances and everything to me, but I guess I was...jealous. The green-eyed monster got a hold of me. He barely spoke two words to me the week you spent at our house."

I'd had no idea Edward was so completely focused on me, he was ignoring his own family.

"My mom already loves you from everything I've told her. Emmett and Rose are on your side completely. Even Bella is ready to support you. But me...I was just so upset that Edward was focused on you instead of me, I didn't care _how _I made you feel. I'm so, so sorry. Friends?"

She held out her hand and I smiled. "Hug?" I asked, opening my arms. She grinned and got up, attaching herself to me in a sort of monkey-cling way. I laughed and picked her up. She squealed. "Jasper Cullen!"

I froze. _Cullen. Jasper Cullen. It has a nice ring to it. _"Jasper?" she asked. "Are you alright?" She slipped down off my back. "You okay?" She placed her hands on my cheeks.

"Yeah," I said hoarsely. "I'm fine." She smirked at me. "A little shocked from hearing your new name?"

I looked down at her and nodded. "Trust me, Jasper. You're already a Cullen. You and Edward are perfect and everyone has already accepted you into it. Well, except our padre. All you need now is Dad's approval." she teased.

The color drained from my face. _What if he hated me? What if he didn't approve of me at all? What if he decided not to accept me? What if he believed Edward was too good for me? He was, but still. _Alice shook my shoulder.

"Pull yourself together, man. I'm pretty sure you're worrying yourself to death in your head. All those 'what-ifs' aren't going to be the determining factor. _You _are. Be yourself, and it'll all be fine." I took a deep breath as I listened to her.

She was right. Edward's father wasn't going to be meeting my messed up worries and insecurities. He was meeting _me_.

I quickly grabbed Alice again and put her over my shoulder. She beat my back with small fists. Her short spiky hair tickled the back of my neck. "Jasper! Put me down!"

I let go and she jumped from my back to the floor. Her face was suddenly serious. "You have 5 seconds."

I gave my own squeal and ran for my life, with little Alice chasing behind me.

* * *

The next day at school, I was confronted by Newton again. This time he came flanked by his guard hounds, Eric and Tyler. They stood there practically panting, waiting for their precious master to give them their orders.

He sneered at me. "No Emmett to help you now. I swear, I'm gonna enjoy pounding your ugly fa-"

"MICHAEL FUCKING NEWTON!"

The loud shout came from the other end of the hall. Everyone swiveled to see Edward, walking towards us, hands balled into fists. I swear I could count each individual knuckle on his hand, with how tight he held them.

His jaw was set hard. Newton trembled in his shoes. Tyler and Eric had enough sense to be afraid, but were confused as to why. They whined about staying still.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mike snapped. He was still watching Edward approach us. A growl erupted from behind us. I turned a little. Emmett was standing there, looking bigger and angrier than any bear I'd ever seen. Television or otherwise.

Edward was in front of us. Newton had nowhere to go. "You were fucking warned. I told you, he told you, we both fucking told you. Stay the fuck away from Jasper. I warned you. You are no longer on the football team-"

"What?" Mike interrupted. "You can't do that! It has to be a team vote!"

"It was." Edward said coldly. "Emmett. Beat the living shit out of him." Em cracked his knuckles before speaking. "Gladly."

"Wait!" I yelled. Tyler and Eric looked scared and confused. Newton looked just plain scared. There was a dark spot on his pants. _Well, that's not good. Satisfying, but not good. _Emmett looked mad. And Edward...

Edward looked murderous. If looks could kill, Newton wouldn't still be breathing. He wouldn't be anything. I'm pretty sure Edward would have his body incinerated.

"Edward, come on. It's alright. I'm fi-"

"Do not say you're fine. If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine."

"But I am," I insisted. "Come on. Do you really wanna stoop to his level? Messing with someone just for the sake of it? Edward, please. Let's go home. We can eat ice cream and watch Jimmy Neutron."

I begged. I pleaded. Finally, he gave in. "Alright." he grumbled. In a voice too low for me to make out, I thought I heard him say to Emmett, "Make sure you don't kill him."

My ears had to be playing tricks on me. But I let it slide.

* * *

Over the next month, I spent my time at the Cullen household. Rose did too. She loved it over there, almost as much as she loved being at the Newtons. Emmett was friendly as usual, Alice likewise. Edward treated her like he would Alice. Like a little sister.

Esme was amazing. She was incredibly motherly, and refused to let us leave until we had tried her famous pumpkin pecan pie. After having a mini-orgasm in my mouth from the first bite, I gobbled the poor thing whole.

I felt a little bad about it later and volunteer to help her make a new pie to make up for it. Esme laughed and said Edward and Emmett ate enough to feed a farm. Compared to them, I ate like a horse. I laughed at her joke.

I met Carlisle during my next week at the Cullen household. He was a funny man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. His moments of seriousness made their appearance easily. He could be funny and serious at the same time.

Everything was perfect. Life was going great. I'd found a family, a real one. A boyfriend who loved me and didn't use me. He loved me, I loved him. I'm pretty sure Esme was planning our wedding.

Rose made more friends. Mike stayed away from me. He had a surprisingly dark black eye and a cast for his arm. Emmett and Edward pretended to look surprised when he showed up to school that morning. I rolled my eyes.

Today Edward had dropped me off home. He had some things he had to do and didn't want to leave me in that big house alone. I'd told him I had some things to do at home anyway.

I was about to shift through the mail when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it. With the twist of the knob, it was opened.

I stared at the person who stood there.

The familiar anger spread through me with a warmth. My arms trembled from the effort it took to keep my temper in. I welcomed the poor sap who thought it was good idea to mess with me right now.

"Hello Jasper."

"Hello Father."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! Yeah, I just had to do it. Things were too...sappy happy. Had to shake it up a little. Anyways, you guys know the drill. Reviewers get previews, I'll try to update next week, yada yada, you know the rest. Bye guys! Keep those reviews coming!

**Reviewers of the Last Chapter _[and any other ones from after I posted it]_: **xkeepingthemoonx, Momo16, Melbi, vampire5596, flutterfli, Raeya, lilgent84, Leona Bowman

**~Callie**


	13. The Sun Shines Upon You

**A/N:** Hiya, twerds. This was faster than I'm used to. Guess the chapter didn't feel like hiding from me this time. But, 127 reviews? You spoil me. I'm incredibly graeful for all the love and support. You guys are awesome.

Hope you enjoy, and everyone wish to the Gods of Fanfiction to let anothet chaper go smoothly as this one. Sometimes they flow, other times...not so much.

Props to my girls **Deej**, **Erika**, **Macy**, and **Carter **for giving me inspiration. You, ladies, are the greatest muses a girl could ask for.

**Warning:** Excessive swearing. And some...sexual events. Nothing too rated R.

* * *

**Previously-**

_The familiar anger spread through me with a warmth. My arms trembled from the effort it took to keep my temper in. I welcomed the poor sap who thought it was good idea to mess with me right now._

_"Hello Jasper."_

_"Hello Father."_

**_Now-_**

_Jasper_

I stood in the door stiffly. My reaction obviously wasn't one expected. The smile he had when I answered the door faded quickly. "May I come in?" he asked.

I regarded him coolly. You can hear what he has to say, THEN you can kick him out. I nodded and step-sided. He entered the house like he still lived here. I fought the urge to punch him. I followed his footsteps into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," his voice was low, almost a whisper.

Anger stirred inside me. The calm voice in my head was long gone.

"You're sorry? You think an apology will fix this?" I swept a hand back, to the empty house. The silence was deafening. My voice echoed.

"Nothing! Nothing will ever fucking fix this! You left us! You ran off with that motherfucking bitch. That no-good fucking slut. What was her name? Oh, that's right. Honey. I remember, because I stopped eating the fucking stuff for a whole two fucking years."

With every curse word, he flinched. His face was screwed up in pain. I couldn't find it in me to feel bad. My conscience was gone; I was guilt-free.

"Jasper, really. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sor-"

"What are you doing here, anyway. What do you want." I said through my teeth. He held his palms up, as if to show he didn't have anything. "I want to make amends. To apologize. I am truly, sincerely sorry, Jasper. Please."

I pinched the bridge of my nose."Do you have any idea how torn up Mom was over you? How she cried herself to sleep? Do you have any fucking idea what you did to her?" I was screaming again, shouting so loud the neighbors could probably hear.

I didn't care. He needed to know.

Rose opened the door and walked in. She took one look at me, eyebrows crinkled, eyes burning with anger. She took a look at the man standing across the kitchen, somber and apologetic. Her smile stretched as she ran towards him.

"Daddy!" she squealed. He laughed and picked her up, twirling her around before setting her back on her feet. "My little Rose. Lemme get a good look at you."

I saw the same things he saw. Long blond hair, thin petite figure, dark brown eyes. Add that to a pretty face and you had a disaster. A teenage heart-throb at the most. She would be attracting lots of attention.

"Hi there, princess. How ya been?" Rose could barely contain her excitement. She clapped as she talked. "Great, so far, so good. Are you staying?" she asked eagerly. He shook his head.

Her face fell; the clapping stopped. "Oh." she whispered, more to herself than anything. I saw the tears fall, sliding down her cheeks as she ran upstairs. He looked torn. "You understand, don't you? Why I can't stay."

I nodded. "Your girlfriend don't know you're here?" I said arrogantly. He looked at me sharply. "My wife knows. She wanted to come. I told her to stay home with the baby."

The word 'wife' momentarily knocked the wind out of me. He used to refer to Mom that way. Now it was some used-to-be hussy. The baby. So he knocked her up too, huh? Had another kid. He was probably gonna leave her too. Like he left our mother.

"Alright." I said.

He continued. "His name's Peyton. He'll be 12 months this May." I took a drink of iced tea from the counter. My mouth had suddenly gone dry. "That's great." He frowned.

"I've asked Heather to bring him next time I come." he said softly. I glared at him. "Next time? There won't be a next time."

"Jasper Matthew Whitlock. I am your father and you will treat me with respect." he admonished me sternly.

I snorted into my iced tea. "Father? You're no father. You left us. A three year old boy with no clue what was going on and a newborn baby. You think you have the rights to call yourself my father now?"

He looked like he was about to talk. I cut him off. "You hurt the woman you claimed to love. Took back every promise, every vow you ever spoke. You fell out of love and just dropped everything. Even better, you went looking for it in a stripper who can barely afford minimum wage. So congratulations. Fine. You can be my father. You even win an award for it. Shittiest father ever."

I looked up at him. "You should probably leave." I pointed towards the door. "You can show yourself the way out."

He looked at me with a sad expression. His hand went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "If you ever want to talk," he hesitated before leaving it on the table next to the mirror. "Call anytime. That goes for you and Rose."

I nodded, knowing for a damn well fact that I would never call that number. He closed the door behind him without a word. My anger ebbed away, leaving me with a small twinge of guilt. He wanted to talk, to apologize, and you turned him away. Great plan, Einstein.

I grabbed my wallet before going upstairs to check on Rose. I knocked on her door tentatively. "Go away." she yelled. Her voice was breaking; she sounded heart-broken. I sighed at the fact that Rose shouldn't have even known who he was. She was a fucking baby for gods sake.

"Rose?" I called, knocking again. I opened the door to find her laying, face down, on her bed. Her pretty face was buried in the pillows. Her body shook as she sobbed. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her up.

I sat on the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arms around my waist and sobbed as I held her, stroking her hair. I murmured comforting nothings into her ears as she whimpered. When she finally fell asleep, worn out from the crying, I laid her back down.

I left the room and went down the hall, walking into my moms. The place was a mess; papers cluttered the desk and her bedside table. Several books were left on one side of the bed. The other side was immaculately clean and made. Like no one had slept in it in forever.

I knew exactly whose side of the bed it used to be.

I rummaged through the table next to the clean side of the bed. _Found ya_. Sitting in one of the drawers was an unopened bottle of champagne. I remembered when it was put in.

_The brown-haired man grinned at a blue-eyed child as he opened the drawer of the bedside table with on hand, sticking a big bottle inside it. "Shh," he whispered to him in a southern drawl, putting a finger against his own lips and picking the 3 year old blonde up. "Don't tell your Mama."_

_The little boy giggled and put his small arms around the mans neck. "Okay. I won't tell." he whispered back. The man nuzzled the little boy's cheek before swinging him around. The child's laughter was infectious, and soon the man was laughing along with him._

_"I love you, Jasper." The man whispered before giving him a peck on the cheek._

_Jasper smiled adorably. "I love you too, Daddy."_

I shook the memory from my head. I hadn't known that only five months later, he would be leaving us. Strangely, I'd never told my Mom about the bottle being there. And now I was glad I didn't. She might have thrown it away.

It was everything. It was Riley, and Bree, and the exposed secrets, and my years of living in fear that he would find me. That he would come looking for me. And now this. I had hurt my sister. My father's appearance had become the icing on the cake. I had let him escape through my fingers.

I should have given him a second chance.

I raced down the stairs to the kitchen and noisily went through the drawers, not stopping until I found the bottle opener. I popped the cork and didn't wait for the fizz to stop before taking a swig. I plopped down into the couch. I felt a slight after taste of bitterness before I took another drink. And another. And another.

I lost track of how many mouthfuls I had taken. Half the bottle was gone. For some reason my hand was on my phone. I pressed 2 on my speed dial. Edward's name came up as I slid my finger across the speaker button. The dial tone rang before a voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, babe." My voice sounded weird. A little...slurred. Whatever. "Jasper?" Edward's voice was still coming out of the phone. I wonder how he got in there...

"Are you drunk?" he asked. He sounded shocked. I laughed at the look I imagined on his face right now.

"Yeah." I said with a grin. "Wanna come over? I have a big bottle of bubbly." I said as I took another drink of the golden nectar. "Oops. Wellllll, I had a big bottle." I felt light-headed, but I took another giant swig of the alcoholic beverage.

I got up and nearly fell over, almost spilling my precious. "Damn. Almost spilled it." I winced at the loud voice that bounced off the walls. Idiot. _Shut the fuck up, loud-ass._ I downed the rest of the bottle. My stomach felt really warm and I felt like everything was moving around me.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes." Edward clipped before hanging up. I threw the phone down cheerily and lounged on the floor watching House until there was a fierce banging on the door.

I opened it up to reveal a very cute, very pissed Edward. His green eyes blazed. His tousled copper hair stuck up everywhere. He was all mad and pissed and sexy as hell.

"Edward!" I yelled with childish glee and launched myself at him. I saw a split second of happiness before I landed in his arms. He breathed in deep, kissing my hair.

"Bad Jasper." he mumbled. I rolled my eyes. "Why am I bad?" I asked innocently, giving him a glimpse of my wide baby blues.

"You were drinking." he said, as if it were as simple as saying the sky was blue. I nodded. Edward picked me up and carried me back to the couch. I sat on his lap and curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me in a silent offer of comfort.

"My father showed up today." I said out loud. I needed to say it. To hear it. I could feel bright green orbs on me, gazing at me. "He came to apologize. To say he was sorry. He has a wife. And a son. His name's Peyton. He'll be a year this coming May."

Edward nodded, prompting me to continue. "Rose came home. Saw him. Asked him to stay. She was so sad when he said he wouldn't. Ran crying upstairs. She's sleep now."

His long fingers stroked my cheek and I felt a welcome sense of calm. I craved his touch. Needed it. It calmed me, grounded me to reality. I needed **him**. My Edward.

"Why did you start drinking?" he whispered while combing his fingers through my hair. I leaned into his touch. "Needed a distraction. I remember when he put this stuff in a drawer. Promised I would never tell."

"Hmm." he responded. I felt him turn towards the paper that laid on the table. He picked it up and took a look at it. My father's messy scrawl was written into a series of numbers. His phone number. I turned away, silently begging Edward to put it back.

He set it down and wrapped his arms around me again. And I felt like all I wanted to do was sleep. "Sleep, my sweet Jasper. Sleep." he murmured in my hair.

I relaxed and let Edward's soft, loving caress lull me into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up laying on the couch alone. I could vaguely remember Edward being here. _Great, now I'm even imagining him._

Thundering footsteps directed my attention to the stairs. Walking towards me was my own personal Greek god. His smile lit up the sun.

"Sorry," he said, sitting on the couch and wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into the warmth of his embrace, laying my head against his chest. "I was talking to Rose."

This piqued my interest. I looked up at him. "What were you two talking about?" I asked teasingly. He shrugged. "Just...things." I nodded, still a little curious, but willing to accept his answer. I snuggled into him and continued watching the All-Day House Marathon until we were both fast asleep.

The next morning, Rose was up early. She was in the kitchen, cooking scrambled eggs and bacon. I smiled at her when I walked in. Edward was still asleep, but I told him I would wake him up in time for school.

She smiled as she walked towards me. And then my little sister punched me in the arm.

"Ow!" I gasped out. _Damn, that girl does **not **__hit like a girl. _I rubbed the spot she hit. That was definitely gonna be sore the next morning. "What was that for?" I asked indignantly. "For getting drunk!" she hissed.

I sighed. "Edward told you." She placed her arms across her chest and scowled at me. I rolled my eyes. "It was one bottle, Ro. Calm yourself, woman."

"One bottle? One bottle?" _Oh crap, now she's pissed. _"You think I care how many it was. You were _drinking_ Jasper. I don't care if it was a shot, a cup, a bottle, any of it. Don't you know what alcohol does to families? Don't you care?"

Where the hell was this coming from? "Rose. Seriously. What's wrong?" She threw down the dish towel she'd been using to clean her mess. "What's wrong is first it's one drink. And then another. And then it feels so good, you have to have it. And then you get addicted."

Rose had a favorite cousin once. Our cousin Marissa. But then she introduced Rose to the glamorous world of alcohol and Rose got to watch first-hand how you went from basic use to addict. Marissa had died two years ago. Rose swore she would never touch a drop of alcohol.

My aunt Laura blamed Rose for not saying anything. Uncle Ron blamed the two of them, for not spending more time with her, being too hard on her, not being good parents; no matter how hard we tried convincing him he did as best a job as he could, he wouldn't believe us.

"Come here." I pulled her into my arms. "It's not like that, Rosie. I promise. No more alcohol." She looked at me with skeptical eyes. "Scout's honor." I put up a hand. Rose cracked a smile. "You weren't a scout."

I shrugged. "I could have been." She rolled her eyes and went back to cooking her bacon. I raced upstairs to wake up Edward.

To say he looked cute was an understatement. Seeing him, half-naked, laying in my bed was doing dangerous, dangerous things to my head. I was imagining him, panting, with red swollen lips, crying out in pleasure.

My dick decided to wake up. _I want that! _He demanded, like a whiny child in a toy store. I didn't bother trying to think up a bunch of images to get rid of it. I was horny, and Edward was sexy. The two went together like old friends.

I decided to go slow. I would find out how Edward felt about being sexual later. Right now, I needed to wake his cute ass up so we could get to school. And there was only one way to properly complete this task.

I pressed my mouth to his, groaning inwardly at the taste of strawberries on his perfect lips. I felt his mouth move against mine and his arms pulled me down on top of him. I groaned as I felt his hard-on through his sweats. My own was already aching to touch his.

I shifted backwards and sat next to him. "So, I guess you have no problem doing sexual stuff huh?"

Edward blushed. He looked so adorable. He shook his head. I grinned at him. "C'mon. Le's go. We gots to gets to school." I joked.

As Edward walked to the bathroom to get ready, I watched his ass as the muscles shifted and moved. Being that hot should be a crime.

_Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go._

* * *

The school day was spent in the Seattle aquarium. I got to see my favorite dolphin show and marveled with the other people at the sharks. Edward and Emmett got into a subtle water fight, which Edward was winning until Mr. Krone gave them both a glare.

We even pet the dolphins and gave them names. I chose the name Sunlight. Edward used Moonlight. Emmett decided to go with Man-Man. We laughed at his choice, but the dolphin actually seemed to like it.

I fell asleep on the ride back, my head on Edward's shoulder. Em teased that I wore myself out with all that petting. Which got him a smack to the back of the head from Alice when we were safely in Em's Jeep.

Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek, earning several sheers from the others. I looked around at the laughing faces of our friends and smiled.

So, I'll amend my previous statement. Things aren't perfect. It'll never be completely perfect, and I don't want it to be.

Right now, however, things were great.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, in the words of **flutterfli**, "there's nothing wrong with a little fluff." How right you were.

Gracias to all my faithful readers and reviewers. Without you guys, the story would have been deleted a while back.

So, I'm going on a little vacation for a week and won't be able to post this when I'm there. So, sadly, this is the last time I'll be writing for the week; I need to start packing.

I'll be back next Friday, so fret not. Thanks again for reading and hope you enjoy your summer. My good friend **Lilly**, who'd BETTER NOT MESS WITH MY STORIES, will be giving out the previews. Heads up, she won't write any heart-felt messages. It'll be 'thanks for reviweing' and than she'll hit you with a preview. Anyways, bye peeps. :)

**Reviewers of the Last Chapter: **flutterfli, Raeya, ihartrpattz, xkeepingthemoonx, DarkOneBL, Melbi, LGDIB, Momo16

**~Callie  
**


	14. Blissfully Perfect: Edward

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm baaaacccckkkk! Did'ya miss me? Cause I sure as hell missed all of you. A whole week without any writing. Torture, man. Anyways, hey hey hey. I'm back. And as a part of my return, I've produced another chapter!

My sincerest thanks to **Lilly**, for doing what I could not while on vacay. And tons of bestie love to **Deej** and **Carter** for giving me the muse-work need to create this chapter. Love ya, ladies. And my many thanks to the Gods of Fanfiction for letting the words flow from my brain to my fingers this time.

Eddie's turn, folks. Let's see what dearest Edward was doing while Jasper was dealing with Mike and Alice.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight? Mine? Impossible. I'd need a vampire army first. Wonder if I can bring Vicky back to life...

**Warning: **Swearing. Because even in his own thoughts, Edward has a potty mouth. :)

* * *

**_Edward_**

After everything Jasper went through with Riley, I felt it was necessary to make him take a little time away from school. I didn't want to seem controlling or obsessive or anything remotely close to what Riley might have been, but Jasper wouldn't take a break unless someone made him. It had to be done.

I was always checking on him. I needed to know he was safe. Bella said I tended to over-react sometimes. Jazz had a good time calling me Worryward. I couldn't refuse him that silly little nickname, even. I let him call me it.

Jasper got sick on Monday; a fever. I went crazy with the whole doctor thing. Called up my dad to ask his opinion. Took his temperature; it was 103.2. I panicked a little more while holding his head as he threw up over the toilet. Made him drink plenty of fluids. Made him stay in bed.

On Tuesday, he could sit up and eat saltine crackers. The throwing up was at a bare minimum, and by the end of the day gone. He wanted to move around and play. I firmly told him he had to stay in bed until he was better. And that getting better would take another 24 hours. He pouted with those adorable lips but listened.

Wednesday morning, however, I found my boy sitting at the kitchen table, downing a bowl of Frosted Flakes. I nearly had a heart-attack. I demanded he go back upstairs and climb in bed. He argued that he felt fine and should test it out by going to school. I'm not gonna lie, my angel looked tired. I pulled the sleepless card out, which seemed to do the trick. Jasper went back up to bed.

Thursday he was fine, over his cold, ready to face the world. Rose called and told him their mother had gotten a permanent job over at the hotel. It was an entire three cities over. She would send home money for essentials. Jasper was punching every wall in the house; I had to cuddle and hold him to get him to calm down.

Friday, I unfortunately had to go to school and collect me and Jasper's work. Although I told Jazzy he wouldn't have to make any of it up, I didn't want him worrying about it. He was stressed out enough. He needed a real break.

Bella had offered to help me. Chief Swan had allowed her to skip school for a day. He'd heard Jasper's story and wondered what kind of sick fucker Riley was. Then reminded Bella she still had a can of pepper spray in her bag.

We worked all day on me and Jasper's work, and then Bella's as well. By the end of the day, we were exhausted but satisfied with the job we'd done. Bella wasn't even sure half the answers were right, and I told her I didn't care if they were. As long as it was done, Jasper would get the credit needed.

Then I had to grab a pair of extra clothes I stashed at Bella's house, change, and rush to football practice. I called Jasper and explained. He said it was okay and that I would see him later, so if was all good.

Did I ever mention how much I loved this man?

Saturday I got him all to myself. Just me and him. He'd eaten all of our favorite ice cream on Friday, but he wouldn't really explain why. His only explanation was a shrug of his shoulders and "I missed you." I didn't get it, but alright.

We went to the store and went crazy.

We bought our favorite Ben&Jerry ice creams, frozen waffles, chocolate and caramel syrup, those magic shell syrups that harden as soon as it gets on the ice cream, cherries, Cool Ranch Doritos, peanut butter, honey roasted cashews, crushed walnuts and almonds, bananas, green apples, peaches, raspberries, Lucky Charms, Trix, Lucky Charms cereal bars, a 12-pack of Mountain Dew, some Hawaiian Punch, Skittles, Snickers, M&Ms, Twizzlers, and whipped cream.

"You never know when it might come in handy," Jasper had told me with a wink.

And when we got home, we put everything away in it's proper place. And the pigged out. We made ice cream sundaes with crushed almonds, cherries, peanut butter, Twizzlers, Skittles, M&Ms, and Trix mixed in, topped off with whipped cream and lots of cherries, and drank bottles and bottles of Mountain Dew.

We ate and ate and ate. Jasper moaned he was sick and ran to the bathroom. A couple minutes later I heard the unmistakable sound of throwing up. After waiting forever for the toilet to flush, he walked back out and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You want it?" he asked, looking pointedly at the sundae he'd made. I shrugged and picked it up. I'd finished mine while he was still nibbling on his. He stared at me. "You're not a man, you're a machine." His jaw was on the floor.

I grinned at him. "What can I say, I'm a growing boy." I shoveled the ice cream into my belly. He continued to gape at me. The expression on his face had me laughing. 2 hours later, we were both out cold for the night.

Sunday, Jasper wanted to get to know Bella. They discovered they quite a lot in common; movies, books, interests. Alice was a little distant, but I figured she was just busy like always. The girl put new meaning to the phrase 'busy as a bee'.

Monday morning I walked downstairs to find my Jasper eating at the table with Em. I rubbed my eyes as I walked into the kitchen. "Mornin' Jazz." I mumbled, smiling at the sight of him. I heard the front door slam as I pecked a kiss on my lover's cheek.

"Ugh, guys. I just ate breakfast." Em complained. Jasper winked at him as he said, "You don't see anyone groaning when you do that to Rose. Well, except you."

I laughed. Emmett threw a book cover at Jasper, who ducked and stuck his tongue out at him. I retaliated for him by throwing the closest pillow at Em's head. It sadly didn't make it to its designated target. Emmett caught it mid-air and chucked it back. Jasper caught it before it could get close to me and threw with amazing accuracy. 50 points for hitting the head.

And thus began the pillow war.

* * *

I dragged my lazy ass to class, as so wisely advised by Bella. English was a bore, and History was a waste of my time. The only enjoyable subject for me was Biology, and even that was enough to put me to sleep today.

Jasper showed up around the transition to sixth, tugging an angry Emmett in tow. After he explained everything to me, I saw no reason not to find that fucker and commit unspeakable acts on him. I turned to Jasper. "What exactly did he say to you." I asked him, concentrating on keeping my anger in.

He shrugged, a little too calm for my liking. "Just that I was white trash with no money and no father. Something about how you would never 'waste your time' on me." _Yeah, I'm gonna need Emmett, some duck tape, a knife, maybe some pliers and screws..._

"You know he's lying, right?" I glanced at Jasper while planning Newton's death. He nodded. I sighed and hugged him to me. "Did he hurt you?" I murmured. Jasper cast his eyes down. "Only a little." I barely heard him.

"Where." I demanded, tilting his head up to look at me. "My shoulder." I shifted a small piece of his shirt out of the way to inspect him. His shoulder was already getting a bruise. I insisted he go to the nurse. He refused.

"I gotta get to class." we said at the same time and grinned at each other. We'd been doing that lots lately. Jasper walked away and my happiness and calm nature faded as he did.

I punched the locker. Emmett stood by idly, face pink. "Newton needs to die. Now. Today." I growled out. Emmett was at my side in an instant. "Dude, calm down. Calm. Alright, so we need to kill him, yes. But physically kill him, no. Alert the principal that Newton has been bullying and harassing students. That's all we can really do...until he's off the team. Then we can kick his ass."

I nodded fervently. "Sounds like a plan."

Classes passed. Bells rang. School ended. Emmett, Alice, Rose and Bella were already standing by my truck when we showed up. I spied Jasper walking and waved him over too. Everyone was talking and having fun.

Until Alice snapped at Jasper, "What are you doing here?"

Everyone froze. Rosalie glanced at me worriedly. I gritted my teeth. "Jasper is my boyfriend, Alice. He's riding home with us."

She gave Jasper a distasteful glare. "Fine. Whatever." She walked away, going who knows where. Bella sighed. "Don't take it personally, Jasper. Alice has problems sometimes. She'll get over whatever is wrong with her."

By the time Bella finished speaking, Alice was on the other side of the parking lot and still going. Bella huffed. "I'll take the bus home, guys. Don't wait up." And then she was running to catch up with my idiot sister.

Jasper stared straight ahead as he plopped into the passenger seat. Rose and Em just got in, keeping quiet the whole ride home.

I dropped Jasper off at his house and left to go have a word with my baby sis.

* * *

When I got home, Alice was nowhere in sight. Bella was sleeping on the couch. I tossed my bag on the floor and moved to wake Bella. "Bells." I shook her. She swatted at me with her hands. "Bellsy." Her responding groan at her Emmett appointed nickname had me laughing.

"Where's Alice?" I asked. Bella shook her head, trying to wake up. "Just missed her. She went to Jasper's to apologize. You can give her the riot act when she comes back."

I sighed. My hands went into my hair. "What the hell was she thinking? An outburst like that was seriously messed up. And even then, did she even think about how she made Jazz feel?"

Bella grinned while shaking her head. "Damn. You have it bad." I smiled as I rolled my eyes. "But imagine how Alice felt. Edward, you spent most of your time at Jasper's house or with Jasper. Even when Jasper was here for a whole week. No Alice time was ever squeezed into it. She just got jealous."

I saw her point. I'd spent so much time with Jasper, I'd been neglecting my little sister. I hadn't even realized I'd been doing it. _That still doesn't excuse Alice's behavior._

"I get it, I understand. She was doing it for my attention and I'm really sorry I haven't been spending enough time with her. But that still doesn't mean I didn't see how she treated him. It was wrong, Bells. She really hurt his feelings."

"I know. But Alice is going to fix it. Because she understand and realizes how much Jasper means to you."

I sighed and nodded. She'd better fix it. I loved Alice more than she knew, but Jasper was the man I loved. _If only I could tell him that. _It was easier to admit to liking him than to put myself out there and say that.

_I'll have to tell him eventually._

* * *

I was walking back from a meeting with the team. It was in agreement. I even had signatures in writing.

Newton was standing in front of my Jasper. Those two idiots that usually followed him were there too. "MICHAEL FUCKING NEWTON!" I yelled down the hall. My anger got the best of me as I yelled down the hall.

He turned towards me and paled. My fists were balled up and my jaw was set tight as I stalked towards them. The idiots that flanked him wanted to leave as they watched me walk towards them. "Shut the fuck up!" he snapped.

Emmett came up behind them to keep Newton from running. I saw a look of shock cross his face as he stared up at him. By the time he turned back around, I was in front of him. "You were fucking warned. I told you, he told you, we both fucking told you. Stay the fuck away from Jasper. I warned you. You are no longer on the football team-"

"What?" Newton interrupted. "You can't do that! It has to be a team vote!"

"It was," I spoke coldly. "Emmett. Beat the living shit out of him." Em cracked his knuckles. "Gladly." He started advancing towards Newton.

"Wait!"

Jasper had stopped Em from punching Newton in the fucking face. I noticed there a dark stain in the front of his pants. I felt a sense of satisfaction from it.

"Edward, come on. I's alright. I'm f-"

"Do not say you're fine. If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine." I ground out. If he said he was fine, I would seriously lose it.

"But I am," he insisted. "Come on. Do you really wanna stoop to his level? Messing with someone just for the sake of it? Edward, please. Let's go home. We can eat ice cream and watch Jimmy Neutron."

He gave me _the look_, and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that face. I sighed. "Alright." I grumbled. In a voice I hoped was too low for Jasper to hear, I spoke to Emmett. "Make sure you don't kill him."

He nodded as I walked out the building with my Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there guys! Well, it's currently 1:25 in the morning. I'm off to bed. Hope you all enjoyed and as always, I'd love to hear from you. Reviewers get free previews to the next chapter!

Oh! My promised recommendation [which is in my favorites list, for the record]...

**Therapeutic Animosity** by **_LadyMacelot_**:  
Bella Swan is sent to a group home, in Forks, Washington. There, she meets wacky friends, crazy enemies, and finds her true love. But can she deal with dark pasts while battling her own demons? Rated M for future lemons and mature subjects. Bella/Edward.

Well, that's all for now, folks. Bye and hope you all enjoy plenty of pool and sun. Adios, amigos.

**Reviewers of the Last Chapter: **DreamingPoet1988l, Melbi, ihartrpattz, Momo16, Raeya, DarkOneBL

**~Cal**


	15. Outtake: Bree Part 2

**AN: **Hey guys! Since summer vacation is on, I figured I do another installment of Bree and her life. You know, just because it's in my head.

Anyways, thanks to **Carter **and **Deej** for giving me such amazing ideas. You girls rock. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I think it's down-right impossible to own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Warning: **Swearing. Violence.

* * *

**Outtake: Bree [Part 2]**

Victoria Stahlcorze arrived a month later.

She had long red hair that looked like flickering flames when blown in the wind, and cat-like hazel eyes that seemed to stare straight through you. She showed up one cloudy morning, all tight tube tops and short mini-skirts and barefoot with blue and pink toes.

Necks of both sexes were craned her way. She attracted attention, dressed that way with her hair billowing out behind her. Riley looked pleased when someone showed her to him. He waved her over to a private room and shut the door behind them.

While he was busy playing nice with the fire girl, Irina was playing teacher for the day. I had almost gotten one woman killed for my carelessness in handing her the pitcher of iced tea. It had fallen from my hands and cracked on one side, spreading the growing puddle across the room.

"Never," she started as others bustled about to clean the mess. "Ever. Ever. Do that again. Everyone is assigned different roles here. She was told to carry that pitcher. If she had gone to Riley to tell him it was broken, she would have been blamed and held responsible. And possibly killed."

Hot anger bubbled within me. Riley this. Riley that. Everything revolved around Riley, and everyone danced to the tune he played. I refused to do so. My survival was key, and he'd obviously wanted me for a reason. Otherwise he wouldn't have tried so hard.

First asking me, then forcing me. No one went through that much trouble for a nobody. Something was up.

I didn't ask questions. I watched. I waited. I listened.

I became close friends with a girl named Danika. She was sort of the gossip queen in this miserable bubble. I hadn't had contact with the outside world in weeks and craved someone I could talk to freely about it. Everyone else was scared, afraid of Riley and his wrath.

But not Dani. No, she was loud as she discussed with me new books that came out and some old T.V shows that came to an end or new ones that were supposed to be awesome. I saw several people watch her nervously, as if being associated with her was some kind of death sentence.

The next morning I was up early to help Irina with breakfast. His Highness had requested toast and eggs for himself and oatmeal for everyone else. So Irina, being boss of the kitchen, was required by Riley Law to fix it.

I was helping cook about three pots of oatmeal while she made his breakfast when His Majesty himself walked into the kitchen.

He moaned as he sniffed the air. "Smells wonderful, Irina." He looked at the oatmeal with distaste. "I mean the eggs." Her smile looked almost genuine, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Cold gray eyes turned to notice me. "Hello, Bree."

I nodded at him. Irina paled. Riley gave a small smirk and took a slight step in my direction. I abandoned the pots of mush, backing away as he edged towards me. He gave Irina the slightest glance. "I see she hasn't taught you enough."

His hand was lightning fast as it connected with my cheek. The burn accustomed with the smack had my temper flaring. Anger made me tremble.

Before I knew what was happening, my hand was in the air. A sharp smacking sound reverberated through the room. Irina stood by the stove, mortified. Riley stared at me wordlessly, looking obviously in shock.

I had just slapped him.

My hands covered my mouth as I gasped. _Shit. _I had hit him. I had slapped Riley. _Oh fuck, I'm gonna die. He's gonna kill me and bury my dead body in the backyard._

I did the only logical thing. I ran.

* * *

I was hiding in an abandoned store, some medieval clothing place called Ye Old Fashion. I could hear the sounds of whimpering and panting every now and then someone walked past. Riley had set the hounds on me.

I was scared. Afraid. Nervous. I had nowhere to go, and no one to contact. No family of any sort. Everyone my father had was dead and gone. My mother's family had disowned her when they discovered her pregnant with me.

I was dead meat.

Two days later, I was walking on my own back to Riley. There was no way he would let me go with a slap on the wrist. Or in the face. He would make an example of me. Prove to everyone what happened when you messed with him.

Two large guys escorted me to Riley's "office". It was a big room with a smooth wooden desk and a boarded up window. I sat in there waiting for him. My body shook with pure terror. The door opened. In walked my gray eyed demon of death.

He smirked at me. I winced and got ready for it. "I'm impressed."

I stared at him, confusion evident in my expression. He continued, walking around the room as he chatted. "Not many have the courage to do what you did. As I said, I'm impressed. A little training and you'll be useful to me yet."

I felt my face go cold. The blood had left my cheeks. Train? As in fight? The more useful I was, the more he kept me under his eye. I couldn't be. I wouldn't be.

I stood up. Hot anger washed over me, leaving me warm and furious. Why did I fear him? Why did everyone? He was no more scary than a playful pitbull. He needed me for something. He wouldn't hurt me. _Not yet, at least. _I balled up my fists and stayed by the wall. "No."

His eyes snapped to my face. His lips curled into a grimace. Things were about to get ugly. "It is not your choice."

I crossed my arms against my chest. Every fiber of my being was screaming to slap him again. Punch him. Harm him.

Instead I stayed as I was, a pathetic coward. "Fine."

He nodded, and I saw the small glint in his eye fade. "We begin a week from today. Be prepared."

And with that, he pushed me out and slammed the door.

When I was a safe distance away from everyone else, inside the room I'd first woken up in, I let the cold tears slid down my face. I stayed like that for some time, not sleeping until I saw the first crack of light from under the boarded window.

I woke up to a loud knocking sound. The sunlight was low and barely hitting the window. Banging on the door made me aware of how long I'd been in here. I opened it, angry that someone interrupted my sleep. Micah stood there, grinning sheepishly. I smiled at him. He was Riley's thief and the leader of a small group of kids.

"Brought you breakfast. Irina made pancakes and eggs." In his hands was a plate piled with eggs and more than enough pancakes. "What, did you bring me everything out the kitchen?" I teased. He shrugged. "Pretty much."

He placed the food on the floor. We talked. We laughed to stupid jokes. I cried at remembering my life with my mother while he comforted me. And then I slept again, with his arm curled around my waist.

The sound of loud crashing made me sit up quickly. Riley was standing in the door. His face was beet red. His breathing was labored and heavy. His eyes were colder than usual as he glared daggers at Micah.

He wrenched me up and dragged me to his room. I was thrown into a chair, which isn't very fun; more along the lines of very painful. I looked up at him with a mixture of confusion and disbelief, attempting to keep my anger at bay.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at me. His face was extremely close to mine. Close enough that I could see flecks of red in the dark gray. I growled at him and stood up.

"What the fuck was that." I demanded. He didn't speak. He sat down on the ugly green couch and bowed his head, fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

He muttered something too low for me to hear. I edged closer. He looked up at me. I saw the emotions swirling in his eyes. Anger. Happiness. Sadness. Lust. And some...fear? They flashed and I was back to looking at the dangerous man I first met.

"Go!" he roared. And true to my ever present cowardice, I scurried away.

* * *

Irina was mixing something in a big pot when I walked into the kitchen. Her lips were pursed together tight, and her eyebrows were drooped downward. She was thinking about something.

She looked up and saw me, dropping the ladle in her hands to the floor. Her thin arms wrapped around me and squeezed. I smelled the faint scent of peaches clinging to her hair. I hugged her back, surprised but happy to see her.

She pulled back. Shiny tear marks streaked their way down her cheek. I crooked an eyebrow and gestured to her tears. "What, you were hoping he would kick me out? Sorry, sweet-cheeks, I'm here to stay."

She choked out a half-laugh, half-sob and hugged me tight again. I chuckled as I was pulled into another bear hug. "I thought you were dead." Irina whispered as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "No one could find you. Riley was convinced you would come back on your own. Many else were not."

Smug bastard. That was why he was so calm about everything. Except for a few minutes ago. Something was off. Different. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

Irina cooked up a plate of sausage and eggs for me. Many women welcomed me back, including Helen, who I'd though hated me. Several men were cordial towards me, but wary. News of Riley wanting me had spread. People questioned his motives. He didn't take to it kindly.

I spent the next month testing him. I tried to reveal the man hidden behind the beast. It was no avail.

They found my father weeks after my disappearance. It was on several news stations. No one had a lead as to who had done such acts of torture upon him, but the police would be thoroughly investigating. I scoffed at their words.

They were still trying to find his newly turned 18 year old daughter, whose name they could not publicly reveal. After giving out a detailed description of me, they requested that anyone who knew information on Jason Jenks death please call some toll number I didn't listen to.

I shut the TV off. People were looking for me, and I didn't put it past Riley to use this to his advantage. If I had learnt anything, it was that only I was looking out for me.

* * *

I got a rare inside glimpse inside the burning man one awfully sunny day. I had discovered that if I delved deep into the woods, I would encounter a creek. The creek ran into a lake that was absolutely beautiful to look at.

I was sitting out there one day when I felt someone sit next to me. I didn't have to look. I already had a solid guess.

"Beautiful, isn't it.", he sighed.

I turned to stare at him. He smiled at me and I felt oddly calm in his presence. I leaned back and looked up at the clouds. They reminded me of ponies and rainbows and childhood. Innocence. Happiness. Safety.

Everything I had before my mother died.

"One day," Riley began. "My mother took me to a lake. Just like this. It was wonderful. The water was so clear. So blue. I told her the sky was trying to hug the lake. She always used to smile at me when I said that. I remember staying for hours and hours and then falling asleep on the way home."

I stared at him. I didn't understand. Why would he tell me this? Why was I even a part of this?

I took a deep breath. I wanted to get this off my chest now. "You scare people. You're impatient and rude. Incredibly vindictive. You don't seem to have a caring bone in your body."

He smirked at me. "And?"

"And I envy you for it sometimes."

The smirk dropped and his eyebrows furrowed. I tried to explain. "You control people. Everyone tiptoes around you like a spoiled toddler. It seems like they're afraid the slightest mistake will cause a tantrum. They fear you, and you feed off of it."

The twinkle in his eye was back. "And you hate me for it."

I shook my head. "I used to. But I realized that I had no reason to judge you for how you run things." I chose that moment to look him directly in the eye. "Why did you go through all that trouble...for me."

He got up abruptly and began to walk away. I sat there watching him. But then he turned back around.

"I had a feeling you would be special. And my feelings are never wrong."

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo, hope you liked and I shall post again in a couple days. For now, I bid you adieu.

**~Callie**


	16. The Sun Shines Upon You: Edward

**A/N: **Glad everyone enjoyed Edward version of things. I personally find it lots of fun to write in his point of view. He curses alot. :) Tons of love, hugs, and gratitude to everyone who reviews. You guys rock and are the best readers a girl could ask for.

Sorry for the long wait. I went on ANOTHER vacay! This time I got a nice tan at Virgina Beach. Love the beach. Awesome place to spend the summer.

Many thanks to **Deej**, **Carter**, and **Erika** for giving me different ideas on how to put this chapter. And a special thank you to **DJ** for recommending this story to lots of people. Gracias, chica.

...and here's Edward!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight...oh, how I wish it were mine...shame.

**Warning: **As always, swearing. Edward has such a mouth on him.

* * *

**_Edward_**

Over the next month, Jasper and Rose spent more time at my house. Rose really bonded with Mom, although she was still a little shy around Alice. Something about being a prodigy, I guess. Meh.

Mom cooked Rose and Jasper a feast. I think I saw their eyes widen at all he food piled onto their plates. Dad agreed that Jasper was charming and a nice boy. He met him a week after what I like to call, "The Newton Incident".

I even go the satisfaction of seeing Jasper gobble a whole pie. My mom's famous pumpkin pie. Later he felt guilty about eating the entire thing and volunteer to make another. Mom simply laughed and told him compared to me and Emmett, his appetite was small.

Newton had a serious black eye and a broken arm. I elbowed Em in the ribs and whispered, "Act surprised,". It was an obvious ploy just so Jazz didn't think we did it. It didn't fool him, but hey, we tried.

Ralph Newton, Mike's dad, came up to the school personally and demanded to know why Mike was kicked off the team. I was the first to greet him, seeing as how I was sure this had something to do with football. "Hello, sir. I'm Edward Cullen."

The man gave me the obvious once over. "Cullen, is it? Captain of the football team?"

We shook hands as I nodded. "Yes, sir. What seems to be the problem? I'm sure we can have the matter resolved."

He gestured backwards, towards Mike and his injuries. "My son was injured yesterday. I want whomever did this to be punished. Another thing is yesterday I was informed he has been removed from the Langley High football team."

I nodded, staring at Newton the entire time. I saw the look of fear in his eyes.

"Yes, sir. I don't know about the injuries, but I can inform you about the removal from the team. Michael Newton was warned several times that if he did not cease his bullying, he would be exempted from the Langley High football team."

The football concerned father gave Mike a angry scowl. "You never mentioned this to me, Michael." Mike groaned and hung his head. I gave a small smirk when his dad turned to glare at him.

"Thank you for informing me. I sure hope you boys get into state finals. Come along, Mike." his father gritted through his teeth. It took all I had not to snicker.

School passed with its usual air of boredom. I dropped Jazz off home to speak with Coach Clark about Newton, but he said we would have to arrange it for another time. I wanted to go to Jasper, but he said he'd had other things to do anyway. I didn't want to disturb him.

I was sitting at home playing catch with myself when Jasper called. I pressed the answer key and switched the phone to speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey babe." I heard a slurred voice speak. _It couldn't be him. _"Jasper?" I asked, sitting up from my position on my bed. "Are you drunk?" My voice came out with a tone of shock in it.

"Yeah," he said. I could almost hear his grin. "Wanna come over? I have a big bottle of bubbly." I was speechless. He kept talking. "Oops. Wellllll, I had a big bottle."

I couldn't say anything. My brain wasn't working. Why in God's name would Jasper Matthew Whitlock get drunk. My silence didn't have any effect on him. "Damn. Almost spilled it."

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I said before hanging up.

I didn't even notice stomping down the stairs, walking through the garage, or getting in the car. I just knew exactly where I was driving to.

* * *

I banged on the door loudly, just in case he had passed out. I didn't want to hurt him if he had a hang-over, but I needed to see him.

The door opened. "Edward!" he shouted with childish glee before launching himself at me. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his hair, breathing his scent in. _Like peaches._

"Bad Jasper." I mumbled. He pulled back. "Why am I bad?" he gave me wide, innocent eyes. "You were drinking." I said simply. Jasper nodded. I picked him up and carried him, bridal style, to the couch.

As soon as I sat on the couch, he plopped himself in my lap and curled up against me. I wrapped my arms around him. Something was bothering him. Something he didn't want to think about. _Riley? Victoria? I would kill that fucker for what he did to Jasper. One day._

"My father showed up today." he said. Was it wrong that relief flowed through my veins? I was sad Jasper was hurt. But I was glad Riley wasn't still affecting him.

"He came to apologize. To say he was sorry. He has a wife. And a son. His name's Peyton. He'll be a year this coming May." I said nothing, simply staring, listening, waiting. I nodded, urging him silently to continue.

"Rose came home. Saw him. Asked him to stay. She was so sad when he said he wouldn't. Ran crying upstairs. She's sleep now." I stroked his cheek as he talked. I knew it calmed him.

My hands gravitated to his hair. I ran my fingers through his unruly golden locks. "Why did you start drinking?" I whispered. He leaned into my touch. "Needed a distraction. I remember when he put this stuff in a drawer. Promised I would never tell."

"Hmm." I responded. A piece of paper caught my eyes. Written in chicken scratch were a group of numbers. Jasper turned his attention away and I set it down, wrapping my arms around him again. I could tell he was tired.

"Sleep, my sweet Jasper. Sleep." I whispered, stroking him cheek. I felt his body slump against me and watched as his eyelids fluttered closed. I picked him up and laid him on the couch.

I went upstairs to find Blue. For some odd reason, she liked me now. What I found when I walked upstairs was instead a crying Rose.

"Hey," I whispered as I slid next to her. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Hey, Edward. Hows it g-going?" she hiccuped at the end of her sentence. I wrapped my arms around her. She wasn't my sister, but she was like one to me.

To my surprise, she returned my hug. "I just- I haven't seen him in so l-long." she sniffed. I rubbed her back in small circles. "Shhhh. I know, Rose. I'm so sorry."

"I-It's not f-f-fair. Why does everyone e-else g-get him and I d-don't?"

"Because he made a mistake. He choose someone else over you, your brother, and your mom. It was a terrible, terrible mistake, but it was his choice. And he chose wrong."

She sniffed again. "You're right. He did." She looked up and gave me a small smile. "Thanks, Edward." I smiled back at her. "Anytime."

She picked up her phone and called Maddie, Newton's sister. I would never forgive that girl. It was years ago, that the incident happened, but I still couldn't forget it.

When the car was outside, I stiffened. Rose noticed. "You always do that whenever Maddie's around. Why?"

"Because her and my sister have history. Ask her about it," was all I said. Rose was about to ask more about it when she spotted a large bottle in the trash. She picked it up before turning to me. "Is this yours?"

I shook my head. "Found Jasper drinking it. He's asleep, now though." She nodded but didn't say a word. She gestured for me to come closer. As I bent down, she kissed my cheek and ran out the door. Jasper was waking up. I could hear his groans and moans from upstairs. The boy was loud.

I went downstairs to find Sleeping Beauty awakened. Sad, because I really wanted him to wake with a kiss. Shame. I smiled at him when he turned.

"Sorry," I apologized, sitting on the couch as I wrapped my arms around him. He laid his head against my chest. "I was talking to Rose."

Jasper looked up at me and grinned. "What were you two talking about?" I shrugged. "Just...things." He nodded. We turned our attention spans to the TV to watch the All-Day House Marathon. As he fell back to sleep, I closed my own eyes.

* * *

I heard and groan and woke up to find soft lips assaulting my own; and trust me, there were no complaints. He tasted like oranges. My hard-on became prominent through my sweats, and I felt him shift as he rubbed against it.

I pulled him down on top of me, adding further pressure. I could feel the friction his jeans were providing before he pulled back and climbed off of me, sitting to the side with a grin. "So, I guess you have no problem doing sexual stuff huh?"

I felt the heat on my face as I blushed, shaking my head to his question. "C'mon. Let's go. We gots to gets to school," he joked. I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

We spent the day at the aquarium, per school field-trip. We stared at sharks and jellyfish, and even got to pet and name a group of dolphins. Jasper chose the name Sunlight. I liked Moonlight. Emmett went with Man-Man, which made us all laugh. Funny enough, the dolphin liked it.

Jasper fell asleep on the way back. I even had the fun of watching Newton squirm in his sea when an apple narrowly missed hitting his head.

Life was good.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey peoples. Don't have much to say other than sorry for taking so long with this. I was also asked to post another rec, this one called Embracing the Light by _KDJ_. Pretty good.

Anyways, sorry it's so short. I got cleaning to do and I wanted to post this first. That, and Edward wasn't around for a lot of Jasper's prime moments.

See ya around, guys. Hasta luego.

**Reviewers of the Last Chapter: **Tel81, xkeepingthemoonx, Melbi, Mom16, Mrs. Dam0nSalvat0re


End file.
